Efecto Pigmalion
by Eve-Still-Life-Horror
Summary: Un genetista, que desea alcanzar la perfección, crea su máxima obra. El resultado es más de lo que ha esperado. Sin embargo, su desafío a los dioses tendrá sus consecuencias. Basado en la mitología griega de Pigmalión. No tragedia. Ciencia Ficción.
1. Prólogo

**EFECTO PIGMALIÓN**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Info del capítulo, horarios y demás hasta el final.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_El camino exacto no se sabe, como tampoco el origen. La existencia en sí misma es elusiva y permanente. El nacimiento la marca, la marca el destino, el destino el camino, y el camino exacto nunca se sabe._

**Día 1**

Su nacimiento carece de trascendencia, nadie ha esperado con anticipación que su pequeño cuerpo sea expulsado por una cavidad, como lo sería cualquiera de su especie, todo lo contrario; en un ciclo atípico de vida, ella crece en líquido oxigenado y lleno de nutrientes hasta que su cuerpo madura físicamente a un adulto y es desconectada, para posteriormente ser depositada en un cuarto estéril. Antes de eso, ella no tenía consciencia ni humanidad.

Lo primero que siente es el frío en su mejilla, la cual está sobre el piso, al igual que sus manos. Siente sus extremidades moverse y en total instinto toca la superficie en donde se encuentra. Su sentido táctil la lleva hasta su misma piel y pronto entiende su fragilidad con el resto de lo que la rodea. No sólo es vulnerable a la temperatura, sino que además es suave y no dura como la superficie en la que se encuentra. Su olfato no le dice nada, no hay nada distintivo en su alrededor y es por eso que, también, como su naturaleza se lo indica, abre los ojos por primera vez.

La luz es tan fuerte que inmediatamente vuelve a cerrar sus párpados y con sus manos cubre sus ojos. Luego, poco a poco, los abre, adaptándose a la gran cantidad de luz a la que sus retinas están siendo expuestas.

Entiende su existencia, como un insecto entiende su propósito, su instinto es fuerte y su rápida capacidad de adaptación la hacen analizar su entorno.

Mientras su vista se adapta, ella se arrastra y comprime, con manos y rodillas cubriendo su pecho y encogiéndose lo más posible en una esquina. Es ahí que nota lo que está puesto sobre ella: un traje protector de silicón que cubre todo su cuerpo, excepto su cabeza, manos y pies; es tan suave y terso que ella al principio lo confunde con su propia piel; el color es pálido y translúcido, pero es grueso, lo suficiente para que la mantenga abrigada del frío suelo y, además, le da cierta modestia que ella ni siquiera pretende cubrir, pues no sabe que existe; es Eva antes de morder la manzana.

Toca su cabeza y descubre una larga melena que le llega a los hombros. La toca con su mano y jala un mechón, es color oscuro.

Una vez que ha hecho inventario de su persona, mira a su alrededor. El lugar es compacto, estéril y brillante. Hay luz que proviene de arriba, pero además de eso, no hay nada en ese lugar, más que ella; no hay hendeduras o aberturas, es como si hubiera nacido ahí en forma espontánea y esporádica.

El tiempo transcurre, al menos eso piensa. No tiene consciencia de quién es, qué es o qué hace aquí, mucho menos si esto es... algo. No tiene idea del espacio o del tiempo, más que aquello que su mente le dicta.

Cuando esta extraña existencia empieza a parecer más y más a un limbo, algo pasa. Una de las paredes laterales, la que está más lejos de ella, se abre. Es un pequeño cuadro que luego introduce una delgada plataforma con algo arriba. Ella no lo alcanza a ver, pero tiene miedo de pararse y averiguarlo. Cuando la plataforma baja y deja los objetos en el suelo, se da cuenta que su cuerpo reacciona, su olfato le indica que tiene que ir inmediatamente a él e ingerirlo a como dé lugar. Eso hace; toma los alimentos de la plataforma y los engulle en forma rápida y barbárica. Los alimentos son semilíquidos, nada masticable, todo los toma de un tazón o de un vaso de material parecido al de su piel falsa, lo cual hace más fácil su ingestión. El sabor no le importa mucho, realmente no le prestó atención, lo único que sabía es que quitaban ese horrible dolor en su cuerpo.

Cuando ha dejado todo limpio, se levanta y toca el lugar en la pared donde se abrió la abertura hace unos momentos, pero no hay nada, está completamente lisa. No se ve ningún tipo de evidencia de que hay algo detrás o de que es posible abrirse. Suspira frustrada y ve la charola subir nuevamente, hasta el nivel en donde la abertura estaba, pero la pared no se abre. Es como si algo... o alguien que controla esto, no quisiera que ella vea detrás de la abertura.

Cansada de esperar, regresa a su esquina. Es en ese momento cuando la abertura aparece junto con la charola de los alimentos y nuevamente... Nada, sigue sola, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tiempo después, cuando se siente con sueño, se acomoda en su esquina con sus manos en su mejilla y cierra los ojos, pero algo la despierta, es... sonido, un sonido pacífico y bello que la hace dejar de estar alerta y la hipnotiza. Al mismo tiempo una de las paredes, la que está más cerca de ella, se abre y esta vez no hay un hoyo donde salga una plataforma, lo que hay es... ella.

Su imagen la tiene absorta, sabe que es ella cuando toca la superficie y su mano se une con la que está en la imagen reflectante. Toca su cara, toca su cuerpo y la imagen también lo hace, ¿la imita o ella imita a la imagen? Trata de hacerlo rápido, pero las dos lo hacen al mismo tiempo, está confundida. Frustrada, se sienta nuevamente, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ella misma, no entiende su cara o su cuerpo, no entiende por qué si levanta una mano, la otra también. ¿Son dos personas diferentes?

**Entrada 1, fecha 1 Abril 2095. Sujeto B16, día 1.**

"_B16 ha superado las expectativas esperadas. Su capacidad cognitiva es increíble. Su capacidad motriz es también sorprendente, lo cual no es extraño, las anteriores también lo han sido. Lo que es extraño es su curiosidad a ciertas cosas. Su comportamiento con su reflejo en el espejo es particularmente fascinante de ver. Prototipos anteriores perdían la curiosidad rápidamente. Es obvio que B16 entiende que no es ella, pero puede pasar horas viéndose, como tratando de entender su cara y su expresión. Otras veces es como si supiera que estoy detrás del espejo, como si supiera que la miro directamente a los ojos y mi mano está donde está la suya, sólo separándonos por unos cuantos centímetros, tal vez es que me estoy volviendo loco. _

_Lo más atemorizante es que sus ojos no son un vacío sin fin como los sujetos anteriores, ella es diferente, algo me dice que es diferente. B16 debería estar muerta, y tal vez es por eso que no me atrevo a hacer contacto. Si supera el día 15, será prueba suficiente de que la fase 1 del experimento ha sido un éxito_"

**Día 15**

Su pasatiempo favorito ha sido examinar las grietas de sus manos, cree que la explicación de todo se encuentra descrita en su piel, ha encontrado cosas extrañas en ella, como el extraño símbolo dibujado sobre la pequeña hendidura que está en su abdomen. Sus ojos barren lentamente la superficie de cada palma, comparando las diferencias; su aliento tibio toca sus dedos lentamente. Frente a ella, el espejo la enfrenta con enajenado interés. Comparte miradas con ella misma y la provocación de sus ojos la desespera. Es como si su propio reflejo fuera un ente aparte y le recriminara su existencia.

Entonces, al fin, después de un largo tiempo imposible de medir, de espera infértil y de vida inerte, ve por el espejo que algo se abre a sus espaldas. Asustada voltea, la luz es tenue de tal manera que no lastima sus ojos. Puede ver la sombra moverse, e invadir su espacio y cuando menos lo piensa otro ser se ha materializado frente a ella. Levanta su mirada y lo ve. Es como ella, con ojos inquisitivos y ropas extrañas, más alto, grande…, diferente. Él camina hacia ella, revelando más detalles que debe catalogar. Quiere preguntar tantas cosas, pero no sabe como. Cuando él extiende su mano y ella lo toma. Cuando mira a sus ojos, B16 entiende todo.

—¿Edward? —ella pregunta antes de desfallecer.

Edward ve la luz en sus ojos y luego… se ha ido. Ese es el peor momento de su vida, el reconocimiento, la vida misma en un cúmulo de exaltación, la anticipación de tenerla y luego verla dejar de existir en un instante que definirá su eternidad. La ve caer como cae un pétalo de rosa, su cabello largo flota por los aires y cubre su cara una vez que su cuerpo ha cedido al impacto. Él se arrodilla y palpa su piel buscando pulso. Muerta, como las anteriores. No pierde el tiempo o desperdicia lágrimas, hace años que no se inmuta a la muerte. Toma su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y sale del cuarto de prueba A.

—Lo siento, Edward —dice la voz robótica de IAS (o Jaz como prefiere pronunciarlo Edward) y que a pesar que es un robot y el sistema inteligente que rige el lugar a nivel estructural, ambiental y tecnológico, es también el único amigo del genetista, o lo más cercano que tiene a uno.

—No necesito tu rutina predecible de empatía, necesito resolver el problema de la psycomemoria artificial —contesta duramente el humano.

—Tal vez deberías considerar latencia—responde IAS.

—Lo sé, sólo tenía… tenía la esperanza de que funcionara esta vez, sólo unos segundos, necesito saber que es posible aunque sea unos segundos.

Edward camina hacia el repositorio de restos orgánicos y la suelta en el vacío; la inmensa caída de 205 metros hacia la nada. El cuerpo fresco de B16 es la cima de sus versiones anteriores, que se han descompuesto y son utilizadas como fertilizante para la vida vegetal de este edificio autosuficiente que Edward ha creado, que lo aísla del mundo, que lo deja ser su Él creador. Su desafío es tal, que no tiene remordimiento alguno al ingerir todos esos alimentos que nutren su cuerpo de 43 años; necesita vivir de algo y materia orgánica es materia orgánica y mañana sigue el trabajo interminable de diseñar perfección. Después de todo, los dioses necesitan de sus creaciones para justificar su crueldad.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Otra vez de vuelta y con esta historia bien loca y rara que un día se me ocurrió mientras veía un documental en el Discovery, así que ya saben, la inspiración llega hasta en los lugares más anticlimáticos que uno se imagine.

Si googlean el término "Efecto Pigmalión" les dirá algo así:"Suceso por el que una persona consigue lo que se proponía previamente a causa de la creencia de que puede conseguirlo." "Auto profecía cumplida", etc.

Si googlean el mito de Pigmalión les saldrá "Pigmalión, rey de Chipre, buscó durante muchísimo tiempo a una mujer con la cual casarse. Pero con una condición: debía ser la mujer perfecta. Frustrado en su búsqueda, decidió no casarse y dedicar su tiempo a crear esculturas preciosas para compensar la ausencia. Una de estas, Galatea, era tan bella que Pigmalión se enamoró de la la intervención de Afrodita, Pigmalión soñó que Galatea cobraba vida"

Entonces se estarán preguntando ¿esta historia es sobre auto profecías, esculturas, dioses o qué? Es de todo eso usado como analogía para explicar la existencia. Habrá cuestionamientos religiosos, científicos, morales, éticos y supongo que romance en medio de todo, y bueno lemons (que si me han leído antes, las hago esperar bastante y además son pocos :P ).

Esta historia será claustrofóbica pues sólo será Edward y Bella. Está situado en un futuro distópico, el cual trataré de retratar lo más realista posible, después de todo es 80 años en el futuro. ¿Habrá carros voladores y patinetas que floten? No lo sé McFly, pero lo averiguarán prontito, al menos saben que la Inteligencia Artificial está bien cool y se parece a la personalidad de Jasper, que coincidencia.

**Bueno ahora la parte técnica: Los capítulos serán por ahora dos veces a la semana, serán cortos y actualizaré miércoles y domingo horario europeo (España).**


	2. C1 Abiogénesis

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ABIOGÉNESIS**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música de este capítulo**

**Megalomania (Acústico )- Muse**

**Copy of A - Nine Inch Nails**

**DNA- The Kills**

**(el playlist completo de este y los demás capítulos están spotify, link en mi perfil)**

* * *

La nueva cosmogonía que ha diseñado, lo sublima como el ingeniero primordial, el Alpha y el Omega; destructor y creador. Pero no existe apoteosis, ni trinidad, ni celestialidad. La divinidad es ciencia, ésta es su hija, su esposa, la amante resignada, el ego y la esperanza. Sin ella, hoy sería polvo y el futuro sería del olvido. No obstante, un megalómano se crea a base de falta de contacto con la realidad y negación de la humanidad; es un modo de defensa hacia la experiencia de separación y pérdida, y él ha tenido ambas, más de lo que pudiera tener otro hombre.

Pero sus creaciones no las ve como pérdida cada vez que mueren en sus brazos; ellas, cada una, son pequeños avances hacia el ideal supremo, hacia la salvación.

La primera, A1, hace ya 7 años, le enseñó la inmensa capacidad que tiene el hombre para sentir decepción. Más que un experimento, A1 fue la singularidad que cambió todo, el punto sin retorno. Como la primera, él fue inexperto y débil, culpándose de sus errores y llorando por la ignominiosa masa sin vida.

A2 y A3 no fueron más que experimentos de corroboración, _Benchmarks_* que le permitieron detectar futuros errores y corregirlos para desarrollar a A4, la cual fue su primer logro significativo.

_**2090**_

_**Entrada 1 fecha 16 Junio 2090. Sujeto A4, día 5.**_

_**Periodo de gestación: 9 meses**_

_**Capacidad motriz: normal**_

_**Capacidad cognitiva: pruebas necesarias.**_

_A4 percibe su entorno como un animal desconfiado, sus ojos están constantemente dilatados, expectantes de algo. Despierta, pero en estado letárgico, la cámara hiperbárica me permite acercarme a ella, mientras el vidrio reforzado nos protege a ambos, a ella del ambiente al cual no está debidamente inmunizada y a mí de esa ira que se fermenta bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún cuando su cuerpo seguramente se siente pesado y débil, A4 tiene reacciones violentas a la poca interacción que ha tenido con el mundo exterior, conmigo. Mientras más la visito, más veo curiosidad y animosidad hacia mi presencia. No me puedo quejar; esto es más de lo que he tenido con las anteriores, A1, A2 o A3 nunca mostraron nivel de comprensión más allá de la de una planta. El estado vegetativo de las anteriores fue motivo de mala genética, simple como eso. No es fácil experimentar con un código persuasivo que además está siendo perfeccionado en el proceso. Esto no es una clonación, esto es evolución._

_A4 No entiende lenguaje, aún. Se limita a seguirme con la mirada, sin vocalizar nada, ni siquiera un gruñido. No me atrevo a iniciar la fase 2 sin saber las consecuencias. Sin embargo, en el fondo sé que ella ha cambiado todo._

_**Entrada 2 fecha 21 Junio 2090. Sujeto A4, día 10.**_

_**Capacidad cognitiva: pruebas inconclusas.**_

_**Recomendación: Iniciar fase 2**_

_Fase 2 ha sido iniciada esta mañana a las 800 horas._

_Sujeto A4 ha sido debidamente inoculada para inmunización, eso ha causado un estado vegetativo cuyo motivo es indeterminado, probablemente su cerebro aún no esté completamente desarrollado, más pruebas neuronales e inmunológicas son necesarias. _

_Ahora, el tema de memoria artificial, o psicomemoria como le ha catalogado nuestro neurocientífico más experimentado Dr. Emmett McCarthy es más complejo. Fase 3 es cada día más cercana, llegado el momento debo estar preparado para el método correcto. _

_Lo he discutido con IAS, él cual recomienda latencia, un procedimiento creado por el Dr. McCarthy para ralentizar la adquisición de memoria, en este caso, memorias artificiales creadas específicamente para darle una personalidad a A4. Darle personalidad sería la prueba final, la que permitiría determinar si mi investigación ha dado frutos, de otra manera, estos clones alterados no son nada más que copias de una copia, de una copia, de una copia. _

_En este momento, me enfocaré en perfeccionar fase 1 y mejorar el periodo de gestación. Tengo la plena certeza de que la maduración física y mental tienen que estar equilibradas para poder empezar fase 2. Tal vez si el periodo de gestación es menor pudiera acelerar la maduración celular y neuronal, permitir que su sistema inmunológico sea suficientemente fuerte para entrar a fase 2. _

_**Entrada 3 fecha 24 Junio 2090. Sujeto A4, día 13.**_

_**Capacidad motriz: estado vegetativo**_

_**Capacidad cognitiva: ninguna.**_

_**Recomendación: Iniciar fase 5**_

_A4 ha sido descartada, pero con el conocimiento que me ha proporcionado he logrado cambiar los parámetros de gestación._

_A4 fue la primera en reaccionar ante el entorno e interactuar con él, no fue particularmente bueno, ni duradero, pero le dio vida a su siguiente prototipo B5._

_**Entrada 1 fecha 4 Abril 2091. Sujeto B5.**_

_**Nota:**__ cambio de nomenclatura de A a B, siendo así el periodo de gestación d meses respectivamente._

_**Periodo de gestación: tres meses.**_

_**Recomendación: Iniciar fase 5**_

_B5 es algo que no tengo palabras para explicar a nivel visual, su aspecto aberrante lo llevaré conmigo a la tumba, su cuerpo deforme, sus ojos mirando al vacío. No sé si hay vida en ellos, pero ella, esto, debe entender que su existencia es un error. Ella es la quimera de la que están creadas las pesadillas, también es avance. Aunque sé que es una mutación técnicamente; B5 es también el reflejo de mi osadía, de mi desafío a ser Dios. No tengo remordimientos, esto es ciencia, y la ciencia está construida a base de errores, errores terribles y abominables como este. Pero como todas las anteriores__,__ B5 me ha mostrado un escalón más al camino de la perfección._

_**Entrada 1 fecha 16 Septiembre 2091. Sujeto B6. Día 1**_

_Temía que B6 fuera como su antecesora, sin embargo mi método de aceleración gestacional fue un éxito. Aún no hago contacto con ella, pero en los días posteriores B6 será expuesta al mundo exterior; fuera de su cápsula hiperbárica, que ayuda a acelerar su maduración__,__ y así podré comprobar su capacidad cognitiva y motriz. Esa es la verdadera prueba de que la fase 1 ha sido un éxito._

_**Entrada 1 fecha 17 Septiembre 2091. Sujeto B6. Día 2**_

_¿Por qué todas mueren? ¿Acaso no las he creado a mi imagen y semejanza? ¿Acaso no hay perfección en cada célula diseñada bajo mi ojo calculador, atento hasta el más mínimo detalle? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

_Me temo que maduración física y neuronal no es suficiente, porque aunque B6 es físicamente perfecta por el exterior, su sistema inmune está comprometido, como un recién nacido. No sólo es terriblemente susceptible a cualquier tipo de patógeno benigno para cualquier humano común, sino que ha desarrollado reacciones alérgicas catastróficas que me han orillado a iniciar fase 5, debido a que la inoculación no es una opción, no la soportaría. B6 será descartada hoy a las 1700 horas._

**Presente  
**

**Noviembre 2095**

Toda libertad es hipotética hasta que algo o alguien te hace estar consciente de las cadenas de tu humanidad. Él es prisionero de su propia egolatría y ni siquiera lo sabe, o si lo sabe se regocija en ello. La libertad también puede ser un lastre. Él prefiere la austeridad, el claustro que este palacio le ofrece. No necesita a nadie más que tiempo, y si es listo, hasta eso puede vencer.

Ha quedado solo, cada quién se ha marchado dejándolo a solas con su locura y lo único que queda es un pedazo de carbono con inteligencia artificial incapaz de abandonarlo. IAS…, Jaz es un espejo de él, programado para ser autosustentable y también para hacerle compañía, para darle "equilibrio" y para evitar que se vuelva loco. Se pregunta si ha tenido éxito.

Aún recuerda la conversación con Alice, la creadora de IAS antes de que la viera por última vez.

—_¿Seguro que deseas quedarte aquí? ¿Solo?__—dice Alice con su equipaje listo._

—_No tengo a donde ir, allá afuera no está la respuesta y lo sabes —contesta él parado en la puerta del laboratorio de Alice._

_Ella está tecleando algo en el computador principal, Edward ignora que Alice está haciendo lo único que pueda hacer por él antes de abandonar el lugar._

—_Tampoco aquí, lo único que tendrás será… esto__. __—Mueve sus manos la pequeña mujer hacia el imperio vacío que es este edificio de 30 pisos._

— _Te equivocas__—él contesta entre dientes, molesto por ser cuestionado—__. __Tú, McCarthy, Hale, todos ustedes huyen como cobardes ante el futuro, ¡esto es el futuro__,__ Alice! ¡Ella es el futuro!__—Apunta Edward a la cápsula donde A1 está siendo creada en fluido proteínico en el laboratorio contiguo._

_Alice camina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla._

—_Oh Edward__—ella dice con lágrimas en sus ojos—__. __Déjala ir, por tu bien, por tu paz mental._

—_Esto no es sobre ella. Tú, mejor que nadie__,__ debería saber que hago esto por razones más poderosas, por la trascendencia humana._

—_¿Y crees que eso es crear el ser perfecto? ¡Esto no empezó así!, ¡no me uní a esta investigación para jugar a Dios! __Y__ no sé en qu__é__ momento… —Ella baja su mirada y sacude su cabeza.—__. __Esto no es ético, es jugar con algo más allá de tu comprensión._

—_Nada está fuera de la comprensión humana__,__ Alice, sólo se necesita tiempo, trabajo, esfuerzo y determinación__—él contesta seguro de si mismo—__. _Ella_ era un mito, una leyenda hace 50 años y aquí está. _

—_Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo quedarme a ver esto, a ver como terminas…_

—_¿Loco?_

_Alice camina hacia la computadora principal y presiona un botón._

—_Espero que no —ella dice para sí misma._

_Se escucha el inicio de todos los computadores principales reiniciarse y por primera vez su voz robótica, onomatopeya de vida artificial, cobra vida ante sus ojos._

—_Hola, soy IAS, Inteligencia Autosustentable Sistemática. _

—_Hola, soy Alice__—ella responde con una sonrisa—, y él es Edward. Dr. Edward Cullen. _

—_Tú eres mi creadora__—IAS rectifica._

—_Lo soy, pero tu administrador principal es el Dr. Cullen. Clave de activación 2371._

—_Cambio de administrador aceptado. Hola Dr. Cullen._

—_¿Qué es esto?__—Edward pregunta escandalizado._

—_Él es mi creación más preciada, y eso tenemos en común por eso jamás te juzgué, no hasta que sobrepasaste los límites de lo moral, lo ético__. Porque__ Edward, IAS tiene límites, él no es humano —ella enfatiza._

—_¿Y qué? ¿eso te hace mejor? una computadora pensante no cambia nada, sigue siendo dependiente del humano. ¡De nosotros!_

—_Lamento corregirlo Dr. Cullen pero debido a que mi energía depende de luz solar y mi información se alimenta de la red, no necesito de un humano para mi existencia. La autosustentación…_

— _¿Qué se supone que hará esta máquina?—interrumpe Edward._

—_Es mi legado y te lo dejo, lo he programado para hacer todo lo que yo hacía. Es capaz de administrar el lugar, controlar los sistemas de plantación, irrigación, luz, agua, sistema central de comunicaciones, seguridad… __É__l es…—"yo" piensa Alice. _

—_Mi mayordomo__—Edward dice riéndose sarcásticamente—__. __¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? Te vas y ¿crees que dejándome tu juguete es suficiente para compensar abandonarme cuando más te necesito Alice?_

—_Quedarme aquí nos haría infelices, me haría infeliz —ella recrimina._

_Edward cambia su postura completamente, camina hacia Alice y la abraza._

—_Alice, te lo ruego, no te vayas, allá afuera no hay nada que valga la pena._

_Ella se desapega de él y lo besa, en los labios. ¿Hace cuánto no lo tenía así de cerca? Hay veces que él ni siquiera la miraba, no, no sólo no la miraba, él veía en su cara otra cosa, un ser irreal que ni siquiera tenía vida y la comparaba con ella. Es por eso que no puede quedarse, no cuando ama a un hombre que está enamorado de una idea, de una abstracción de la perfección con la que ella jamás podría competir. Pero le deja una parte de si misma en IAS, que secretamente es una reproducción de sus más puros sentimientos en líneas de código y reglas de inferencia, ordenadas para imitar su amor, sus cuidados y su buena administración de este terrible lugar. _

_Sin decir una sola palabra, ella toma su equipaje y camina hacia el elevador. Presionar el botón del piso 0 es más que huir, es saber que jamás le será permitido regresar y Edward lo sabe._

Él, con el paso de los años, fue viendo ciertos rasgos en IAS que sólo Alice podría haber programado con intención de reflejarse en ese trasto al que ha aprendido a tolerar. Algunas frases o palabras son tan... Alice. La extraña, terriblemente, pero también entiende por qué se fue. Tal vez si él se hubiera enamorado de ella, como ella lo hizo con él, nada de esto —del futuro que está creando en su laboratorio— existiría. Es por eso que piensa que el amor es un lastre, igual que la libertad. La trascendencia es todo lo que queda como especie, y él será el que la perpetúe hacia el fin de los tiempos.

Mientras, como buen súbdito de la paciencia, él espera la maduración de su nuevo prototipo B1LA. Sólo un mes más.

* * *

**NOTA EDUCATIVA DE AUTOR**

***Benchmark es una prueba de fiabilidad y desempeño de cierto programa o protocolo en el cual ya sabes cuál es el resultado y lo usas como comparativa de tus futuras pruebas en las cuales los parámetros deben ser los mismos al benchmark. Por ejemplo: un benchmark de un pastel de chocolate es la receta, la haces y el pastel te queda malo, quiere decir que algo hiciste mal. Es mucho más complicado que eso, pero creo que esa abstracción es suficiente para que entiendan el contexto en que se usó la palabra, pues la usaré bastante en el futuro.**

**GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE ME ESTÁN LEYENDO Y POR SUS REVIEWS, GAHHH MI INTENCIÓN ES CONTESTAR TODOS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO HACERLO PRONTO.**

**Saludos, **

**Eve**


	3. C2 Bromatología

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**BROMATOLOGÍA**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Playlist:**

**The Outsider- A Perfect Circle**

**Alone-Dark Horses**

**Recognizer-Daft Punk**

* * *

Hace meses que no recorre los pasillos yermos de los pisos inferiores; se ha quedado varado en el septuagésimo piso pues no existe necesidad de su presencia o su control, IAS se encarga de eso, excepto este tipo de cosas; cuando el alimentador proteínico del que se crea su alimento ha sido averiado.

—¿En qué piso dijiste que está el alimentador?

—Catorce —responde IAS.

Edward se pone su equipo especial, que consiste en un traje protector, una mascarilla y oxígeno; la realidad es que, el septuagésimo piso ha sido aislado del exterior para evitar patógenos que puedan afectar a sus prototipos. Es el único piso que está debidamente esterilizado y cualquier contacto externo lo contaminaría. Esto requiere que al salir utilice un traje para evitar contaminarse él y traer algo de vuelta, así como entrar a la cámara de esterilización.

Todo el proceso para salir dura una hora incluyendo los quince minutos de esterilización en la que él debe estar completamente desnudo, luego ponerse el traje y por último ajustar el nivel de oxígeno en el equipo.

El peso total que lleva, que es su traje más las herramientas, es suficiente para fatigarlo con tan solo caminar unos metros.

—Alice debió de haberte dado un cuerpo, estoy muy viejo para estas cosas —dice Edward fatigado mientras el elevador baja piso por piso.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta IAS, esta vez la modulación en su voz es casi humana.

Edward se ríe nerviosamente

—No.

—Tu presión sanguínea ha aumentado, tus pupilas están dilatadas y estás transpirando efusivamente.

—¿No me digas capitán obvio? Tal vez es el maldito traje de cemento que llevo encima —Edward contesta justo cuando el elevador se detiene.

Traga saliva y espera que la puerta se abra, cree que nunca ha estado aquí, no en este piso específico.

—La planta de alimentación está justo al fondo, en la puerta gris —dice IAS.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver una vez dentro?

IAS hace una pausa extraña y luego responde.

—La planta de alimentación, tú sabes… la que lleva días sin funcionar.

—El sarcasmo no te va—responde Edward entrando al cuarto.

Le es extraño estar aquí, todo es menos… limpio; hay pecina en las esquinas, es por la humedad y falta de limpieza. Aunque la luz blanca es nítida, todo se ve más lóbrego; las máquinas metálicas abarcan espacios y crean sombras más grandes que una pared, todo es tan… imponente.

—Hay materia orgánica que todavía no está procesada —indica IAS

Edward asiente, porque efectivamente IAS lo puede ver desde una de las tantas cámaras que aún funcionan en el lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Edward, todavía inspeccionando el lugar.

—La falla está en el purificador, es la máquina que está en la esquina norte, con un letrero que dice "P-100 AG". Necesitas levantar la tapa quitar el filtro y poner el nuevo.

El humano camina lentamente hacia la máquina, el sudor llega a su nuca y una gota particularmente está sobre su ceja. La etiqueta indicada por IAS es visible en un amarillo fluorescente y letras rojas con una advertencia de "Contenido biológico".

En teoría, sabe lo que hay ahí, no es un ignorante respecto a las cosas de este lugar, sólo prefiere desconocer ciertas… realidades y enfocar su mente en su proyecto. Pero ahora que está aquí, no sabe realmente lo que va a ver al levantar la tapa.

El alimentador proteínico es eso; una máquina que separa las proteínas de la materia orgánica para así alimentar las plantas, o bien, crear la base nutritiva que posteriormente es vaciado en otra máquina que lo convierte en alimento _ingerible, _relativamente satisfactorio para el gusto humano.

La idea principal era promover la autosuficiencia del lugar, el reciclaje de material orgánico disponible, como plantas, desechos de comida o…

Edward abre la tapa, y suspira en alivio. El fluido visible es meramente transparente, espeso y cree es inodoro.

—Entonces, ¿sólo meto mi mano y busco el filtro?

—Así es, el filtro deberá ser de unos 30 por 15 cm en dimensiones, negro y de material ligero. El cedazo está atascado, pero como no estoy seguro que la integridad de la pieza esté intacta, es posible que se necesite reemplazar.

—Bien, espera —contesta Edward, bufando de cargar el equipo.

Edward mete su mano y forcejea hasta que toca el filtro; su guante, que es poco adecuado para maniobras finas, hace que al tratar de tomar el filtro sea difícil, y con movimientos torpes esta unos buenos cinco minutos —cada uno menos de oxígeno de sus treinta disponibles— tratando de sacar la oprobiosa parte mecánica.

Al fin, saca la pieza que efectivamente tiene atascado algo. En un principio no distingue la forma, pero es médico, es imposible no reconocer el hueso malar, parte de un cráneo humano.

Vomita en su traje.

Se quita el casco en desesperación.

La alarma suena. _**"Contaminación" "Contaminación" "Contaminación"**_ ad nauseam.

IAS habla, pero él sigue viendo el hueso en su mente y tiene más horcadas, la nausea no detiene, es una ola que lo invade cada segundo; una venganza de su indiferencia hacia la realidad de todos estos años, una retribución de todas **ellas** por su indolente moral.

—Edward, debes ponerte el casco inmediatamente —advierte IAS.

El genetista quita su sudor y mira alrededor, no hay nadie, más que él y el hueso malar. El hueso malar y él, todas ellas en él, dentro de él, en su sistema, subsanando su hambre, dando energía. Todas son parte de él de alguna manera, _todas…todas son él_.

—Edward, si no te pones el casco tu nivel de contaminación será irreversible y no podré permitirte el acceso al laboratorio.

Eso despierta a Edward, que toma el casco y con todas sus nauseas aún a flor de piel, se enclaustra en su propio vómito.

—¿Crees poder cambiar el filtro? —pregunta IAS.

Edward no responde, se limita a tomar el hueso y quitarlo. El cedazo está intacto, así que no hay necesidad de cambiar la pieza. Rápidamente pone el filtro otra vez en su lugar y se larga de ahí.

—Me mentiste —dice Edward unas horas después, cuando ya ha pasado todo el protocolo de descontaminación y se ha hecho análisis de sangre.

—Era necesario —responde IAS.

El médico se sienta en el sillón de su cama, con una toalla sobre su cintura. Se ha dado una ducha por segunda vez, aún puede oler el vómito en su traje.

—El aire no está contaminado, al menos no de patógenos que puedan dañar mi investigación.—dice Edward indignado.

Lo ha descubierto al regresar y ver que la cámara de descontaminación no percibió ningún patógeno, ni siquiera un hongo, nada.

—Son precauciones, me han diseñado para seguir un protocolo estricto…

—Es estúpido, eso es. No había necesidad de ponerme el traje.

—No para el piso 14, pero si el problema era más serio tendrías que haber bajado al piso 5.

—¿Qué hay en el piso 5? —pregunta Edward.

—Está la planta de recepción.

Donde caen los cuerpos, él no lo dice, pero lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que era posible bajar ahí? —él pregunta molesto.

—Estabas nervioso al salir por primera vez de este piso en dos años, tu comportamiento errático podría haber sido empeorado si te hubiera dado más información de la necesaria.

—¿Estabas siendo condescendiente conmigo? ¿Tú? ¿Una puta máquina? ¿Quién crees que eres, mi madre? —él grita.

IAS no responde.

—¿Qué más me has estado ocultando, Jaz? —Esta vez Edward usa su nombre humano, el que él mismo le ha dado a base de una sutil camaradería que han tenido estos últimos 7 años.

IAS no responde.

—¡Contesta!

—Acceso denegado. —Es lo único que responde la máquina.

—¿Acceso denegado? No puedes denegarme el acceso, soy tu administrador principal, mierda, ¡soy la única persona aquí! —vocifera el genetista.

IAS no responde.

—IAS, clave de acceso 2371, confirma —dice Edward entre dientes.

—Administrador Dr. Edward Cullen, nivel de acceso siete.

—IAS ¿soy tu administrador? —pregunta Edward.

—Afirmativo —responde la voz robótica.

—Y mi acceso a tu información y a la información de este edificio es ilimitado, confirma.

—Negativo, el nivel de acceso es siete, de ocho.

* * *

**NOTA EDUCATIVA DE AUTOR:**

BROMATOLOGÍA: no es un estudio de las bromas! ya las vi riéndose e.e O sea, el título es gracioso pero no por eso ¿Saben lo que significa Bromatología? Es la ciencia que estudia los alimentos, ESO si es gracioso (si tienen un torcido sentido del humor como yo) nom nom clones de Bella que ricos!

Provecho!

Eve


	4. C3 Parteogénesis

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**PARTEOGÉNESIS**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Science Killer- Black Angels**

**Back for A Day- Sixth June**

* * *

Los primeros días fue invadido por la incredulidad de haber sido timado por siete años, luego, poco a poco, fue frustración al buscar por cada rincón del cuarto y laboratorio de Alice sin encontrar nada; pero ¿qué podría encontrar? Algo, cualquier indicio de que existe el nivel ocho, de que la mentira es real. No obstante, se le olvidaba que Alice Brandon siempre fue más que una programadora, era realmente el cerebro de este lugar; ¿él? Él sólo era el genetista obsesionado, pero ella diseñó esto, cada rincón fue planeado y modificado bajo su meticuloso ojo.

—Sabes dónde está, ¿cierto? —pregunta Edward sentado en el laboratorio de Alice, lugar al que ya no tiene mucha necesidad de ir.

No sabe si pudiera encontrar algo en este cúmulo de archivos anidados en otros archivos; él realmente no sabe sobre computadores, no sabe ni siquiera qué buscar.

— No entiendo tu pregunta Edward —responde IAS.

—Su diario, algo que me diga por qué me ha mentido, por qué Alice me mantuvo al margen y se fue sin revelarme la verdad —dice tocando la pantalla, buscando algún nombre de archivo revelador. Vaya, tiene tiempo si quiere para buscar en cada archivo por los próximos 10 días, hasta que B1LA termine de madurar.

—Te refieres al nivel 8.

—Por ahora, pero ¿qué más me ha ocultado? ¿Qué más me han ocultado todos? —recrimina Edward, al fin encontrando un archivo con nombre "2081".

—¿Acaso importa? ¿Ha evitado que prosigas con tu investigación? —pregunta IAS.

El médico abre el archivo esperando encontrar alguna pista, pero lo que encuentra lo deja con más preguntas y añoranzas; son fotos, decenas de ellas, del grupo de investigación de S-CORP. Él no sale en muchas, pero cuando lo hace, Alice siempre está ahí. Una en particular donde están los cuatro: Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Alice y él. Aumenta con sus dedos la imagen hacia ellos dos. Él no se ve particularmente feliz, pero se ve joven y con mirada evasiva; detestaba este tipo de fotos, pero la compañía insistía en ello para tener un registro. Alice sonríe y lo mira, él aún estaba todavía muy lejos de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Alice hacia él, por aquel entonces todo era tan reciente.

Las siguientes fotos eran de los diferentes pisos del edificio, en construcción, cuando todavía esto no era una fortaleza.

—Ella sabía lo que hacía, conocía este lugar mejor que nadie. Cuando la corporación la contrató fueron tiempos extraños, nadie sabía lo importante que la autosuficiencia sería, no como lo es hoy en día. Pero nos timó a todos, nadie se atrevería a sospechar que una tímida programadora con lentes y aspecto descuidado podría crear esto… a ti. Alice sabía lo que hacía cuando te dejó aquí. —Edward habla más para sí mismo, levantándose y cambiando la modulación de su voz—. Pero tienes razón, mi restricción al nivel 8 no ha cambiado nada en mi proyecto, sin embargo tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme si lo hubiera hecho más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward toca la imagen de Alice.

—La extrañas —afirma IAS.

—Era mi mejor amiga, al menos quiero creerlo.—suena nostálgico— No puedo conciliar la idea de que me haya ocultado información valiosa, no en estos tiempos. Pero ella sabía que iba a llegar el día en que me diera cuenta de la mentira. Dime, Jaz, tengo curiosidad de saber; ¿qué tipo de lealtad tienes a tu creadora? ¿Tu diseño te permite entender tu existencia?

—La lealtad es un sentimiento complejo que no puedo reproducir. La existencia, sin embargo, es un producto de tiempo y consciencia del ente. Mi tiempo es extendido indefinidamente hasta que haya sol, y mi consciencia es tener un uso, el cual es mantener este lugar y servirte.

—Así que mientras haya sol y exista este lugar o yo, crees que es suficiente para existir. ¿Qué pasaría cuando no existan ninguno de esos tres factores?

—Si deja de haber sol, me apagaré y dejaré de ser. Si este lugar se destruye o tú mueres, me quedaré en estasis.

—¿Estasis? —pregunta Edward extrañado de que usase esa palabra un computador.

El sistema interrumpe la conversación con una alarma que Edward esperaba hace horas.

"**Parteogénesis completa"**

Edward mira su reloj, son las 2:46 am.

—Ya era tiempo. IAS, activa la segunda cámara para transferencia somántica celular para sujeto B2LA.

—Entendido.

—¿Cuánto para maduración?

—189 horas aproximadamente.

—Bien, creo que me arriesgaré. A prototipo B1LA vamos a activarlo con latencia, es mejor hacerlo ahora. Inserta memoria artificial Alpha-Iota en chip neuronal.

—Iniciando activación.

Edward observa en la pantalla el nivel de progresión en porcentaje, a su lado está B1LA en la cápsula de maduración con un tuvo en su boca, suspendida en líquido. Unos tubos están insertados en cada oído, con agujas directamente en su hipocampo, estimulando la potenciación a largo plazo entre neuronas, otra tercera aguja está en la parte superior de su cráneo, donde está directamente insertado el chip, el cual se conecta con su lóbulo temporal, el que maneja la memoria.

Mientras la activación inicia, B1LA empieza a tener espasmos.

—Ritmo cardiaco acelerado 130 —dice IAS.

—Continua.

El porcentaje sube a 48% y B1LA sigue convulsionando, con ritmo cardiaco acelerado, pero estable. Su actividad cerebral es inusualmente alta, pero es normal, su cerebro está siendo fecundado con memorias que nunca había tenido, dándole una nueva personalidad, la cual no será activada hasta que Edward lo diga. Es un procedimiento difícil y delicado, casi un arte; si no lo hace bien, el trabajo de tres meses será inservible.

Poco a poco el porcentaje llega a 70.

—Detente, ahora activa memoria artificial Delta-Gama y procura no hacerlo muy rápido ¿quieres?

B1LA detiene su convulsión.

Dos barras de progresión están en la pantalla, una de Alpha-Iota y otra Delta Gama, mientras la barra progresiva de la primera está aumentando lentamente, la otra está aumentando rápidamente, de tal manera que ambas terminen al mismo tiempo, al menos esa es la idea.

La activación neuronal Delga-Gama es mucho más compleja, es el subconsciente que permitirá que B1LA sea un ser real, no sólo una marioneta que crea las memorias que se le han inculcado, sino que le dará patrones de comportamiento. La latencia, el sistema de adaptación mnemotécnica que diseñó McCarthy, simplemente hará que estos patrones sean "diluidos" a su cerebro en forma lenta, como si fuera natural, algo que podría considerarse como un proceso acelerado de aprendizaje, pero en realidad es mucho más, es la capacidad del prototipo de comprender todo a una capacidad más allá de la que posee el ser humano actual.

El proceso ha sido finalizado, B1LA ha sido la primera en tener latencia activada y eso es un éxito para Edward.

—¿B2LA? —pregunta IAS.

—No, a ella no, haré pruebas con las dos en forma paralela, ¿qué mejor forma de experimentar que con dos sujetos de prueba exactamente iguales?

—¿Edward?

El humano está anotando los datos en el computador

—¿Sí?—pregunta distraído.

—Los humanos no son como las máquinas, ustedes no necesitan un propósito para existir. Sólo lo hacen.

—¿Eso que significa? —pregunta Edward levantando la cabeza, molesto de ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasará si las dos sobreviven?

—No lo harán —responde Edward.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunta IAS.

—Sí las dos pasan las fases principales, elegiré a una.—dice con simpleza.

—Matarás a una—afirma IAS.

—¿Es eso lo que haré? ¿Realmente crees que estén vivas? No, la vida es más compleja que solo carne.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Pasen al grupo de fb y digan sus teorías, yo pongo las palomitas y ustedes el debato ;)

Saludos,

Eve


	5. C4 Genotipo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**GENOTIPO**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música de este capítulo **

**She-Sixth June**

**The game has changed- Daft Punk**

**Desert Garden-VAST**

**(link de playlist de spotify en mi perfil)**

* * *

¿Hay algo más destructor que la belleza, la más decepcionante de las ilusiones?. Evolutivamente hablando, es un mecanismo de engaño, de manipulación; compuesta de simetría y pequeños detalles únicos que cautivan. Es una traición evolutiva, pues hemos sido diseñados para ser presa de la indescifrable tentación. Y aunque subjetiva, es ineludible pues es reiterada una y otra vez en la naturaleza que nos rodea.

Como el _número áureo_, la belleza geométrica es una voluptuosa inercia hacia la perfección. Ese número que está en la disposición de pétalos en las flores, la distribución de hojas en un tallo, la relación entre la distancia entre las espiras del interior retorcido de un caracol o como su vista se lo rectifica. También se encuentra en sus prototipos: el número áureo se encuentra en la distancia entre el ombligo y la planta de los pies, respecto a la altura total de cada una de ellas. Edward se mesmeriza con la sutil superioridad que ejerce la simetría, tan simple y tan poderosa. Más aún que piel lozana, sin marcas o defectos, extremidades simétricas y altura proporcional, la eugenesia* que ha ejercido es la culminación de la escultura genética; no es simplemente cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, como él lo ha dictaminado, sino es la voz suave y mirada dócil; recreación tan exacta de la original, que siempre que las ve por primera vez, siente que debe arrodillarse ante ellas.

Lo destruyen poco a poco con la belleza inhumana que todas tienen, con la decepción que se queda, con la culpa que se va. Pero lo que más duele, es admitir que toda esa belleza no es perfección, no para él.

B1LA, pasiva en su capullo estéril del cuarto de pruebas A, es la que él vigila con más detenimiento. B2LA, sin embargo, está inquisitiva, explorando el vacío e insípido cuarto de pruebas B.

En simpatía, él busca esa parte interior donde permita verlas como igual, tal vez como superior, pero es la maldición de su trabajo, o la recompensa; ser empático es lo único que se le escapa de las manos.

**_Entrada 1 fecha 13 Agosto 2091. Sujeto B1LA y B2LA. _**

**_Nota:_**_ cambio de nomenclatura LA, siendo así LA "Latencia Activada" de psicomemoria. Se considera iniciar nueva serie de sujetos para normalizar metraje de pruebas y parámetros. IAS determinará por medio de pruebas psicomotrices la maduración neuronal._

**_Periodo de gestación: tres meses._**

**_Estudio paralelo de sujetos_**

**_Día 1 _**

_B1LA_

_Sujeto muestra la típica curiosidad que se ha manifestado en todas las anteriores. Efectivamente, gracias a la latencia, su aprendizaje ha sido más rápido que lo normal. Introduciré en la pantalla que está en su cuarto unas cuantas instrucciones visuales, que le permitirán inferir algunas palabras._

_B2LA_

_Es como un recién nacido; el sujeto es incapaz de comprender sobre sus necesidades básicas. Aunque maduro físicamente, su nivel mental dista mucho de su desarrollo psicológico. He tenido que utilizar el gas para dormirla, mientras entro y limpio sus desechos orgánicos. Consideraré pasarla a sala de pruebas C, donde los inmuebles son más… fácil de esterilizar._

**_Entrada 3 fecha 14 Agosto 2091. Sujeto B1LA y B2LA. _**

_Día 2_

_B1LA_

_No debería sorprenderme, sabía que el Dr. McCarthy era un gran científico, y sus trabajos darían frutos fantásticos, pero verlo con mis propios ojos es fascinante. B1LA aprendió 50 palabras en un día, gracias a la animación básica que le he presentado y a la latencia activada de psicomemoria que le permite aprender todo en tiempo acelerado. Su acento es torpe, pero entendible. Comprendee conceptos básicos como frío, dolor (al sentir hambre) y soledad. Cuando las animaciones terminan, B1LA se queda inerte por horas, hasta que la compuerta se abre y el alimento es introducido por la puertecilla. Luego se mira en el espejo, siempre les atrae el espejo._

_B2LA_

_El avance de B2LA es lento, infructuosamente lento, lo único que tienen en común ella y su gemela es la obsesión por los espejos. Estos son necesarios pues crean sentido de consciencia, existencia e identidad, pero parece que eso falla con B2LA, pues aunque mire por horas a su imagen, parece no comprender más allá del concepto básico del reflejo; de hecho se porta como si el espejo fuera su doble, una compañía que ella tolera. Es un tanto mórbido y psicológicamente fascinante, pero no estoy de humor para jugar al psiquiatra. Si tuviera una vida para criarla lo haría, pero no tengo el tiempo ni la mente para hacerlo. La vida es competencia, y ella está fallando en la carrera evolutiva. Sin embargo, he aprendido algo sobre este sujeto en particular: siempre lleva guantes de repuesto cuando quieras limpiar materia orgánica fecal._

**_Entrada 3 fecha 24 Agosto 2091. Sujeto B1LA y B2LA. _**

_Día 10_

_B1LA_

_Ella pergeña el lenguaje a un nivel inconcebible, al menos para mí. Con más de 300 palabras, tiene el lenguaje de un niño de 2 años. Tal vez la latencia no es tan mala idea después de todo. Pedí a IAS que hiciera un cálculo de proyección sobre el crecimiento físico, así como la maduración cognitiva y empírica de B1LA. Los resultados arrojaron que es capaz de madurar a una edad adulta a nivel mental en un mes. _

_B2LA_

_He intentado acercarme a ella, hablar, hacer que me imite; es tan frustrante como hablar con un cachorro. Me sigue con la mirada, trata de tocar mi cara y sonríe, pero más que eso B2LA es incapaz de comunicarse o expresar algo. Aún sin latencia, el sujeto debería ser capaz de vocalizar palabras o aprender cosas básicas como caminar, pero tengo la sospecha que este prototipo sufre de retraso mental, tal vez la inoculación tuvo un grave efecto secundario, tal vez es sólo mala biología._

**_Entrada 4 fecha 13 Septiembre 2091. Sujeto B1LA y B2LA. _**

_Día 30_

_B1LA_

_Ninguna había durado tanto como ella, es mi experimento más exitoso y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estoy considerando seriamente pasar a fase 2 aunque IAS aconseja lo contrario. Aceleraré latencia, de tal manera que las memorias se filtren en unos cuantos días. El único problema es que el sujeto empieza a comportarse en forma errática y voluble. Sin ningún contacto más que una pantalla, me pregunto lo que sufre es de algún tipo de aburrimiento, la fiebre de cabina** o soledad. No sabría decirlo, mi autoaislamiento me ha hecho ajeno a ese tipo de sinsabores. _

_B2LA_

_El sujeto se limita a estar en posición fetal y llorar. No come, no se mueve, no se levanta al verme entrar, es como si comprendiera cual es su destino. No tengo más remedio que pasar B2LA a fase 5. El sujeto será descartado hoy a las 1600 horas._

Nunca fue padre, ¿en que momento podría serlo? Si alguna vez lo consideró, fue hace tiempo, cuando tenía la motivación correcta, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero esto, piensa, es lo más cercano a ser un padre. Camina de un lado a otro esperando que B1LA despierte después de su activación neuronal mientras juega con su bolígrafo presionando el botón una y otra vez; es un artículo olvidado, un vestigio de modernidad pasada que ha perdido su uso con el paso del tiempo; pero él se aferra al objeto como una distracción a la que recurre en momentos de ansiedad como este. Siempre en el bolsillo frontal de su bata, el bolígrafo es un símbolo de disparidad anacrónica a la que él todavía es renuente, como el hombre viejo que es y que reniega de su tiempo.

De vez en cuando la mira a B1LA por la pantalla, aún dormida y se pregunta las consecuencias de sus actos, son preguntas irrelevantes, que sólo se hace la gente que duda. No tiene idea si las memorias están todas ahí a flor de piel, si están esparcidas por los rincones del subconsciente o si estarán retraídas esperando ser accionadas con algún gatillo emocional. Activar su chip neuronal conllevó un gran trabajo de equipo entre él e IAS, tratando de no destruir sus conexiones neuronales mientras la información fluía, pero eso no quiere decir que esto sea una ciencia exacta, es todo error y prueba, prueba y error. Prueba y **errores terribles**.

Cinco horas después, cuando B1LA no despierta, Edward se da a la tarea de limpiar sus fallas de decisión. No tiene que caminar mucho, los cuartos de prueba A y C—a donde a cambiado a B2LA— están cerca y sólo están separados por un cuarto. Además, el lugar no es grande, es un espacio diseñado para contener. No obstante, este laboratorio es tan familiar; pero extrañamente aún después de tantos años no conoce cada rincón; en total, ocho cuartos de prueba forman un círculo y en medio de todo está él, con su gran computador decidiendo destinos. Sin tener necesidad de utilizar todos los cuartos, Edward se pregunta si fuera más joven, tendría la energía para realizar tantos experimentos a la vez. Inmediatamente se responde "No", aunque la tuviera, ya no tiene el estómago para más, no desde esa vez en la planta de alimentación donde vio la ineludible realidad.

Remueve ese mórbido recuerdo y camina hacia el cuarto de pruebas C; duda si presionar el botón de gas, pero desiste a último momento. B2LA bien podría estar muerta, su estado es catatónico. Metódicamente, abre la puerta utilizando medidas biométricas: su mano, su córnea y su voz. Una vez que las tres partes han sido validadas, la puerta se abre automáticamente.

Ella no se mueve, está famélica y débil; su retina está dilatada y su respiración es superficial, parece un animal en agonía. La toma en sus brazos y la saca del cuarto.

Al pasar por las pantallas que cubren el laboratorio, nota que la pantalla de la cámara designada para el cuarto A no muestra a B1LA., la cual debería de verse recostada en su cama. Es un ángulo intrincado, ella podría haberse levantado y esconderse pero la gran pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿acaso la psicomemoria ha funcionado?. Tiene la decisión de ir hasta el repositorio y dejar a B2LA, pero eso lo haría perder más de 20 minutos, pues necesita ir hacia el ala este y luego regresar. El ansia de saber si su experimento a tenido éxito, gana.

Decide optimizar su tiempo y regresar a B2LA a su cuarto. Distraído y emocionado corre hacia el computador principal y maniobra la cámara hasta que la encuentra. B1LA está arrinconada en una esquina y mira directamente a la cámara. El genetista entrecierra sus ojos, tratando de entender tan extraña actitud.

—¿Ha hablado? —pregunta Edward.

—Sujeto B1LA no ha vocalizado ningún sonido —responde IAS.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había despertado? —pregunta Edward molesto revisando el monitor de los parámetros biológicos de B1LA.

IAS no responde, pero Edward no se molesta en preguntar nuevamente, revisando el ritmo cardiaco se da cuenta que B1LA está asustada.

Considera esperar, esa loca idea pasa por su cabeza sólo por unos segundos pero actúa bajo sus impulsos y camina hacia el cuarto A. Cada paso de validación biométrica lo deja más ansioso. Casi lo puede tocar, esto es lo que ha esperado por años y años de investigación. Al fin la tendrá frente a frente.

El cuarto se abre, él es un intruso en el universo de un ser que pensaba estaba solo en el mundo, creando así un shock existencial en el clon. B1LA levanta su mirada y lo ve. Edward puede ver su mirada diferente, hay reconocimiento por unos breves segundos.

Edward espera su muerte como todas las otras veces, oh la espera y la detesta, pero ésta no viene. Él se agacha y se acerca, mientras que ella levanta su mano y toca su cara. Sí, esto es lo más cercano a la paternidad.

—¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me reconoces? —él pregunta con voz temblorosa.

B1LA entrecierra sus ojos y está a punto de hablar, pero algo la distrae, algo detrás de Edward.

El grito es desgarrador, la cacofonía de la desesperación.

Edward voltea y la ve, frágil como es, una abominación hacia la razón, la muestra de que los errores regresan para atormentarte. B2LA sigue gritando, escalofriantemente mirando su contraparte. B1LA se levanta rápidamente, sus ojos no comprenden lo que ve. Es ella, o algo parecido a ella, la atrocidad de sus facciones la dejan atónita. Luego voltea con él y hace una simple pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz entrecierra todas las connotaciones de la decepción.

—Tú sabes por qué —él contesta desafiante, levantándose lentamente.

B1LA no responde vocalmente, pero sus ojos se empañan ligeramente porque entiende todo ahora; porque en efecto, sabe la razón de esta abominación.

Él da un paso hacia B1LA, pero ella retrocede otro. De reojo B1LA ve que su copia triste y frágil está todavía en estado histérico. B1LA se acerca a ella y la toma de la cara, B2LA se calma inmediatamente.

—Todo va a estar bien —dice el clon, tomando el cuello de su gemela y apretándolo con fuerza, la fuerza que un ser más que humano como ella, tiene. B2LA no pone resistencia, la docilidad a su destrucción quiebra el corazón nuevo y limpio de B1LA.

Él no hace nada cuando ve caer el cuerpo, ¿no es acaso él, el ejecutor de los experimentos fallidos? Y esto, esta mujer que entiende la tragedia que existe en este laboratorio en tan solo unos minutos, ha hecho su trabajo.

Ella voltea a verlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, recriminación es lo único que hay en esos orbes marrones. Ella camina hacia él, lentamente, no es amenazante, es más como una examinación a detalle, inventariando movimientos, catalogando facciones, decidiendo.

Edward quiere preguntar tantas cosas, pero la imagen de ella, consciente, viva y real, lo deja con un _detentè_ corporal.

Ahora cerca, ella vuelve a tocar su cara, luego baja su mano hacia su pecho y por último toma su mano, la cual lleva a su cara.

Por unos segundos es ella, ¿o siempre ha sido ella? No lo sabe, todo es confuso ahora, porque ya no es un científico o Dios; es un hombre, y ella siempre tendrá ese poder sobre él.

—Oh amor, ¿qué has hecho? —ella dice con voz quebrada.

—Traerte de vuelta —él responde tomándola de la cara y la besa. Es arrebatador, como la primera vez cuando él quería amar algo y no dejarlo ir. Cuando ella necesitaba sentirse viva y él estaba ahí para hacérselo saber. Cuando besaba sus labios y aunque sabían a adiós, él nunca se apartó. Es así como la amaba, como su corazón quedó en suspensión hasta ahora.

—Te equivocas.—contesta y luego espeta sobre su aorta con el bolígrafo que tomó de la chaqueta de Edward.

Él enmudece porque verla morir tantas veces lo ha dejado insensible, es como si no reconociera la escena frente a él, no es real. Ella cae a sus brazos, la sangre tibia toca sus bíceps y eso lo hace reaccionar, es la primera vez que ella muere de manera tan brutal. Se aferra su cuerpo, meciéndose, llorando por primera vez en años. No puede culpar a nadie más que a su corazón débil, a su humanidad imperfecta; si existe un Dios, se pregunta si este es el dolor que siente cada vez que muere una creación suya; que carga más grande, que inconmensurable tristeza. Y ahora más que nunca entiende a ese Dios que lo creo, a ese ser que pudo haber sido como él, triste, solo, harto de la decepción. Es imposible que pueda reprocharle algo jamás o culparlo, después de todo él entiende de crueldad divina.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Lo educativo primero.

**Eugenesia:**es una filosofía social que defiende la mejora de los rasgos hereditarios humanos mediante diversas formas de intervención manipulada y métodos selectivos de humanos. El eugenismo pretendería el aumento de personas más fuertes, sanas e inteligentes. En este caso Edward hace eugenesia en su laboratorio modificando genes para cambiar particularidades físicas del clon. ¿Han visto la película GATTACA? (si no, se las recomiendo) pues es eso, exactamente.

**Fiebre de cabina (cabin fever):**Reacción claustrofóbica cuando una o un grupo de personas ha sido aislado en un espacio pequeño sin nada que hacer por un periodo de tiempo.

Las preguntas después.

Yo sé que se preguntan quién es la original ( y otras decenas más de preguntas) y probablemente lo sepan en los futuros capítulos, aún así que me gustaría leer sus teorías ya sea en comentarios o en el grupo de fb.

Saludos,

Eve


	6. C5 In vacuo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**IN VACUO**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Deep Blue - Arcade Fire**

**Little Black Submarines - The Black Keys**

**The Lonely Life - City and Colour**

**(Link al playlist en Spotify está en mi perfil)**

* * *

Lo suyo siempre fueron los conocimientos factuales: fórmulas, teorías, corolarios y axiomas. Las hipótesis eran del resto, de esos que temen saber la verdad; no se puede construir ciencia con puras hipótesis.

Desde muy corta edad le llamó la atención la perfección del cuerpo humano y le daba una curiosidad mórbida saber el contenido. La sangre en particular, era para él un viaducto de misterios que aun en la época moderna en la que él creció, seguía teniendo sus recovecos de información muy bien guardados. Era obvio que su rumbo estaba en la medicina moderna, así que no le fue difícil entrar a la facultad de ingeniería cuando ya se había leído varios libros de anatomía y bioquímica antes de los 14. Más que una pasión, su vocación creció como esos caminos agrestes que son pavimentados poco a poco: un día a la vez, sin saber a donde te llevará. Cuando menos lo pensó, tenía 25 y ya había terminado la carrera de ingeniero biomédico así como su posgrado en neogenética*, su trabajo como profesor adscrito e investigador en la universidad de Atlanta era cuando mucho necesario, pero no era emocionante; nadie quería fundar sus proyectos al ver la vena radical a la que él se inclinaba y además siendo tan joven y desconocido era casi ignorado y visto menos por sus colegas más avanzados en carrera y edad. Sin una praxis digna de su revolucionaria visión, se sentía inquieto, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, conoció a Emmett McCarthy en una de esos congresos aburridos sobre fármacos revolucionarios a la que los científicos suelen ir si quieren ser contratados en una institución importante.

Recuerda al hombre robusto y sonriente que se le aproximó con una mano extendida, como sí supiera que su carisma era irrefutable y no podrías evitar saludarlo. Edward daba por sentado que todo aquél que asistiera a este tipo de eventos era un científico desesperado (no como él, que sólo estaba aburrido) o un científico que ha vendido su alma, el segundo consecuencia del primero. Pero este hombre parecía diferente, no llevaba el típico traje ostentoso; si no unos jeans y una camiseta con la leyenda "¿Quién estimula constantemente el núcleo de mi hipotálamo lateral? Porque tengo hambre todo el tiempo". Edward se rió sin saberlo al leer el simple chiste que sólo alguien del gremio entendería.

—_Emmett McCarthy —se presenta el hombre._

_Edward lo saluda y asiente seriamente._

—_Edward Cullen —carraspea._

—_¿Vendiendo tu alma al diablo? —pregunta Emmett._

—_Supongo, honestamente vengo porque es sábado y no tenía nada que hacer —contesta honestamente Edward._

—_¿Hablas en serio? Nadie vendría aquí por voluntad propia, cuando pudiera estar en un bar bebiendo o no sé, estar en casa masturbándose._

_Edward se ríe, pero lo trata de contener, asiendo que parezca más como otro carraspeo._

—_No bebo —contesta Edward muy serio._

—_¿No te masturbas tampoco? Eso no te lo creería jamás. Más si eres un ingeniero._

_Edward se mantiene callado, de pronto este hombre habla demasiado y no es tan simpático como pareció los primeros dos minutos._

—_Vamos, hombre, es una broma —Emmett dice apenado, pensando que tal vez Edward es uno de esos radicales religiosos que están tan de moda—. Mmm, ¿vas a entrar a la siguiente plática? —pregunta conciliadoramente._

—_No lo sé, voy llegando —dice Edward revisando el folleto del congreso—. ¡Ah! —exclama burlonamente—. Es sobre esa pseudo ciencia que no sirve para nada, no creo que vaya a entrar._

—_Te refieres a la psycosciencia** —dice Emmett sonriente—, lo he escuchado todo, que es un chiste, que es la psiquiatría para hipsters, que los artículos de psycosciencia sólo lo leen las amas de casa yoguistas, que es como reiki pero con números, etc._

—_Me da igual, sólo que no es ciencia factual —afirma Edward._

—_¿No? ¿Y si te dijera que eso no es cierto? —reta Emmett._

— _Te diría que estás mintiendo —responde Edward, revisando si hay alguna plática que le interese en la siguiente hora._

—_Te propongo algo, entra a la plática, sólo son 25 minutos. Si no te gusta, te pago la comida._

_Edward no es un hombre pobre, puede darse el lujo de pagar su propia comida, pero el reto es tentador, siempre le ha gustado tener la razón._

—_Está bien, pero yo escojo el restaurante. Será caro, así que más te vale que me convenza. _

_Los dos hombres se dirigen a la conferencia hasta que Emmett se disculpa diciendo que volverá en unos minutos. Edward se sienta, junto con otros incrédulos que, como Emmett, piensan que están ante verdadera ciencia; él no es parte de ellos, él está aquí como prueba de que es un profesional capaz de escuchar racionamientos —científicos— que le prueben lo contrario, cosa que él cree imposible._

_Un hombre a su lado discute con su colega "¿Es el mismo que tuvo esa plática TED*** hace un mes en Seattle?" "El mismo" contesta el otro hombre "Dicen que SCORP le ha fundado el proyecto, así que esto es algo histórico, seguro SCORP no lo dejará volver a hacer congresos de este tipo. Divulgación de propiedad científica y eso"._

_Edward bufa en incredulidad, ¿SCORP fundando un proyecto de neurociencia? Él ha estado intentado por meses que le funden una investigación mucho más relevante e importante para la humanidad que esta mierda. De pronto se siente ofendido y sabe que sea lo que diga el hombre frente a él le será imposible de ver con objetividad. Para su sorpresa, al prenderse la luz de proyección, Edward reconoce al hombre. Se ríe porque, por supuesto, sólo un psycocientífico o "psychos" —como se les conoce en el recóndito mundo de la ciencia— podría defender su propia bazofia. Cruza sus brazos y con toda la barrera que tiene un niño de 8 años que ha hecho un berrinche, se dispone a escuchar a Emmett._

Fueron días buenos, días interesantes donde conoció tal vez al mejor científico con el que ha trabajado mano a mano. Ahora, por supuesto, tiene otra opinión de la psycosciencia, pero no fue fácil que Emmett lo convenciera de su utilidad, no hasta que vio lo increíble que es una vez que las teorías se ponen a prueba.

Alice, Emmett, Rose…, todos ellos en el mismo grupo, y al final ¿a caso importó? Las mejores mentes de su generación y sólo queda él en este triste lugar. No hay nadie que le diga lo terrible que huele después de no haberse duchado por dos semanas, que recrimine sus ropas aún manchadas de sangre, o que le aconseje comer algo sólido, algo más que una taza de café al día. Pero la ubicuidad de la muerte es tan agobiante que se pregunta si vale la pena seguir. Días como este, semanas como estas, que cuestionan su sanidad mental y sus motivaciones, son los peores días y extrañamente es por eso que recuerda tanto a Emmett. Su amigo hubiera dicho algo reconfortante, y le hubiera recordado que todo esto es por un motivo más allá del personal; es el futuro.

Los días posteriores lo dejan abúlico, letárgico de la anonimidad a la que ha sido condenado. Nadie sabe que ha tocado la perfección y se ha ido de sus manos. Nadie sabe sobre su incandescente amor que se extingue y se enciende cuando la mira a los ojos y la reconoce. Sus manos, con manchas de vejez y temblorosas de tomar demasiada cafeína por años, se contraen al pensar en el fracaso futuro. Pensamiento recurrente al que se auto tortura. No quiere ser como todos esos que lo obligaron a exiliarse, no quiere volver a ese camino de mediocridad científica, donde no se llega a nada. La trascendencia es todo.

Cuatro semanas así y su corazón todavía está turbado, sus labios siguen incendiarios y sus memorias renacen con un esténtor inmenso. Cierra los ojos y la puede ver, justo como era.

_Doc está jugando en la arena, y ella grita su nombre. Edward voltea y la mira recostada en la arena._

—_¿Yo o el perro? —él pregunta mientras se quita arena de las piernas._

—_Ambos —contesta ella sonriente.  
—Bueno, no hay necesidad que me llames, aquí estoy o ¿has perdido al perro? —él pregunta jocosamente, mientras corre hacia ella._

_Ella sonríe y sacude la cabeza._

—_¿No crees que es extraño que tu perro se llame igual que tú?_

—_¿Dr. Cullen? Nah, creo que eso es más fácil para ti, así cuando grites el nombre, los dos iremos a ti._

_Efectivamente Doc, o Dr. Cullen llega corriendo y se posa sobre su regazo._

Él despierta y mira su calendario. Dos meses más.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

La Neogenética y la psycosciencia son "ciencias" que NO existen en el mundo real pero están inspiradas en ciencias actuales. La **neogenética** está inspirada en la genética, biomedicina, biología sintética (relativamente nueva y en lo que yo estoy trabajando mi tesis por cierto) así como medicina y biología. La **psycosciencia** es algo más complicado, si alguien ha leído el libro de La Fundación de Isaac Asimov, reconocerán la variación del nombre, él le llama "psicohistoria" y es básicamente la recolección de datos a lo largo de la humanidad que se utilizan para predecir etapas o eras de la humanidad (como guerras, hambrunas, conquistas, victorias, creaciones de imperios, eras tecnológicas, etc) para los que les guste la ciencia ficción les recomiendo esta hermosa saga del maestro Asimov. Regresando al tema, en este caso no voy tan lejos como predecir hambrunas o guerras, pero digamos que sigue estando inspirada en la hipótesis de Asimov (porque es una hipótesis aunque sea escrito en ficción). La psycosciencia también se compone de fuertes elementos de la neurociencia y de biología, de ahí que Edward y Emmett se encontraran en la misma conferencia.

**TED** son pláticas de fuerte impacto social, tecnológico, cultural y en general cualquier tema que sea revolucionario. Se suele invitar a personas que tienen propuestas tan innovadoras que deben ser escuchadas y divulgadas. Las pasan por internet en youtube y hay de todos los temas posibles, desde como hablar en público hasta trasplantes de cabeza (para los que aún no lo hayan escuchado, un científico italiano propuso el posible trasplante de cabeza y dio una plática TED al respecto) En fin, se los recomiendo porque hay de todos los temas y es conocimiento directo de los expertos.

Ahora sí, mi nota de autor se ha desmedido con conocimiento pretencioso y un resbaladín ahí de información sobre mi tesis, pero ustedes son muy nobles y perdonan mi "postureo " científico, yo lo sé u.u. Bien, ahora que ya sabemos más de Edward espero que al meeeenos algunas de ustedes hayan subsanado sus terribles dudas. Para ahora es obvio que Edward y "la original" tuvieron algo que ver, si no lo habían concluído, ups (y de nada). Los siguientes capítulos serán menos de flashback y de más acción, porque ya las puedo ver preguntándose "ajá, interesante todo eso que no entiendo de ciencia y bla bla bla pero ¿cuándo empieza lo bueno, eso que me prometieron en el trailer eeeehhhhhh Eve?" pues pronto querida (o) lector (a)! Pero les prometo, cuando lleguemos al capítulo final, querrán haber leído bien estos primeros 5 capítulos, por si se les saltó algo ;)

Saludos,

Eve

P.D Les prometo que leo todas sus teorías y comentarios, sólo que me tienen de esclava en la uni, T_T


	7. C6 Arquetipo

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Myer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo**

**The Line- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

**Walking in my shoes- Depeche Mode**

**Flynn Lives- Daft Punk (TRON OST)**

**El link del playlist en spotify está en mi perfil**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ARQUETIPO**

—Reduce el nivel de oxígeno a 90% y drena la cápsula de líquido proteínico —ordena Edward.

IAS hace lo que se le ha instruido teniendo como resultado que B3LA tenga espasmos ligeros al tratar de acostumbrarse a la reducción de oxígeno que la máscara ajustada a su cara aporta.

Esto es lo más cercano a traer un ser humano al mundo, es un parto en cierta manera, y es nacimiento en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. La maduración física que ha llevado por 3 meses ha dejado un cuerpo desarrollado en forma teórica, pero por dentro aún sus órganos reproductivos siguen inactivos, como los de una niña al nacer. La particular maduración en los clones ha llevado a Edward a creer que si no fuera por la psycomemoria, sería como tener seres humanos adultos con la mente de un recién nacido, al menos esa fue su teoría con el poco tiempo de analizar el comportamiento de B2LA, aunque se lo atribuye más a un efecto secundario de la inmunización, mala reacción química, supone.

Pero la psycomemoria es más compleja que inyectar memorias, Emmett se lo explicó muy bien desde el principio.

—_¿Qué hace exactamente?__—pregunta Edward incrédulo en la comida que Emmett no va a pagar, después de todo Edward fue el interesado en venir al restaurante de comida japonesa__—y el mejor de la ciudad— para seguir discutiendo sobre lo que Emmett habló en la conferencia._

—_Aún está en desarrollo, pero la idea es simple, es un método mnemotécnico__ que graba ciertas partes del mapa cerebral. Imagina tener un cuadro de Monet y reducirlo a un dibujo pintado por números. Cada color es un número y la persona sólo tiene que seguir el patrón. Bueno, mi método hace eso, pero a un nivel mucho más complejo obviamente. Reducimos la complejidad del cerebro en un mapa que es "impreso" en un chip, luego la persona "donante" realiza ciertas actividades para recrear su mapa mental… dibujarlo en números si así quieres ponerlo, y luego poder ser reproducido por un receptor._

—_Para eso deberías tener el mapa completo del cerebro, es imposible, nadie sabe bien lo que hace cada parte, eso depende de la persona, la generalización del problema caería en problemas de particularidad. Hay casos en los que por daño cerebral, las partes no dañadas del cerebro han tomado el trabajo de la parte dañada y la persona tiene recuperación casi total de sus facultades, eso indica que el cerebro es multidisciplinario, es imposible saber si es capaz de saber exactamente todas las funciones que podría realizar cierta parte del cerebro.—discute Edward._

—_Esa es la parte interesante, el "recipiente"—responde Emmett levantando una ceja y haciendo una pausa— sería una __**copia**__ exacta, ya que el mapa del donante sólo podría funcionar con un cerebro justo como el suyo, físicamente hablando. De tal manera que la copia "en blanco" tendría que aprender como cualquier recién nacido para realizar tales actividades de activación; sin embargo es lo bello de mi método, debido a la estimulación cerebral e inserción de ciertas funciones básicas como caminar, hablar, comer…o __aprendizaje empírico__—dice Emmett con cierta sonrisa de orgullo—__,__ las conexiones neuronales establecidas artificialmente harían que el sujeto aprendiera rápidamente, muy rápidamente… hasta que se convirtiera en el donante original._

_Edward se queda callado, sin entender todavía la propuesta sutil que le hace Emmett._

—_Hablas de una copia, eso es clonación —responde el genetista seriamente._

—_En efecto, y tú eres el experto, al menos el experto más barato que puedo contratar._

_El silencio impera en la mesa unos segundos. Edward toma un trago de su agua tónica con limón, y cruza sus manos. Emmett quiere sonreír, pero se abstiene, no quiere saborear la victoria todavía. _

—_¿Cómo sabes quién soy y a qué me dedico?__—pregunta Edward en voz neutral._

—_Por que tú nos dijiste._

—_¿Nos?__—pregunta curioso Edward._

—_En tu solicitud para SCORP, debo decir que es impresionante tu currículum, no dudé ni un momento en saber que eras el candidato perfecto. Fue una verdadera fortuna haberte reconocido en la conferencia._

—_Sí, una verdadera coincidencia__—enfatiza Edward—. Y ahora estamos aquí__—dice Edward entrecerrando los ojos._

—_Y ahora estamos aquí__—responde Emmett sonriente, casi cínico—__. __Entonces, ¿qué dices?  
—Esto era una entrevista de trabajo ¿todo el tiempo?__—pregunta Edward molesto._

—_No al principio, pero admito que fue interesante ver tu punto de vista crudo y honesto al respecto de mi trabajo. También fue muy halagador saber que he convertido a un escéptico._

_Edward bufa en molestia._

—_No me has convertido a nada, aún pienso que esto no es verdadera ciencia, pero admito que el tema ahora me interesa un poco más__. __—El genetista se queda callado unos segundos, luego mira al hombre frente a él—__.__ Antes de aceptar y si acepto, quiero entender algo ¿esto es legal?_

_Emmett se acerca a Edward un poco más sin perder de vista al curioso novato._

—_¿Acaso importa?_

_Entonces Edward sabe por qué fue seleccionado, tal vez su currículum es impresionante y es un respetado científico, que aunque aún novato, está forjando su nombre. Pero no, de esos hay muchos allá afuera, lo que lo hace diferente es la ambición y amoralidad que siempre lo ha puesto en jaque con el resto de sus colegas. Saben__—SCORP y Emmett McCarthy— que para algo así como lo que propone necesita un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de hacer todo por la ciencia y__,__ mierda, si él no es ese hombre, no sabe qui__é__n es. _

_Imitando a Emmett, Edward se hace hacia en frente y responde._

—_La ciencia sólo se crea cuando se deja la moral atrás y se quiere pertenecer al futuro.—responde el Dr. Cullen._

De vuelta al problema, sabe que debe tomar una decisión respecto a este sujeto en específico. Psycomemoria activada o latente, debe de decidir un porcentaje.

—Déjala así por una hora, luego baja el oxígeno a 75%, recuerda reducir el oxígeno exógeno del laboratorio y preparar la inyección de inmunización. —él dice tallando su cara en cansancio, no ha dormido las últimas 24 horas.

—¿Qué harás sobre la psychomemoria? —pregunta IAS.

Edward se queda pensativo, ha estado repasando este problema por los últimos tres meses y sólo puede llegar a la triste conclusión de que tiene que ceder ante las evidencias. Acelerar el proceso llevó a B1LA a un shock y no implantarlo del todo ¿hará que B3LA tenga el mismo destino que B2LA? La opción que queda es estimar el porcentaje en el que el chip de psycomemoria trabaje de tal manera que haya un equilibrio. No es la primera vez que ha experimentado con porcentajes y "equilibrio" sobre este tema en particular, ha tenido su buena dosis de pruebas experimentales con sujetos anteriores y sabe que un excesivo porcentaje puede llevar a un aprendizaje demasiado acelerado y un porcentaje arriba de 30% y menor de 50 % provocaría lo que él llama "desarrollo mental precoz" la forma sutil de referirse a una actitud rebelde, algo con lo que ya ha experimentado, es un error que aún lleva consigo.

—Calcula la curva de maduración psicológica si el chip actúa al 10%.

—Un aproximado de un año, dos meses y trece días —anuncia IAS.

—Un año… —Se queda pensativo, un año para verla crecer y desarrollarse, ¿acaso podría afectar algo a sus memorias artificiales insertadas? ¿Habrá algún tipo de conflicto por crear sus propias memorias con las que no le pertenecen biológicamente? Emmett nunca habló de este problema en particular, sobre todo porque nunca estuvo para verlo en práctica en un humano, no como Edward.

Su deber científico, su curiosidad médica, su morbosidad humana lo llevan a tomar esta terrible y fascinante decisión: criar a un ser humano a su gusto. La tipificación de la paternidad distorsionada por megalomanía y condenada por el amor.

_**Entrada 1 fecha 10 Agosto 2095. Sujeto B3LA. **_

_**Periodo de gestación: tres meses.**_

_**Activación de psicomemoria con latencia a 10%.**_

_**Día 1**_

_Ella no lo sabe, ni siquiera ha abierto sus ojos, pero ella es mi peor miedo y mi más grande logro. Saber que ella dependerá de mí, que conocerá el mundo a__través de mis ojos, que seré su única compañía e influencia. Es ese terror de que alguien dependa de ti, terror que ya sufrí y no quiero revivir, pero ¿qué opción tengo ahora? No quería llegar a este punto, B1LA es prueba de que lo intenté todo, todo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿A quién miento? No puedo cuidarme a mí, menos a un infante en el cuerpo de una mujer._

Tras su espejo la puede observar vulnerable, inexistente todavía, no hasta que abra los ojos. Obsesivamente, mueve la cámara lo más cerca posible a la cara de B3LA, esperando ese momento que siempre lo deja sin aliento. Al fin, unos minutos después de atenta observación, ella abre los ojos.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Yo sé que ya querían ver la interacción con B3LA y todo, pero es algo que lleva un capítulo entero. Pero al menos ya pueden ustedes inferir que va a pasar, son bien listas (os) y más con ese nombre súper ingenioso que le di al nuevo clon *wink wink* 

Saludos, Eve

P.D.

**Se me olvidaba, colgué en el grupo de FB las imagenes de Efecto Pigmalión, va desde el laboratorio de Edward, su traje, la planta de alimentación, las cápsula donde se crean los clones y más!**


	8. C7 Proxy

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Lista de música**

**House full of Riches-Duncan Sheik**

**Thirsty's Return-Federale**

**The Angel and the Fool-Broken Bells**

***************ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO (O FORTUNA)************

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**PROXY**

* * *

El tiempo de puerperio consecuente al nacimiento de B3LA fue el mayor periodo de ineptitud e improductividad que había tenido Edward en años. Su otrora voluntad por mantener la bitácora al día era innegable hace días; no obstante, hoy se preguntaba si realmente era necesario tener un registro obsesivo y detallado de cada cambio en los experimentos, algo que jamás hubiera dudado días atrás. Obseso con ver el comportamiento de su nuevo espécimen, el genetista se acercaba una jarra de café, una manzana, galletas y el equivalente a comida nutritiva —pasta de proteína reciclada—, lo suficiente para sobrevivir por días sin necesidad de ir al ala oeste por provisiones.

Desde que ella abrió sus ojos, él estuvo expectante, observando cada movimiento y reacción en las pantallas; pero ella seguía acostada, lo único que la hacía no parecer estar en coma era su ligero parpadeo. Si ella fuera el primer clon, Edward se hubiera preocupado por el comportamiento atípico, pero a estas alturas sabía que ningún clon es igual a otro, por contradictorio que sonara, si no que cada uno reaccionaba diferente a su entorno. Había visto desde reacciones ferales, hasta catatonia, así que un poco de impasividad de B3LA no le parecía particularmente preocupante, pero sí frustrante.

En la cuarta taza de café, mientras monitoreaba actividad cerebral en el chip, notó un rápido movimiento en la pantalla. Al levantar los ojos vio como ella caminaba hacia el espejo. Él se levantó sin pensar y caminó al cuarto de examinación colindante con el cuarto de prueba A. Detrás del espejo, B3LA se mantuvo quieta, con mirada inquisitiva. Edward recordó las miradas anteriores que recibió por ese mismo espejo, todas ellas desafiantes, temerosas y curiosas como las de ella. Controló esa ligera ráfaga de esperanza que culminaba en su corazón, no quería ilusionarse y pensar que ella era diferente, aún no. Primero tendría que seguir el protocolo, siempre es primero el protocolo. B3LA técnicamente era un infante y su aprendizaje, aunque acelerado, no era suficiente para prepararla a una nueva vida de comunicación oral. Edward primero tenía que valorar su intelecto, su aprendizaje empírico y su desarrollo cognitivo.

—Activa prueba cognitiva

—Prueba cognitiva activada en 3,2,1...

El conteo de IAS accionó el mecanismo que hacía levantar las pantallas en el cuarto A. B3LA voltea asustada, entrecerrando sus ojos. Sin embargo, no se acerca, en cambio, vuelve la mirada y se sigue mirando en el espejo. Su mano toca el reflejo y luego su cara, comprendiendo apenas la compleja idea de la existencia.

—Bien, parece que no le interesan los nuevos juguetes ¿qué clase de infante no se interesa por los juguetes? —pregunta Edward con una sonrisa irónica.

—Tal vez no es tan interesante como su propio yo —contesta IAS—, ¿debería usar música?

—Sí, pon algo de música, veamos si eso funciona.

Bach se escucha por los altavoces, ligero y agradable; B3LA levanta la cabeza y luego la mueve en todas direcciones tratando de determinar el origen. El sonido la lleva a la pequeña bocina que está a un lado de la pantalla.

—Enciende prueba 1.

La pantalla es sólo una animación con figuras y juegos de colores dirigidos a niños de 1 año de edad. B3LA toca la pantalla y en cuestión de minutos ha resuelto el primer ejercicio. Cada buena respuesta era correspondido por música, cada mala respuesta era castigado con un horrible sonido agudo que hacía que dolieran sus oídos. Acabados las dos horas de ejercicios Edward tenía un estimado de su inteligencia, raciocino y en general de interactividad. Pero la verdadera prueba era otra.

*****************X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***********************

Edward por primera vez se mira en un espejo, realmente se mira; trae una barba de días, espesa e hirsuta. Sus ojos están hundidos de la pérdida de peso y de falta de sueño. Sus canas de alguna forma son más notables ¿o hasta ahora lo nota? Y sus arrugas lo hacen verse un poco más viejo de los 43 años que tiene. En fin, no se ve particularmente atractivo, de hecho se ve intimidante.

—Mierda, necesito tomar un baño —dice en voz baja mientras toca su barba.

Dos horas después, en el ala este, Edward, ya afeitado y bañado, se para frente a su armario sin saber por qué demonios le preocupa su aspecto, no es como que ella tenga algo con qué compararlo. Él bien podría ser un gordo grasiento, feo y con acné y ella jamás se sentiría asqueada, al menos eso quiere pensar. El concepto estético es algo que se adquiere de forma social y cultural y B3LA hoy por hoy es la perfecta combinación de ingenuidad, inocencia e ignorancia que le impedirían juzgar. Desafecto, toma una camisa de sus días de juventud con el logo del código de ADN, se pone unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos. Quiere parecer lo menos intimidante posible, pero no sabe la etiqueta de vestimenta para presentarte por primera vez a un infante en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Al regresar al ala oeste, nota que B3LA está sentada en un rincón llorando, es un llanto quieto, como esos que llegan cuando está exhausto de tanto sufrir.  
—¿Hace cuánto está así?

—Desde que te fuiste —contesta IAS.

—¿Y no creíste pertinente decirme nada?

—Su llanto es reacción al miedo, no a ningún sufrimiento físico, ella está en perfecta salud, no había razón para llamarte a menos que fuera grave.  
Edward bufa en respuesta.

—Eres una máquina es obvio que para ti esto no es importante.

—¿Lo es para ti? —pregunta IAS, pero su voz está extrañamente entonada como si fuera un sarcasmo. Edward frunce el ceño y obvia la pregunta.

—Bien, hagamos esto —dice el humano pasando sus manos por su cabello y su ropa.

Las medidas biométricas le dan acceso y en menos de 5 segundos la puerta de la sala de prueba A se abre.

B3LA está todavía en el piso al otro lado de la pequeña celda, y cuando lo ve, es incredulidad lo que substituye sus ojos llorosos y por último pánico. Edward puede ver el momento en que ella lo nota como amenaza: cuerpo tenso, pupilas dilatadas, encorvamiento del torso, puños cerrados y boca torcida.

—Hola —él dice en voz baja, dando un paso haciendo que B3LA se encoja más en la esquina—, soy Dr. Cullen. Sé que no me entiendes, pero no voy a hacerte daño.

Dos pasos más y su sombra la cubre.

B3LA frunce sus cejas al escuchar su voz pero sin dejar de tener una postura defensiva. El siguiente paso es el contacto físico y para eso Edward tiene que arrodillarse y estar a su nivel, permitiendo así disminuir la intimidación por tamaño.

Cuando están cara a cara ella lo mira detenidamente, él espera ese momento preciso de reconocimiento, aunque sabe que es casi imposible, sus memorias no han sido activadas aún. Le parte el corazón y a la vez es un alivio ver que ella no tiene esa mirada de reconocimiento. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe si tocarla es correcto o si ocasionará alguna reacción negativa, así que espera uno segundos a que ella tome confianza y se habitúe. Finalmente ella se relaja un poco y es cuando Edward decide sacar la manzana de su bolso.

Para B3LA el objeto es increíblemente llamativo, duda si tocarlo pero lo hace sin poder contenerse. La textura lisa y dura no le es desconocida, sin embargo el olor que emana del objeto es atrayente. Edward toma la manzana y le da un mordisco.  
—¿Ves? Es comida, es dulce —él dice masticando.

B3LA toma el objeto examinando la hendidura que Edward acaba de hacer.

—Vamos, muérdela. —Él la coacciona gentilmente moviendo la manzana a la boca de B3LA.

Ella duda al principio, pero imita el acto y su cara de sorpresa hace que Edward se ría por primera vez en meses, tal vez años.

—Es buena ¿verdad? Puedes comer todas las que quieras.

El genetista está embelesado por la gota del jugo de manzana que está sobre el labio de B3LA mientras ella sigue masticando.

Cuando ella termina de comer la fruta, su postura ha cambiado totalmente, se ve mucho más relajada y confiada hacia Edward. Él ha estado sentado en flor de loto todo el tiempo a un lado de ella, observando la tenacidad y euforia con la que come, ha devorado todo tan rápido que se sorprende que ella no se haya ahogado con cada bocado.  
—Me pregunto si tienes tus cuerdas vocales desarrolladas, vamos a probarlo.

Con al frialdad que siempre lo caracterizó se dispuso a contemplar las posibilidades de este nuevo espécimen. ¿Por dónde empezar? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero el inicio siempre es el mismo: conocimiento. Si él era el maestro y tutor de este ser, su deber era formarla acorde a sus filosofías. Todo el conocimiento que él pasara hacia ella, la formaría como un nuevo ser, diferente y único; por alguna razón y por primera vez eso parecía lo único que importaba. Se imaginó por unos instantes evitar la inyección de memoria artificial, dejarla ser una persona completa y no interferir en su personalidad futura.

—Mi nombre es doctor Cullen…. . —él repite lentamente.

B3LA observa sus labios enfáticamente y abre los suyos tratando de imitar lo que Edward hace.

—Doc…torrrr —ella gesticula con voz rasposa. Su mano izquierda directamente se va hacia su garganta y luego a sus labios.

— —continua Edward.

—Cu…Qccc…

—Llen, Cullen

—Qcculennnn —ella repite torpemente.

Edward le responde con una sonrisa.

—Excelente, muy bien. —Él saca de su bolso un chocolate para reforzar positivamente su aprendizaje, iniciando así su enseñanza basada en conductismo. Si algo le enseñó Emmett sobre el cerebro es que siempre puede entrenarse y que el conductismo era la forma más efectiva.

B3LA toma el chocolate y lo come rápidamente, como era de esperarse el sabor le es agradable.

—Bien, ahora creo que necesito ponerte un nombre —él dice quitando chocolate del labio de B3LA, que está ocupada revisando el bolsillo de Edward buscando más chocolate.

—Calma, tendrás más, ten paciencia —él dice con una sonrisa mientras quita las manos de B3LA que están invadiendo su ropa.

—¿Qué nombre podría darte? —Edward toca el cabello del clon quitándolo de su cara. Sus ojos extrañamente tienen una mutación que nunca había visto en un clon: heterocromía parcial. El centro de su iris es azul y el exterior es café, extraño efecto que sólo se podía notar de cerca, de lejos parecía tener ojos marrones.

—¿No es acaso irónico? Incluso tus ojos te evidencian —él dice tristemente—. Una parte de ti es como ella.

B3LA levanta su mirada y la fija en Edward, es una mirada de una extraña comprensión, cómo entendiera el dolor tras de sus palabras. Edward se sorprende cuando ella levanta una mano y toca su cara. Sus dedos tocan su nariz, sus pómulos y por último su quijada. Edward mueve su cara bruscamente, el contacto es demasiado, es… insoportable. La cara del genetista cambia drásticamente de afecto a desapego en unos instantes. Se levanta del suelo y sacude su ropa.

—Creo que te llamaré Bela, sé que no es muy ingenioso pero funciona —él dice distante.

—Beeellla —ella repite.

—Bela —él dice por última vez, dejando el cuarto.

Bela se queda quieta al verlo salir, cuando las puertas se cierran, ella voltea a ver su reflejo y repite su nombre.

Pues extraña es la existencia que, cuando la reconoces es demasiado tarde para terminarla.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Sé que he tardado un mes en actualizar, pero he tenido mis razones importantes. Pero ahora hablemos del capítulo, a este punto de la historia ya no puedo comentar mucho, así que seré breve: ha finalizado la fase de introducción de esta historia y ya vamos por la parte medular, eso es, el desarrollo entre la relación de Edward y Bela (sé que lleva doble ll, pero por el bien del argumento lo dejaremos así, espero me den la razón cuando digo que Edward realmente no es muy ingenioso para dar nombres, menos para ofrecer detalles de escritura:p ), espero disfruten la siguiente etapa donde desgraciadamente, dado al delicado balance de la información que doy y la que escribo, no puedo ser muy abierta y responder muchas preguntas que me hagan en fb o en sus reviews dado que lo que diga podría dar spoilers, así que gracias por su compresión. Finalmente les agradezco su paciencia, como siempre, y también sus comentarios aquí o en fb, realmente me hacen el día sus palabras.

**ANUNCIO O FORTUNA**

Bien, las personas que habían querido leer O fortuna o ya la habían leído pero querían leerla nuevamente, seguramente se han de haber preguntado por qué removí el fic hace algún tiempo. Es una historia larga y tediosa pero la resumiré en esto: Tenía un amigo que estudiaba letras y se ofreció a editarme y buscarme editor para la historia. Después de algún tiempo encontramos un agente editor pero la chica quería cambiar muchas cosas y yo desistí (entre otros problemas legales, es por eso que removí O Fortuna en primer lugar mientras la chica esta me resolvía), honestamente cuando esto ya no funcionó y se alargó se me hizo mejor regresarla a fanfiction y olvidarme de ella; pero gracias a personas asertivas( a las cuales agradezco) que me convencieron en no desistir, pues decidí seguir buscando opciones. Sin embargo entré al doctorado, me mudé a España y bueno, mi vida se complicó a tal nivel que como comprenderán no pude darle el tiempo que requería.

Luego, hace unos días una persona me mandó un link sobre un concurso de publicación amazon-kindle de novela indie, básicamente era publicar tu obra (gratis) en la plataforma amazon-kindle y ya, lo cual se me hizo una solución práctica para este dilema de publicar o no publicar. Como realmente mi intención no es vivir de esto, sino ya saben, sacar la novela para que sea leída, básicamente porque ya he invertido mucho tiempo en la edición (versión original) y se me hace muy feo que la gente que quiera leerla no tenga donde hacerlo.

Así que resumiendo, publicaré la historia O fortuna que ahora tiene el nombre "La Voz de las Cenizas" la historia es igual al fic en un 95% (con cambios menores que se tuvieron que hacer para la fluidez y corrección de estilo de la novela), obviamente al ser una obra original los nombres han sido cambiados. **Su publicación la haré la primera semana de julio, **y supongo que el precio será el mínimo posible (ya que el 30% de las ganancias van a amazon y no me deja ponerlo en $ 0.0),porque como dije no pienso vivir de esto. Espero a medida que esté revisando el proceso de publicación anunciarles si hay posibilidad de impresión física, o sólo digital, costo de envío o demás preguntas que tengan. El link de descarga lo pondré en el grupo de fb y en mi perfil y son libres de compartirlo con quien les parezca.  
Sé que hay varias copias en pdf circulando de O fortuna y está bien, no me molesta en absoluto, ustedes decidirán que versión quieren, es lo bonito de esto.

En fin, esto es todo, espero sus comentarios!  
Saludos,

Eve.


	9. C8 Acatalepsia

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ACATALEPSIA**

Jamás la luz había inundado su habitación de esa manera, asazmente reveladora de lo acólito y escondido que tenía en los rincones. Las fotos se acumulan en sus paredes, la ropa está tirada, descartada como la utilería que siempre ha sido. Sus libros y notas esparcidos por su escritorio y cama, lugar al que rara vez recurre para pernoctar. Más que nada, este cuarto lo deja en evidencia de su lejanía consciente o inconsciente de lo que alguna vez fue: un hombre cotidiano. Su corazón tirante y su piel reseca conversan en las noches avejentando su cuerpo un poco más, más cerca de la muerte que ha devanado con trucos baratos y tristes. Pero del otro lado, en la otra ala de este inmenso lugar está la evidencia de que la ofrenda en forma de juventud que ha dado a este dios tecnológico ha dado sus frutos. Tecnócrata o lascivamente un practicante de la gigantomaquia, él ha tenido éxito.

Toma sus notas y apunta directamente sin pensar en fechas o parámetros biológicos. "Hoy la vi por primera vez en la forma de otra, es la misma cara, el mismo cabello y técnicamente el mismo cuerpo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, refutan mi memoria correosamente, como si supiera que no habrá dos iguales" Deja caer su cuaderno de notas y se tumba en la cama hundiéndolo en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar, el sol es lejano y etéreo; una línea en el horizonte que se despide a regañadientes de las nubes. La tintura azulada gobierna el cielo y las estrellas en el techo de su cuarto se carcomen la vista de quien se ose amar algo tan lejano.

—Es hora.—dice levantándose con pujidos, sus articulaciones ya no son las mismas.

Su cuarto lo deja igual, porque él es igual. En cambio se dispone a cambiar otro cuarto con un propósito más circunspecto.

El cuarto de Alice siempre fue genérico, aún cuando ella lo habitaba en forma regular. Es práctico, estéril y poco femenino, como un _canvas_ en blanco, tal vez por eso lo escogió—al menos eso quiere creer— y no por la doliente cercanía que hay hacia el suyo. Quita algunas fotos de aquí y notas que ella dejó, por allá. Cambia la ropa de cama y limpia lo poco que había en los cajones. Extrañamente nunca se había atrevido a hurgar este lugar, aun cuando era evidente que Alice no regresaría. No le sorprende al ver que apenas ella dejó algo, después de todo realmente nunca llegó con mucho y ¿qué clase de cosas ella podría acumular estando encerrada en este lugar por años? Al menos él tuvo tiempo de mudarse paulatinamente, Alice, sin embargo, fue traída súbitamente. Supone que SCORP no le dio mucho tiempo de elegir libros, ropa o _souvenirs _de su pasado.

Para fortuna de Edward, Alice fue lo suficientemente desprendida para dejar ropa: unos pantalones, camisas y suéteres. Teme que la ropa interior sea un caso delicado pero afortunadamente aún hay provisiones en el almacén, a lo cual da gracias. Toma unas cuantas bolsas de ropa estéril del almacén y las coloca sobre la cama. Sí , esto está bien, se dice. Esto es lo que un buen padre haría: proveer.

Regresar al ala este lo llena de un nerviosismo ajeno al que no está acostumbrado. Los largos 15 minutos de recorrido de ala oeste a este lo hacen imaginarse que esto es como un castillo moderno y terrible que jamás ha sido invadido, pero efectivamente fue hecho para proteger. Desde que lo vio por primera vez a las afueras de Atlanta, supo que le gustase o no, este sería su hogar. El edificio matriz de SCORP siempre estuvo en la vista de quien lo pasaba de largo. La gente susurraba su verdadero propósito, y población como científicos por igual se tornaban abyectos hacia la extraña forma de obelisco torcido de dos edificios gemelos, imitando lo que en otrora época fueran edificios significativos en Nueva York antes de la guerra.

Cuando menos se da cuenta está frente a la sala de pruebas y el nerviosismo regresa. Ha decidido ponerse su bata y su gafete para darle un tono de seriedad a esta presentación. Su mano se mete temblorosa sobre el panel de medida biométrica y luego la puerta se abre rigurosamente con un chillido extraño, años de falta de mantenimiento hace que todo haga ruidos últimamente.

Como esperaba, Bela está en la sala de pruebas A jugando con la pantalla, riendo como chiquilla. Edward la observa desde la cámara y se regocija al ver que su pequeño clon está desarrollándose correctamente.

—¿Estatus?

—Muestra de sangre normal, las pruebas cognitivas muestran avance en un 1% desde ayer. —responde IAS.

—¿Tú le pusiste ese juego o ella lo decidió?—pregunta Edward revisando el comportamiento del chip neuronal de Bela en la pantalla principal.

—Ella lo escogió.

—¿Ha comido?

—Sí, ha consumido todo lo que se le ha dado.

—¿Ha dormido?

—Casi toda la tarde.

Edward asiente y presiona el botón suspendiendo toda actividad en el cuarto de Bela. Ella se sorprende y desilusionada se sienta en el piso—y no en la cama— donde empieza llorar.

—Mierda—responde Edward tallándose los ojos.—Pon algo de música, eso la calmará.

IAS pone a la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.

—No, no, pon algo más… moderno, algo de mi lista de reproducción y por favor, que no sea depresivo.

—No habrá muchas opciones—responde IAS. Edward sonríe ligeramente porque IAS tiene razón, sarcasmo o no.

Al final se escucha la única canción que él jamás metió a su lista por cuenta propia; fue Rosalie cuando trataba de joderle la vida y creía que era divertido. Una canción pop clásica de los 2010's etapa que siempre ha aborrecido musicalmente.

La música "feliz" no parece cambiar en absoluto el estado de ánimo inconsolable de Bela, Edward se ve notablemente frustrado, sin saber como manejar la situación.

—Deberías entrar—aconseja la voz robótica de IAS.

—No creo que mi presencia le ayude en absoluto.

—La última vez reaccionó bien, además necesitas cambiarla de habitación.

Edward contesta con un "mmm" desprendido de credulidad a las palabras de IAS.

—Bien, pero apaga esa horrible música.

Su postura cambia a una de autoridad, no debe perder su pose de superioridad si quiere mantener la lejanía entre ellos y además inculcar respeto. Él, si alguna vez pudo haber sido padre, sería ese tipo estricto que no condona excusas.

Bela al verlo entrar queda como esos niños que han llorado por horas sin saber por qué, cansada y limpiando su cara de fluidos. Sus ojos rojizos y sus labios enjutados por su evidente berrinche la hacen ver como la tierna criatura que es. La expresión de Edward, sin embargo, no cambia. Saca un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo extiende a Bela. Ella no lo toma y empieza a llorar nuevamente.

Edward suspira resignado a hacer el trabajo él mismo. Se arrodilla frente a ella y con el pañuelo limpia su cara. Mientras lo hace ella deja de llorar, abstraída por el hombre frente a ella.

—Cu…llen.—ella repite lentamente en voz muy baja.

—Doctor Cullen—él dice con voz dura sin verla a los ojos, enfocado en limpiarla por completo.

—Doctor Cullen—ella dice en forma más clara que la última vez.

—Correcto. Te daría una recompensa pero no vengo preparado. Tenemos que trabajar en un horario para instruirte. Tal vez podría enseñarte por las mañanas acciones básicas como comer con cubiertos, peinarte y cambiarte . En la tarde haríamos ejercicios para que aprendas a leer y escribir, en la noche … no sé, algo se me ocurrirá.—él dice aún distraído.

—Por cierto, tendrás tu propio cuarto, no es mucho pero es suficiente.

Aún tiene dudas si cambiarla a un cuarto privado sea buena idea, afortunadamente el cuarto cuenta con cámaras y podrá monitorearla mejor. Eso también significa cambiar su estadía a su olvidada recámara.

—Es grande, más grande que esto al menos. No tiene ventanas, pero realmente no te pierdes de mucho, la vista es algo…decepcionante. Listo—dice suavemente, mientras dobla el pañuelo y lo mete al bolsillo de su pantalón. La niña-mujer lo mira extrañamente, pero ya calmada.

Edward carraspea un poco y saca un chocolate de su otro bolsillo.

—Es oficialmente tu primer día de vida, supongo que es tu cumpleaños o algo.

La ofrenda es bien recibida por Bela, que toma el reconocido trozo con su mano y lo lleva a la boca sin miramientos. Edward sonríe un poco y luego vuelve a su cara rígida.

***********X*******X*********X*******

El regreso al ala Oeste resultó ser sin contratiempos, después de todo no había mucho que admirar. El pasillo desprovisto de color y meramente utilitario no llamó mucho la atención de Bela. Sin embargo encontró fascinante que el clon, al caminar a su lado, modificaba constantemente su paso para coincidir con el de él. Un acto de imitación típicamente visto en infantes, se pregunta qué edad mental tendrá ella ahora ¿dos, tres?.

Al llegar al ex cuarto de Alice, él se detiene esperando la reacción de Bela.

—Este es tu cuarto. Vamos entra—él coacciona al tomarla del brazo suavemente y jalarla hacia dentro.

La luz se enciende inmediatamente y ambos son presentados son un cuarto blanco, bien iluminado y una cama individual en medio. Edward diligentemente abre la base de la cama revelando la ropa de cama y sacando el contenido: un edredón suave de color blanco y dos almohadas. Los deja sobre la cama que a su vez tiene la ropa que él había dejado ahí con anterioridad. Luego camina hacia una pared aparentemente lisa y presiona con su mano ligeramente. La pared de unos tres por tres metros, se subdivide y de ella sobresalen tres compartimentos: un armario, una repisa con un espejo con cajones debajo; el último compartimento es una mesa plegable o un escritorio depende como se use con una silla plegable también.

Al voltear, Edward nota que Bela ha caminado hacia él y está mirando todo con asombro.

—Ropa—él apunta hacia el armario. —Espejo—él apunta al objeto respectivo—y … bueno mesa, supongo. —él dice algo confundido, su cuarto no es así. Esto es algo de un estilo más juvenil. Su cuarto tiende al lado más… antiguo.

El genetista reanuda su tour y camina hacia la pared adjunta al armario donde se ve apenas una puerta que sobresale. Al pasar su mano por un sensor, la puerta se abre, revelando un baño completo. La ducha es pequeña, así como el retrete y el lavamanos; todo es blanco. Hay un pequeño espejo colgado sobre el lavamanos, toallas nuevas y otros artículos necesarios.

—Bien… este es el baño—él dice suspirando y asentando como si nunca hubiese visto uno, al menos uno tan limpio.

Bela se ve poco impresionada, después de todo ha visto algo similar en el cuarto de pruebas A, aunque no lo haya usado.

—Bueno, esto es todo…ah, se me olvidaba.—él dice dirigiéndose hacia la pared frontal donde está un panel de control. Edward lo activa y aparece una pantalla entre ellos dos.

—Lo he programado para realizar tus pruebas cognitivas aquí, sin tener que ir al cuarto de pruebas. Es más cómodo y te dará algo que hacer en tu tiempo libre.—él dice gélidamente.

Bela se ve notablemente confundida.

—Lo sé, todo esto es muy nuevo. Regularmente un recién nacido no hace más que dormir, comer y cagar por un largo tiempo antes de tan siquiera preocuparse por cómo saber ducharse, pero tú no tienes esa suerte. Eso me recuerda…IAS pondrá una animación donde te enseñará higiene básica.—Edward dice un poco mortificado.

—Bueno, creo que te dejaré para que te instales…y volveré en un rato, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Edward camina hacia la salida pero Bela lo jala de la manga ansiosamente. Sus ojos suplican que no la deje sola.

—Doctor Cullen—ella dice suplicante.

La sorpresa de Edward morfa en simpatía y sonríe tristemente.

—Lo siento, vendré en unos minutos, lo prometo—dice quitando delicadamente la mano de Bela. Ella baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar, pero Edward no se deja influenciar, tiene que ser duro con ella si desea educarla correctamente. Al dejarla siente un poco de culpabilidad, algo que no es usual en un hombre como él.

******************X************X**************X***************

Cuando Edward era pequeño su imaginación rotaba entre satélites artificiales y naturales. Su mundo contenía una cantidad de personajes que existían gracias a su ávida capacidad creativa. Su madre, siempre la racional, se le hacía molesto que su hijo de 6 años tuviera amigos imaginarios, pero su padre lo alentaba aunque fuera de lejos cuando lo veía por video en la lejana estación en algún lado de Europa Oriental. Para Edward, sus amigos imaginarios, además de su única compañía no adulta, eran también válvulas de escape a un mundo de tensión y miedo. En el 2058 todavía había un residuo de incertidumbre sobre lo que la guerra había dejado atrás. Su padre lejos y su madre doctora de urgencias en Seattle difícilmente podían criar a un niño. No había escuelas, no había lugares de cuidados infantiles, no había parvularios o gente dispuesta a pagar por cuidar a un infante; eran sólo él y su madre; y mientras ella trabajaba, él esperaba. Porque incluso en los suburbios la guerra había dejado sus cicatrices rojas y trémulas. Todos luchaban por regresar a la normalidad, y normalidad no era precisamente lo que un pequeño Ed lograba aferrándose a sus amigos intangibles. Nadie tenía tiempo de tratar a un niño con problemas de ansiedad, ni siquiera había expertos disponibles, básicamente a menos de un año de finalizar la guerra si tenías algún tipo de conocimiento médico eras de un gran valor para el gobierno.

Edward piensa en todo eso, viejos recuerdos que lo dejan nostálgico de tiempos donde había miedo y esperanza y no en lo que se convirtió después: un remanso de apatía y resignación. El éxodo que crea la mudanza de su laboratorio a su antiguo cuarto lo dejan tambaleante ante la expectativa de vivir otra vez en ese lugar, lleno de recuerdos, fotos y una gran ventana al exterior. En su última vuelta de mudanza de ala este a oeste, se acerca a revisar las bitácoras de sus otros experimentos menores. De todos ellos, casi terminados, sólo queda un pequeño ratón con ojos rojos, blanco y piel rosada. Sin pensarlo realmente, toma la jaula y también lo lleva a su nueva vida.

La observa por la cámara desde la pantalla que está en su cuarto. No sabe si se ve aburrida, triste o letárgica.

De su cuarto al cuarto de Bela no hay mucha distancia, se podría decir que son vecinos si no fuera porque cada cuarto es una pequeña isla que no es colindante una con otra, son como pequeños cuadros separados por pasillos. Aún así, caminar de un cuarto a otro no lleva más de un minuto.

Edward mira la jaula en su mano, tiene todo ahí: comida, agua y una pequeña rueda estúpida que hace al animal sentirse como si tuviera propósito, de pronto Edward se pregunta si Bela se identificará con tal enclaustramiento.

Al entrar, ella levanta la cabeza y corre a él, su entusiasmo lo deja un poco sorprendido, con una acatalepsia profunda que lo hacía sentir con remordimiento. Él la quita tomando sus hombros hasta que ella está frente a él, mirándolo como si estuviera perdida y al fin ha encontrado su misión. Es una niña, en el fondo él es todo lo que conoce y conocerá. Ella no conoce de crueldad o culpa, ella siempre será mejor que él. Le tiene lástima, simpatía y más que nada envidia por nacer con un propósito verdadero pero sin saber lo terrible que es.

—No—él dice con mirada dura.—nada de abrazos.

Bela no comprende muy bien, aprender palabras en forma empírica en tan solo un día no te dan un gran léxico, aún cuando el proceso de aprendizaje sea acelerado, pero entiende el tono duro, la postura de Edward es una barrera en sí misma, imposible de penetrar con ojos marrones. Él levanta su mano izquierda donde sostiene la jaula, mostrando su ofrenda de paz.

Bela es curiosa, como él sabría que sería. Sonríe y toca al animal por medio de las ranuras de la jaula.

—Es tuyo, supongo que te hará compañía. No tiene nombre pero tu misma se lo pondrás cuando puedas formar palabras y oraciones coherentes.

Edward deja la jaula a cuidado de Bela y camina hacia la pantalla donde revisa el progreso de la animación que el clon estaba viendo.

—Bien, parece que has aprendido algo hoy. —él dice complacido mientras con su dedo mueve el reporte que IAS ha hecho sobre Bela las últimas tres horas.

—Aquí dice que has usado el baño por primera vez—él dice clínicamente—y te has lavado los dientes. Pero no has usado la ducha, …

Edward camina hacia el baño para revisar si la ducha funciona, pero cuando abre la puerta se da cuenta que educar a un ser humano es imposible con sólo animaciones simplistas.

—Oh mierda… literalmente—él dice tocando el puente de su nariz.


	10. C9 Los hombres aprenden mientras enseñan

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Música:**

**Watch out boy - The Black Angels**

**Here comes the night time II-Arcadefire**

**The Lonely Life-City and Colour**

**(link the playlist en spotify lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LOS HOMBRES APRENDEN MIENTRAS ENSEÑAN**

**—SÉNECA**

Nada te prepara para ser padre, eso ha escuchado al menos. No hay manuales para decirte qué hacer cuando tu hijo llora sin sentido o cuando te hacen preguntas incómodas. En una situación convencional, él acudiría a alguien que lo ayudase con estas dudas que lo dejan exhausto y lo mortifican, pero esta no es una situación convencional. Tres horas limpiando el baño lo han dejado con un solo pensamiento "No creo capaz de hacer esto, ¿cómo hacen las personas que tienen que cuidar de otro ser humano por años a este nivel de dependencia?"

Afortunadamente Bela ha estado quieta y relativamente entretenida con el ratón de laboratorio, dejando que Edward se encargue de asuntos de… mantenimiento.

Cuando al fin sale del baño —y este ha quedado debidamente limpio otra vez—, nota al clon acostada en la cama con el ratón fuertemente sujetado en una mano; el ratón se ve resignado a su destino y no parece tratar de escapar. Edward abre la mano de Bela y quita al animal poniéndolo en su jaula. Ella despierta y aún somnolienta se avalancha a Edward, tratando de evitar que le quiten a su mascota.

—¡No! Y no insistas, no estoy muy contento contigo ahora —él dice autoritariamente.

Bela insiste hasta que él la sujeta de sus dos muñecas. Ella es fuerte, pero como un infante, no sabe controlar sus instintos y deseos; como consecuencia, avienta a Edward al piso de un fuerte empujón.

El doctor se queda absorto ante tal acción, sin saber exactamente qué hacer; esto seguro no está en el manual inexistente de cómo ser padres. Bela vuelve a sacar al animal y lo abraza. Hay cierta dulzura en su necesidad afectiva, supone, que como cualquier infante, ella necesita algún tipo de contacto físico. Él se levanta y pone su mejor cara de severidad. Tal vez ella es más fuerte que él, pero aún es manipulable.

—Bela, mírame —él exige.

La clon voltea y es atrapada por la mirada penetrante e impugne de su creador.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entiendes? —él apunta al piso.

Ella no parece entender por completo y Edward necesita ser puntual si quiere tener la vara alta en esta situación. La toma de la cara suavemente y se acerca a ella hasta que están ojo a ojo.

—No. Lo. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. —Luego pone las manos de Bela en su pecho, las quita, y apunta con su dedo hacia el suelo.

Bela entiende, lo puede ver en la forma en que abre sus ojos ligeramente y frunce sus cejas en reconocimiento. Se siente compungida, al menos eso le gustaría creer a Edward.

Al fin Edward le da una mirada que dice "este es el lado que no quieres ver", y cuidando de ver las reacciones de Bela, vuelve a meter al ratón a la jaula. Esta vez ella se mantiene quieta, pero sus pequeños puños se aprietan en frustración.

—Podrás volver a sacarlo cuando hayamos terminado tus lecciones de hoy —él dice en un tono más suave—.

Tal vez ella no entienda la oración completa, pero al menos él desea transmitir una actitud conciliadora. Se le ocurre también que el ratón lo puede usar como refuerzo positivo como recompensa a acciones bien hechas que haga el clon.

Él se levanta, está notablemente cansado, pero sabe que esto apenas comienza. Va hacia el armario, saca una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos cortos que eran de Alice. Su sentido común le dice que es posible que ambas cosas no le queden a Bela, pero tendrá que improvisar por ahora, no tiene ganas ni tiempo de ser estilista de belleza.

Esta es la parte mortificante, una parte de él sabe que está mal, moralmente hablando, pero no está en esta situación por seguir leyes morales, precisamente. La situación, observada por otra persona, sería aberrante, mórbida y simplemente lo considerarían como un enfermo. "Es prácticamente una niña, esto esta mal y lo sabes" se dice a sí mismo. Se justifica con su posición de mentor, y con lo que la humanidad misma justifica sus peores atrocidades "esto es por un bien mayor".

Edward es brusco al tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia el baño, no usa una fuerza particularmente grande, pero sus acciones hablan por sí mismo: no desea pensar en esto como más de lo que es. Ella es un clon, no es una personal realmente, desea quitarle su relevancia no tan sólo como ser humano, si no también como mujer.

Con clínico cuidado, él quita el traje de Bela, ese que la cubre por completo y es de un material suave de silicón que parece una segunda piel. No es revelador en las partes más púdicas, pero muestra las curvas. Aún así, Edward ha visto demasiados cuerpos, vivos o no, de estos clones; nada puede exaltar su vista y desviarlo de sus acciones.

Ella es dócil, como una muñeca de trapo, con extremidades flácidas y cara inerte mientras él la desnuda. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no dejan de anclarse en la cara de su progenitor.

Cuando el traje cae al piso, Edward lo recoge y lo pone hacia a un lado. Realmente no la mira o a su cuerpo, su atención está más en las acciones que tiene que hacer, una después de otra, técnico e incisivo, sin el menor rastro de vacilación.

—Entra —él dice alzando su brazo hasta la bañera. Bela se mira perpleja y voltea hacia la bañera—. Entra, te digo. —Su voz es enfática junto con la mirada que le da a Bela. Al ver que ésta no le obedece, Edward se mete a la bañera, esperando que ella lo imite, lo cual hace segundos después. Si algo ha aprendido de instruir a Bela, es que ella tiene mucha mejor respuesta al ver la acción y luego posteriormente imitarla; tiene que tener eso en cuenta si desea hacer esto más fácil.

Una vez los dos en la bañera, él sale, y ella lo sigue.

—No, quédate ahí —él dice adustamente. Bela no le entiende, y Edward se resigna a entrar otra vez a la bañera. Nuevamente ella lo sigue, él la toma de los hombros y le dice—: Quédate aquí, aquí. —Él apunta hacia el piso. Ella baja la mirada y luego la sube, perpleja sobre lo que él trata de decir.

—Mierda, okay —él dice frustrado—, estoy demasiado cansado para esto.

Talla su cara y empieza a quitarse su bata, su camisa, zapatos, calcetines y por último su pantalón, hasta que queda en calzoncillos.

—Esto está mal Edward y lo sabes —dice IAS, casi como una imitación perfecta de la entonación que usaría Alice; pero eso no lo detiene.

El genetista pasa su mano por el sensor de baño, la puerta de la bañera se cierra y de la pared salen tres esparcidores de agua, cada uno con un chorro de presión diferente. El acto asusta a Bela haciendo que empiece a golpear la pared y la puerta de la bañera. Sus actos desesperados a lo desconocido son producto de la negligencia de Edward, de su falta de tacto y consideración a un ser nuevo, se le olvida que ella ve todo por primera vez.

—¡No Bela!, mira —él toma del brazo para que voltee—, mira, es sólo agua.

El agua es tibia y agradable al contacto. Bela se calma un poco, pero su mirada aún se ve un poco desorbitada. Edward toma su mano y la pone debajo del chorro de agua; ella mueve sus dedos y juega con el chorro abstraída primero y luego asombrada. Una sonrisa se pinta en su cara y voltea con ojos maravillados a Edward.

—Agua —él dice.

—A …ga —ella responde.

—A. Gua —él repite.

—A gu…a.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Ves? Es agradable —él dice con una sonrisa.

Edward pone su cabeza bajo el agua y cierra sus ojos por un instante, desea quedarse ahí por horas. Al abrir los ojos ella lo ha imitado, también cerrando sus ojos. Su cuerpo lo traiciona y también sus instintos, pues baja su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Bela; es difícil verla como otra cosa que no sea una mujer cuando ella está así. El momento dura unos instantes y se castiga volteando la mirada.

Los minutos posteriores, él le enseña las tecnicidades de un baño, al menos lo más que puede hacerlo sin cruzar una línea, esa línea de la cual no hay retorno. No la toca pues él hace las acciones y ella lo imita.

—Esto es tan mal en tantos niveles, Edward —dice IAS con su estúpida consciencia artificial. Alice sí que hizo un buen trabajo programando a un cabrón Pepe grillo de metal.

—Cállate la puta boca —él dice a regañadientes y vuelve a sus ministraciones.

Espera que este ejercicio sea lo suficientemente instructivo para que ella aprenda y lo haga por sí misma la siguiente vez.

Cuando ambos se han duchado, Edward toma una toalla y la pone sobre Bela. Él seca su cabello y luego su cuerpo. Mientras lo hace él huye en su mente a otro lugar. Se obliga a negar lo que está frente a él, a disuadir esa parte primitiva que le reclama por necesidades no cumplidas. Ese acto lo somete y somete a sus instintos por igual. No, él no cruzará esa línea, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Vestirla es otro reto mortificante por sí mismo. No es sólo la acción de poner unas bragas frente a ella y esperar que sepa qué hacer, si no el proceso, ¡oh el proceso! Ella es inquieta y detesta la ropa. Cuando al fin logra ponerle las bragas ella se las quita. Es un poco cómico las primeras dos veces, pero la tercera Edward está en su modo parental más agudo. Usa su mirada amenazadora y ella sucumbe con un berrinche, gritando ¡Doctor Cullen! Y ¡No! Una y otra vez. ¿Dónde aprendería la palabra no? Ah… claro, es lo único consistente que él le ha dicho desde su nacimiento. Es terrible que tus primeras palabras de vida sean el nombre de tu creador y verdugo, y también la palabra más negativa. Buen trabajo Cullen, buen trabajo, él se auto conmisera.

Finalmente, bragas, camisa y pantalón puesto, él admira su trabajo. Él sigue en calzoncillos lo cual hace la escena aún más ridícula.

—Bien, ahora no te los quites, Bela —él dice apuntando con su dedo acusador.

Bela lo mira severamente con labios enjutados y temblorosos, reamente está enojada. Edward lo nota y decide usar su mejor arma. Va hacia la jaula y libera al ratón poniéndolo en manos de Bela, que por sí misma, lo aprisiona en afecto sobre excesivo y una sonrisa adorable que hacen que todo esté perdonado.

Satisfecho, la deja en cama, entretenida con el ridículo ratón. Edward siente que necesita dormir hasta mañana, volver a ducharse y tomar un vaso entero de whisky.

No está acostumbrado a regresar al cuarto y sentirlo como espacio propio, hace mucho que este lugar era más utilitario que otra cosa; aquí venía a recoger ropa, accesorios personales de limpieza y por un libro ocasionalmente. El reloj marca las 10 de la noche y las estrellas sobre su cabeza, tan indemnes, lo acusan de mentiras y crueldad. Él presiona un botón y la cortina cubre el techo, desapareciendo a las estrellas y toda escena exterior. Es mejor así, es mejor vivir sin estrellas y sin luz de ningún tipo.

El whisky lo deja impávido, anestesiado de sueños desgarradores. Está en un plácido limbo de olvido yermo que lo abraza junto con la culpa. De pronto, el efecto del alcohol pasa y su cerebro elucubra nuevas formas de atormentarlo.

_La mira sentada en su escritorio, con mirada perdida. Al fin ella voltea, sus ojos son grises y opacos, sin vida. Su cara es pálida, con rigor mortis. Su cuerpo encorvado deja ver la ataxia que la carcomió en vida. Por último su voz rigurosa lo termina de destruir._

—_¿Por qué no me dejas morir? —ella reclama—. Sólo déjame morir, Edward._

Se despierta con un grito silencioso en su garganta. Talla su cara y se queda despierto viendo el techo que ha decidido esterilizar de astros. Su reloj marcan las 2 am, al menos durmió cuatro horas. Pensaba que al estar tan cansado de duchar y vestir a Bela lo dejarían presa fácil del sueño, pero lo único que hizo fácil fue su recaída a esas pesadillas. Ha perdido el sueño, o al menos la motivación de continuar intentando descansar. De todas formas la realidad tiene la ventaja de no encapsularlo en recuerdos o imágenes terribles.

Es esa misma realidad la que lo deja vulnerable y expuesto, no a imágenes de recuerdos que desea sepultar, si no a imágenes mucho, mucho más peligrosas: las de la añoranza. Su plan tienen tantos hoyos de ejecución, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, después de todo ¿qué se supone que va a pasar en un año más? Es tarde para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, es tarde para negar su situación. Lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir estrictamente los lineamientos. Debe controlarse, maldita sea, debe controlar sus impulsos y no dejar que su absurda añoranza por amor y afecto opaquen el resultado final. Sí, el resultado final será mil veces más gratificante que lo que pudiera resultar si sucumbe ahora.

Sale a caminar, desea despejar su mente y revisar su itinerario de mañana. Va a la sala principal, donde está la computadora y el acceso a la parte física que se considera como el cuerpo tangible de IAS. El cuarto es un repositorio de clusters*, pantallas y cables. Sus manos, casi por inercia, se van hacia la pantalla de acceso a cámaras. Presiona el botón del cuarto 07 del ala oeste, cuarto de Bela.

Al mirarla desde aquí, a lo lejos, puede pensar claramente, sin motivaciones mal sanas. Sus facultades como médico le dicen que todo terminará pronto, ella aprenderá, madurará y dejará de existir tal y como es, borrando todo rastro de personalidad que pudiera adquirir.

Sus pensamientos megalómanos pausan al escuchar la alarma que indica el ritmo cardiaco errático de Bela. Nota por la cámara que el clon empieza a moverse espásticamente aún dormida.

Edward corre hacia el cuarto de Bela, abriendo la puerta posicionando su mano en el lector. La encuentra como la vio por cámara, a excepción que ahora ella tiene los ojos abiertos, pero sus pupilas no son responsivas. ¿Crisis epiléptica? Se pregunta de inmediato.

—IAS, dame una lectura cerebral, ¡ahora!

IAS tarda unos segundos en mostrar los resultados sobre la pantalla en el cuarto de Bela. Edward ve que el comportamiento no es típico de una convulsión epiléptica. Su cuerpo efectivamente convulsiona con ojos abiertos, pero no indica ningún tipo de cambio cerebral anormal, es como si… sólo estuviera soñando.

—Bela, despierta. —Él toca su cara y golpea ligeramente sus mejillas.

Ella parpadea rápidamente hasta que sale del trance y con ello parando también las convulsiones.

—Oh Dios —él dice aliviado revisando sus pupilas que vuelven a la normalidad—. ¿Estás bien? —él pregunta retóricamente.

Ella se queda quieta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, luego se le abalanza como lo hizo esa tarde, la diferencia es que en vez de empujarlo, ella lo abraza. Un acto natural, instintivo que el humano necesita para sentirse protegido y no sentir que no está solo. Edward la deja que lo abrace y se permite hacerlo él también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿IAS? —pregunta él mientras Bela sigue aferrado a él.

— Sus patrones cerebrales son irregulares, necesito hacer más pruebas.

—Nunca había visto algo así —dice Edward no convencido—. Mañana te haremos más pruebas y veremos qué es esto.

Cuando la separa de sí, nota que el clon está llorando.

—Mierda, mira, es mejor que duermas, o no sé ¿es seguro IAS? —pregunta Edward preocupado.

—Sin pruebas conclusivas es difícil decir —responde la inteligencia artificial—. Y Edward, el clon B3LA ha aumentado un 3% a nivel cognitivo.

—¿Dos porciento en un día? —pregunta Edward asombrado—. ¿Entonces esto es…. ¿Estas convulsiones son su manera de aprendizaje acelerado?

—Sin pruebas conclusivas…

—Sí, sí bla bla bla, ¡lo sé! ¡Mierda! —Su frustración y miedo sucumben a la superficie de su bien confeccionada máscara de superioridad.

Edward mira a Bela, que está acostada mirándolo sin entender qué pasa.

—Bien, creo que necesito vigilarte hoy —él dice rascando su barba de tres días—. Sólo… duerme y yo estaré en el laboratorio, monitoreando.

Al levantarse, Edward es otra vez acechado por el clon, que se ancla a él. Recelosamente él retira a Bela, no puede quedarse aquí, no quiere sucumbir.

Deja a la chica en un suspiro de llanto y desamparo, como un padre negligente y ruin que se va cuando su hija más lo necesita.

Él no lo sabría, pero su aprendiz hace momentos había sentido por primera vez añoranza justo como él; la había experimentado momentos antes, mientras soñaba que moría.


	11. C10 Retrógrado

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo**

**Fascination Street -Xiu Xiu Fang (Cover The Cure)**

**Angels- The XX**

**Bigmouth Strikes Again-The Smiths**

**[link de spotify en mi perfil]**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

RETRÓGRADO

—¡No! Usa la mano, la mano—él dice apuntando hacia el cubierto.

Al ver que por enésima vez ella no le hace caso, él toma su mano forzándola a que sostenga la cuchara; al contacto, la chica explota, lanzando el plato por los aires. La comida está impresa en las paredes y la cuchara hace un ruido giratorio en el suelo. Edward la mira unos instantes, toma aire respirando profundo, tratando de controlar su frustración; es inútil, dos horas y aún no logra nada, a este paso los dos morirán de hambre. Talla su cara y se levanta recogiendo el plato y la cuchara. Toma el sobre de proteína y lo mezcla con agua en el plato.

—Otra vez, y no me hagas volverte a servir —él enfatiza con una mirada penetrante.

No que su amenaza sea fidedigna, le ha dicho lo mismo las primeras tres veces que ella ha tirado el plato exasperada. Ella por su parte se ve cansada, enfadada y tiene plastas de comida por toda su cara.

Ella contempla el plato con ceño fruncido y desdén.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes hambre? —él pregunta indignado.

Bela levanta su mirada, toma el cubierto y se lo tira en la cara.

—¡Ah! —él grita molesto y sorprendido—. ¿Esa es tu respuesta eh?

—Edward toma el plato al levantarse—. Ya veremos si en unas horas tienes mejor disposición.

Él se va del cuarto, dejando a una molesta Bela.

—¿No crees que eres muy duro con ella? —pregunta IAS.

—No—responde Edward lacónicamente mientras se sienta en la silla del laboratorio.

—Tiene menos de una semana de vida, técnicamente sólo tiene cuatro meses de edad mental. El ser humano es capaz de alimentarse por sí sólo hasta entrados los dos años, según mis datos.

—Pero ella no es cualquier humano, los infantes no pueden alimentarse solos porque sean estúpidos, si no porque no han desarrollado su mecanismo motriz. Bela lo tiene más que desarrollado, ya viste que es capaz de lanzarme cosas a la cara y con buen tino debo agregar —dice Edward molesto— ¡No es como que su mano sea incapaz de tomar el maldito cubierto y metérselo en la boca! ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer? ¡¿Dejar que siga sorbiendo del plato como una Neanderthal?! —él explota al fin, levantando las manos al aire—. Mierda, ¿por qué no puede hacer lo que le pido?

—Porque el ser humano no es una computadora, no sigue órdenes ciegamente, debes ganar su confianza—recalca IAS.

—Genial, una inteligencia artificial diciéndome lo que significa ser humano. ¿Qué sigue, la rata diciéndome como sumar y restar? —refunfuña Edward.

—Tu aislamiento con el mundo todos estos años te ha dejado sin empatía y paciencia, Edward, piénsalo—dice IAS—. Los animales adultos que están aislados socialmente durante periodos prolongados de tiempo producen menos mielina en la región del cerebro responsable del comportamiento cognitivo y emocional; por lo tanto menos melina, mayor aislamiento social y este puede ocasionar…

—Oh por Dios ¿Puedes callarte? No necesito esto ahora ¡y no soy un animal!

Edward se levanta exasperado, no sabe a donde ir, necesita pensar.

Sale del laboratorio caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando menos lo piensa está en la sala de plataformas la que conecta al techo y donde afortunadamente la voz concienzuda de IAS no lo pueda alcanzar. Hace meses —¿O ya es un año?— que no sube hasta ahí. Presiona el botón y la plataforma empieza a subir lentamente haciendo un ruido mecánico. La cúpula que lo recibe es una vista que mitiga su ira; no por su belleza, si no por lo que significa. El cielo azul perfectamente despejado, el vacío de la ciudad, las miles de personas que se ven transitar. A veces extraña la vida cotidiana, ir a un restaurant, tomar un café, conversar con alguien, quien sea. Luego, voltea a su prisión y siente sus cadenas intangibles a este lugar. No, no puede permitirse desfallecer ahora.

Tal vez el hocicón de IAS tenga una mínima de razón, tal vez deba ganarse la confianza de Bela, pero ¿cómo? Usar la imitación no llevó a nada cuando intentó enseñarle a comer la primera vez, ni usar chocolate como recompensa positiva, de hecho empeoró la situación, ahora sólo quería comer chocolate comparado con la insípida proteína— entendiblemente—; y luego ocasionando un berrinche garrafal cuando le obligaba a comer.

Si estuviera aquí Emmett le reclamaría que el conductismo es una mierda y no sirve para nada, a menos que...

¿Por qué no tuvo esta idea dos horas antes?

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

La encuentra acostada, abrazando su estómago, probablemente sufriendo de váguido; hace casi 16 horas que no come más que un pequeño pedazo de chocolate. Ella no voltea, pero Edward no se lo toma a pecho, no es la primera vez que ella arremete contra él usando la indiferencia.

Edward trae en una mano trae la jaula con la rata y en la otra un plato de comida. Él camina y se sienta en la silla poniendo la jaula y el plato sobre la mesa.

El clon al fin levanta la mirada, es de desprecio por unos instantes, hasta que nota la jaula. Bela corre hacia el animal, pero Edward la detiene.

—No, no, no—él dice levantando su dedo índice.

Bela ha estado en esta situación antes: si ella se acerca, él va a irse con todo y animal.

—Buena chica —él dice complacido—. ¿Ves esto? —Él apunta a la comida—, la rata y yo comeremos solos, aquí—él dice con una sonrisa—. Ella y yo comeremos de este delicioso plato de proteína.

Bela se queda quieta, esperando algún movimiento de su tutor, algo que le diga que puede seguir y tocar al animal.

Edward, por su parte, levanta la cuchara con comida y la lleva hacia la rata, la cual se acerca a la cuchara pero no come. Hasta la rata sabe que esto es asqueroso, piensa Edward.

—Nom, nom —dice el genetista en una onomatopeya exagerada—. ¿Ves? A la rata le gusta. —Él lleva la cuchara a su boca y come un bocado—. Es delicioso. —Cierra los ojos en falso éxtasis.

Bela da un paso, pero Edward, al igual que antes, la detiene.

—No, no, es sólo la rata y yo. Aquí sólo están los que comen de este plato —él apunta a la comida.

Edward entonces, ofrece la cuchara a Bela, dándole a entender que si quiere ser parte del grupo tiene que tomar la cuchara y hacer lo que él.

Ella duda un poco, pero toma el cubierto.

—Bien, ahora siéntate —él ordena.

Bela entiende este tipo de mandatos; en una semana le han enseñado lo básico sobre el lenguaje, no a un grado que ella misma pueda formar frases, pero si la palabra es lo suficientemente repetida, seguida de una acción, ella entiende el contexto. A veces, si una palabra o frase le llama la atención la repite hasta el cansancio, por lo cual Edward debe tener mucho cuidado en construir sus frases, no que a este punto le importe mucho, está cansado y con hambre, probablemente igual que ella.

Bela se sienta sin dejar de mirar al animal, lo quiere tocar, sentir su diminuto cuerpo entre sus manos y abrazarlo; esta rata ha sido su única fuente de felicidad y paz desde el inicio de su existencia.

Edward nota de inmediato el cambio en su actitud, no se ve inquieta o a la defensiva, se ve ansiosa por tomar al animal.

—Bela, si quieres que te deje jugar con la rata, debes comer —él dice calmadamente distrayendo al clon de su trance.

Ella voltea aún con la cuchara en su mano, un tanto confundida y un tanto desesperada porque Edward le dé su recompensa. Pero si todo este tiempo Bela ha aprendido algo, es que doctor Cullen jamás le permitirá jugar con la rata sin algún tipo orden adjunta.

—Ahora haz lo que yo —él dice manteniendo contacto visual.

Edward toma la cuchara y repite lo mismo que hizo anteriormente: lleva la cuchara a la rata, finge que esta come, hace un ruido y luego se lo lleva a la boca.

—Ahora tú.

Bela toma su cuchara y con entusiasmo se lo lleva a la rata, esta no come, claro. Bela espera que la rata coma algo, pero el animal no se digna a probar nada, haciendo que la chica se frustre vertiendo el contenido en la cabeza de la pobre rata.

—Puta mierda —Edward dice en voz suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuche.

—¡Puta mierda! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Puta mierda! —ella repite con una sonrisa.

—¡No! ¡Mala Bela, mala! No digas eso—él dice mortificado.

Hasta ahora su experimento ha fallado; la rata tiene comida sobre ella, Bela no come y ahora le ha enseñado groserías ¡Genial!

Cuarenta minutos después, Edward se siente como si hubiera descubierto algún nuevo elemento o un planeta en el espacio. Bela al fin come con cubiertos. Sí, la rata necesitará un baño —así como él y Bela—. Sí, Bela sólo come cuando la rata está fuera de la jaula y trepa por su cuello… y sí—suspira— IAS tenía razón. Pero nada de eso le molesta ahora, en absoluto; tres horas de su vida valieron la pena al ver que ha podido, exitosamente, enseñarle la base de la civilización a otro ser humano. Ahora sólo debe enseñarle a leer, escribir y hablar correctamente. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*

La ciudad es bulliciosa, coches pasan a su lado dejando relámpagos de luces que se impregnan en su vista permanentemente. El sonido agudo del claxon, las ambulancias, las voces de extraños que la ignoran. Se siente perdida. Levanta su mirada, SCORP es imponente aún entre el resto de los edificios, la forma torcida del edificio representa también su moral. Ella lo sabe, después de todo ha sido víctima colateral de las atrocidades hechas ahí. El temblor la invade, su vista es borrosa y esas voces ahora son ahogadas hasta que está en una penumbra. El limbo que le espera le aterra, ¿no es preferible morir? Se pregunta.

Bela despierta con un grito ahogado, el cuarto está oscuro, pero él está ahí, entre las sombras. Él se acerca a revisar sus ojos invadiéndolos con una luz; toca su frente y su cara, su tacto cálido la conforta pero a la vez la intimida.

—¿Estás bien? —él pregunta.

Su extraño lenguaje, sus ojos, sus labios ¿Qué son para ella? ¿Qué es todo eso extraño que la mantiene despierta por las noches invadiendo su descanso? Aún no tiene conceptos para definir edificios, calles, personas. Aún no sabe que sueña con los muertos. Sólo recuerda la terrible y pacífica sensación de morir. La existencia, tal como Bela la entiende, es sólo un cúmulo de movimientos ritualistas y arcaicos que producen acciones. _Su_ voz son mandatos, eso tanto sabe, su caminar produce la distancia y él produce en ella la incalculable necesidad de complacerlo aunque muchas veces la haga sentir impotente.

Edward la nota distraía, absorta en las cosas que ha soñado. ¿Tendrá que explicarle algún día lo que es soñar? ¿Lo hizo su madre con él? No recuerda. Bela le sorprende al abrazarlo fuertemente, otra vez, como siempre. Sus puños jalan su camisa hacia ella, encajando su cabeza en su pecho. Tiembla como hoja. Su llanto es silencioso, pero Edward lo siente al mojar su camisa. Algo en él —la parte más práctica— le dice que proseguir con este tipo de intercambios físicos hará difícil la separación entre tutor y pupila. La parte más masoquista y patética, sólo quiere cerrar los ojos y pensar que es _ella_.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Su cuerpo está sofocantemente cálido, tal vez eso lo ha despertado, la pesadez en su pecho y el sudor en su frente. Aún sin abrir los ojos, él tentativamente mueve sus brazos para librarse de forma instintiva de su prisión, está atrapado por dos delgados brazos que aprietan su cuello. Edward despierta con la resaca moral de haber cruzado la línea. Se prometió que no sucumbiría a este tipo de acciones porque este es el tipo de cosas que le quitan objetividad y enfoque en su meta. Ella no es un ser humano y debe recordarlo. Es un clon, una imitación de carne y hueso de algo… alguien que amó. Pero aquí está, tocando a la puerta del arrepentimiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se levanta dejándola profundamente dormida aún.

—No es tan grave, Edward. No es como si hubieras tenido sexo con ella —él bromea mórbidamente.

De imaginarlo siente náuseas. Es tan, tan, tan incorrecta esa línea de pensamiento que la aplasta inmediatamente. No, no debería bromear con algo así.

—Dame el informe Jaz —él dice sirviéndose café en el laboratorio.

—Maduración cognitiva 72.8%. Aprendizaje empírico 88.6%...

—No, dame la lectura cerebral.

—Patrones irregulares de sueño consistente con perturbaciones en la fase Delta —responde IAS.

—¿Cómo puede tener pesadillas? No tiene suficiente tiempo de vida para recrear memorias … —Edward se queda pensativo—. No, no, no —él dice asustado.

Edward teclea en la computadora principal pasando por la bitácora de datos. La lectura de todos los clones anteriores han tenido el mismo patrón.

—¿Por qué está recordando cosas? ¡No debería! —él dice sorprendido.

—Hay una probabilidad de que al activar el aprendizaje acelerado también haya estimulado su corteza. Debido a la neuroplasticidad el cerebro de B3LA está imitando los patrones neuronales de su original —responde IAS.

—Así que básicamente me estás diciendo hay un defecto en el chip.

—Sí.

Edward se queda callado unos segundos, balanceando sus opciones.

—Tengo que operarla.

—Remover el chip e introducir otro —afirma IAS.

—No tengo opción.

—Si lo haces perderá la memoria y cualquier personalidad que haya desarrollado estos días.

—Lo sé —dice Edward tristemente.

—Tal vez deberías esperar. Nunca has hecho algo así, no este tipo particular de procedimiento al menos. No hay un antecedente para saber si ésta es la ruta correcta. Además, no puedes operarla, no eres neurocirujano.

—No, pero tú sí —responde Edward.

El genetista se levanta dando vueltas por el laboratorio, invadido de pantallas. Ella está en una de ellas, se ve libre y feliz jugando con la rata. Han avanzado tanto estos días… ¿Cómo echar todo eso a la borda tan sólo por una sospecha?

—Está bien, esperaré —dice resignado.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Tres semanas después….

Lengua fuera, mano tensa y frustración por toda su cara. Edward sonríe un poco al verla batallar tanto, en cierta forma es adorable. Cuando termina, deja salir un suspiro y reaciamente deja el lápiz.

—Veamos —él dice tomando el cuaderno—. ¡Oh! No te quedó tan… mal.

La «a» parece «q» pero es mejor que la «a» que parecía «o» de hace algunos momentos, al menos esta vez pudo hacer bien la forma.

—Otra vez Bela.

—No, cansada —ella dice cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que cuando lo hagas bien, te dejaré jugar con Bu toda la tarde.

La rata — o Bu como ella le quiso poner al imitar el sonido que hacía al beber— ha sido su mejor aliado. Sin saberlo, el animal ha permitido que su trabajo instruyendo a Bela sea mucho más fácil. Claro, no siempre funciona, pero la mayoría de las veces sí.

No fue fácil la segunda semana, ella era incapaz de mantener la atención en una lección simple. Edward tenía que hacer cortas —y exhaustivas— sesiones de veinte minutos para ayudarle aprender palabras y conceptos simples. La pronunciación —que aún es un problema— fue la parte que más tardó en enseñarle a Bela. Afortunadamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo también crecía su madurez cognitiva, haciendo que su enfoque de aprendizaje fuera mejor.

Ahora que puede escribir y leer frases simples, está tratando de pulir su letra y también su vocabulario.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿qué significa «casa»? —ella pregunta meditabunda mientras termina de escribir la frase «La casa es grande y roja».

Edward se sienta frente a ella, en el escritorio improvisado que ha armado en el cuarto de Bela.

—Es donde uno vive —él dice ecuánimemente.

Pero Bela no esta del todo convencida con esa respuesta.

—Cuarto de Bela es casa de Bela —ella afirma—. ¿Cuál es casa de doctor Cullen?.

—Oh no, tu cuarto y mi cuarto son parte de… —él se queda pensativo—… Este lugar, como ya has aprendido antes, se llama cuarto. —Él gesticula con su mano hacia alrededor—. Un cuarto entonces, es parte de una casa, es decir, yo doctor Cullen, tengo mi propio cuarto. Por lo tanto los dos cuartos están en la casa.

Es un maldito genio de la genética, ha dado cursos de trascripción y expresión de genes, de mutaciones atípicas y partenogénesis a catedráticos, pero ¿por qué le es tan difícil explicarle algo tan sencillo a Bela? Tal vez porque el concepto de casa implica una libertad que no él no ha experimentado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde es casa? —ella pregunta con renovada curiosidad.

—Esa es otra lección, sólo debes saber por ahora que una casa tiene varios cuartos. Sabes que es un cuarto cuando está separado por puertas o entradas.

Ella asienta firmemente, tratando de grabarse el concepto.

—¿Doctor Cullen? —ella pregunta otra vez—. ¿Por qué yo vivo aquí y doctor Cullen vive en otro cuarto?

—Bueno… —él se levanta de la silla, tratando de evadir mirarla—… porque no es correcto que una mujer y un hombre duerman en una misma cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Mierda —él murmura dándole la espalda, luego voltea y pone su cara más imponente—. Esa es otra lección Bela, no hagas tantas preguntas —él ratifica con su mirada tirana—. Ahora, veamos cómo quedó tu oración escrita.

Edward puja y asiente al examinar la plana de la frase «La casa es grande y roja».

—Es mejor que la otra, supongo que ya puedes ir a jugar con Bu—él dice satisfecho.

Bela no espera ni un segundo de confirmación, deja su cuaderno y lápiz para correr por Bu que está sobre la cama en la jaula. Edward sonríe un poco al ver a la chica sacar al animal con entusiasmo.

Después de unos momentos, mientras Edward está analizando los datos en la pantalla del cuarto de Bela, nota que hay demasiado silencio; por lo general ella hace ruidos y juguetea por el cuarto persiguiendo al animal, eso hace que cualquier silencio se sienta ajeno al ambiente. Al buscarla, ella está sobre la cama pensativa, acariciando a Bu, que ahora parece más contento que esos primeros días cuando ella bruscamente lo acariciaba.

Edward deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Bela levanta su mirada, se ve notablemente triste.

—¿Qué sucede? —él pregunta.

—Bu vive en esta jaula, la jaula está en mi cuarto, entonces todos los cuartos son unas jaulas de jaulas.

Su silogismo deja a Edward perplejo, es una deducción lógica ajena a una persona que apenas tiene 1 año de edad mental. Su deducción, aunque errada, es cierta para ella, pues hasta ahora no conoce otro cuarto que no albergue a una jaula.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella suspira y se levanta, dejando a Bu libre para que recorra la cama.

—Él está aquí dentro, como yo. No sé que hay fuera de cuarto. Estoy….

—…protegida, es la palabra que buscas —Edward dice.

Sabe que realmente el concepto que ella trata de definir es el de «libertad». Le es interesante saber que una de las primeras cosas que el ser humano se percata es la libertad, si y sólo y si compara su situación con una criatura que no la posee. Si ella jamás hubiera tenido a esta rata aprisionada, jamás tendría estos pensamientos sobre estar atrapado, sobre no tener libertad. Es un concepto que no está listo para enseñar, tal vez nunca.

—¿Protegida? —ella repite.

Edward cruza su pierna y recarga su mano sobre su mentón.

—Protegido es un sustantivo y significa persona que recibe protección. Protección es evitar o no permitir que se dañe a alguien.

—¿Como cuando me caí y me lastimé mi mano y me curaste con la banda y me pusiste esa cosa que olía feo? —ella pregunta asombrada.

—Sí, algo así. —Edward le lanza una ligera sonrisa, algo raro en él, pero pretende verse confiable—. Bela, necesito que entiendas que afuera es peligroso, más de lo que te imaginas. Dentro de este cuarto, o los cuartos que te permita ir, son los únicos seguros para ti y para Bu.

—¿Qué hay afuera?—ella pregunta asustada y curiosa.

—Cosas terribles, y si no quieres sentir un dolor mucho peor de lo que sentiste cuando te caíste esa vez, es mejor que no salgas.

Su mentira es necesaria, de otro modo implicaría que ella puede salir con toda libertad, lo cual haría que ella descubriera la verdad. En cierta manera —piensa Edward—, mentirle sobre el concepto de protección es en parte para mantenerla protegida. La ironía no se le escapa.

—Entonces, ¿Bu está en una jaula para su protección? —ella pregunta deductivamente.

—Bu está en una jaula porque es un animal. Tu estás en un cuarto porque no lo eres.

—¿Qué soy entonces?

Estas preguntas están saliéndose de control. Edward no puede contestar todo esto sin meterse en problemas.

—Eres Bela —él dice tajantemente.

—Y eres doctor Cullen, pero no somos iguales.

—Así es, tu eres una mujer, yo soy hombre. Eres Bela y yo soy doctor Cullen, eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Pero en qué somos diferentes?

Edward se levanta mortificado.

—Basta con estas preguntas Bela, no tengo tiempo. Además, eres muy joven para hablarte de las abejas y las flores —él murmura tallando su cara en cansancio—. Eso es para…

—Para otra lección —ella termina su frase imitándolo.

—Sí, para otra lección y no me faltes el respeto interrumpiéndome jovencita —él dice fingiendo molestia y apuntando con un dedo riguroso hacia su aprendiz.

—Sí doctor Cullen —ella responde dócilmente.

—Traeré tu comida en un rato, cuando termines podremos terminar la lección.

Edward sale del cuarto, dejando a una muy curiosa Bela con una mente aún más perseverante y acelerada de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

Bela por otro lado sabe que algo no está bien, no tiene suficiente información para llegar a conBusiones definidas, pero hay una falla en lo que doctor Cullen le dice, porque si él la protege, ¿quién protege a doctor Cullen? ¿Quién más está allá afuera? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué es peligroso?


	12. C11-Ethos

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.**

**Música:  
Mouth on fire-Duncan Sheik**

**Unsustainable-Muse.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**ETHOS (COSTUMBRE)**

**Día 56**

**Sujeto: B3LA "Bela"**

**Nivel cognitivo 100%**

_El sujeto ha mostrado un enorme avance en su capacidad cognitiva y motriz. Su aprendizaje del idioma se podría decir que es fluido en lectura, escritura y habla. He desarrollado un pequeño temario para introducirla a las ciencias básicas como matemáticas, física y química, los cuales ha demostrado entender fantásticamente bien; en unos meses tendrá un conocimiento equivalente al bachillerato. _

_Su adaptación social, sin embargo, me preocupa un poco. Aunque su nivel intelectual es equivalente a un adulto de 18 años, su nivel emocional sigue siendo el de un infante de 5 años. Su curiosidad, antes mitigada con simples respuestas o evasiones, hoy es casi incontrolable. Sé que necesito explicarle varios conceptos biológicos de la anatomía humana, pero temo que demasiada información la lleve a deducir su origen. _

_Me preocupa su alta dependencia en mí. Sé que técnicamente no soy su padre, pero prácticamente hablando soy lo único; el único ser humano que verá en su vida. Negarle interacción humana es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. Hacerla dependiente de mí la dejará vulnerable cuando yo no esté. Me pregunto si… cuando ella se entere de su verdadero origen entenderá mis motivaciones o me juzgará; su perdón es irrelevante, lo único que importa es prepararla para lo que se avecina._

La encuentra sentada en forma de flor de loto en el piso, rodeada de libros de álgebra y geometría, nuevas adquisiciones que él le ha proporcionado hace unos días. Se imaginaba que sería difícil y tedioso introducirla a tales temas, pero Bela resultó ser una ávida estudiante.

Abstraída en su lectura, ella no nota a Edward hasta que él carraspea un poco.

—Hola, doctor Cullen —ella responde volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

—Hola Bela, ¿cómo vas con eso?

—Bien, sólo… —ella se muerde el labio—, hay palabras que no entiendo ¿qué es un avión? Está en un problema de física de uno de los libros.

Edward piensa que fuera mucho más fácil entregarle un diccionario o darle acceso a búsqueda de palabras por el computador, pero no quiere arriesgarse con que se tope con ciertos conceptos que ella no está lista para aprender, en especial uno que empieza con "c".

—Bueno… es una maquinaria altamente compleja que gracias a motores y propulsores permite despegar del suelo y volar.

—Volar… ¿cómo un pájaro? —ella pregunta impresionada.

—Sí, como un pájaro mecánico —él responde paciente—. Te lo mostraré.

Él se dirige hacia el escritorio y toma una hoja que dobla rápidamente hasta que forma un pequeño avión de papel.

—Este sería el concepto básico, es como un ave de papel.

Edward lo avienta y el pequeño avión vuela en espiral por el cuarto hasta que topa con una pared y cae.

Ella se ve maravillada por la situación y se le ocurre a Edward que desea enseñarle más, quiere mostrarle la magnificencia de un avión, la ciencia detrás de él.

—Jaz, busca avión —él ordena.

La pantalla se llena de imágenes detalladas y luego se muestra un menú que da opción de ver artículos, dibujos y videos.

Bela, sabiendo que es una oportunidad rara —tener acceso a información en esta magnitud—, no duda en presionar varias opciones del menú.

Mientras ella lee y ve dibujos, Edward le explica los conceptos mecánicos que él aún recuerda, tratando de ser lo más preciso posible. Ella quiere saberlo todo, incluso los detalles más insignificantes, eso la lleva a presionar la opción de video.

Primero se muestra la estructura planear, las partes del avión en forma tridimensional y luego la física detrás de él, pero todo cambia cuando se muestra un video educativo sobre el uso comercial. El video inicia con un tumulto de personas corriendo de un lado a otro en un aeropuerto, el narrador: "… _La ingeniería actual ha permitido que un gran número de vuelos sean ofertados gracias a la capacidad y disponibilidad en un mayor rango de distancias. Desde Estambul hasta Argentina, las distancias pueden ser acortadas_…"

Un video tan simple, un concepto tan normal en nuestros tiempos, pero no para ella. No cuando ve por primera vez lo que es el mundo. La gente, hombres, mujeres ¿niños?.

Bela se acerca a la pantalla y la toca, tantos de ellos, todos diferentes e iguales a ella. Los lugares que muestra, los vastos paisajes, el cielo… el azul cielo que sólo había leído en libros. Y de pronto lo quiere todo, quiere salir y ser parte de eso.

—Jaz apaga el video —Edward dice cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

—No…, no, doctor Cullen, quiero ver, déjame ver —ella suplica tocando la pantalla.

—No hay nada que ver.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está toda esa gente? ¿Dónde están esos lugares?

Edward se levanta exaltado, maldiciendo en silencio su falta de criterio, su terrible descuido. Sabe que tiene que ser más precavido, incluso un concepto tan benigno como un avión puede perjudicar todo.

—¿Están afuera? ¿Afuera de aquí? —ella pregunta exaltada, incitada por las imágenes y lo apabullantes que son.

Edward necesita atacar esta curiosidad ahora mismo, si no lo hace ella podría cometer una estupidez.

—Bela, escúchame bien —él voltea dirigiéndole una mirada tiránica—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los peligros de estar afuera?. Ella asiente.

—Ellos son peligrosos, todos ellos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? No se ven peligrosos —ella pregunta confundida.

—Eres diferente a ellos, jamás lo entenderían, te… te aborrecerían, tratarían de hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?.

Su pregunta es la cúspide de la inocencia.

—Eres diferente a ellos… eres especial, eres mejor —él toca su cara con añoranza—. No están listos para saber de ti. Hay crueldad y dolor allá afuera, Bela, sólo estoy protegiéndote.

—No entiendo, ¿en qué soy diferente, doctor Cullen?.

Edward se sienta en la cama y pone sus manos en su cara. Al levantar su mirada, él se ve desesperado y la toma de los hombros.

—Prométeme que jamás saldrás ahí fuera, serías aniquilada al instante ¿entiendes? Morirías, dejarías de existir.

Bela quiere hacer más preguntas, pero lo ve tan desasosegado que no puede negarse a su pedido. Algo en ella, una parte que no comprende, desea complacerlo todo el tiempo. Nota sus ojos desorbitados, su preocupación y esa súplica la jala a la perpetua ignorancia. Quiere salir, quiere vivir y ser parte de lo que ha presenciado en ese video, pero también tiene miedo de las palabras del doctor Cullen.

Edward apela a su relativa juventud, a su intacta inocencia. Su manipulación es terrible y cruel, pero es lo único que tiene.

—Prométemelo Bela.

—Lo prometo —ella dice resignada.

Edward sabe que no será la última vez que toque este tema, con el tiempo ella se hará más preguntas, aprenderá más conceptos y su naturaleza humana la absorberá en curiosidad. Y se le ocurre un plan, se le ocurre darle una falsa fantasía.

XXX*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X

—Es una ruta peligrosa, Edward.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—Decirle la verdad.

—Sabes que no está lista para eso, Jaz. Tal vez nunca lo esté.

—¿Qué sucederá cuándo esto no sea suficiente?

Edward exhala frente al mapa tridimensional de SCORP, ha modificado el acceso a ciertos cuartos para que Bela pueda entrar con su marca biológica, incluyendo la cúpula que muestra la ciudad.

—El ala oeste tendrá que ser suficiente —reflexiona Edward.

—Darle acceso al ala oeste la hará más curiosa —refuta IAS.

—No si le muestro la realidad de allá afuera. ¿Quiere ver videos? Le mostraré videos.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

La lucha encarnada parece irreal, nunca había visto la sangre, no imaginó lo brillante que era y lo nauseabunda que se sentiría al verla. Las miradas desesperantes en los ojos de aquellos que han sobrevivido siempre quedarán en su mente. Las mutilaciones, las deformaciones, el odio, el absurdo de la muerte le es incomprensible. Algo en ella jamás volverá a ser lo mismo.

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡No más! —ella grita tapando sus ojos.

Bela corre hacia el baño. Edward la escucha vomitar, ha cumplido su cometido.

—¿Estás bien? —él pregunta detrás de la puerta.

Ella no contesta, no se escucha nada y él tiene esa urgencia de protegerla, de consolarla. Toca la puerta como si su mano traspasase el frío material y llegase a ella.

—¿Bela?

Ella no responde. Él activa con su mano la apertura de la puerta. La encuentra acurrucada en una esquina, con ojos rojos y mirada perdida. Edward se arrodilla justo como aquella primera vez que se vieron en el cuarto de pruebas A. Toca su cabello, húmedo de agua que seguramente usó para limpiar su cara de vómito. Sin querer, su mano toca la piel expuesta de su hombro sintiendo su calidez por unos instantes.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, sé lo duro que fue ver eso, pero era por tu bien. Tenía que mostrarte la realidad, ¿lo entiendes verdad? ¿Entiendes que lo hago para protegerte?

Bela quita su mano con un jalón y cubre su cara, su llanto comienza nuevamente.

—La vida es dura, no acepta fragilidad como la tuya. No acepta la vulnerabilidad del inocente y se burla del que se atreve a retarla destruyéndolo en formas viles.

Ella al fin voltea a verle, sus ojos inyectados de rabia y decepción. Edward se detesta por eliminar poco a poco esa inocencia que la separa del resto, sabe que comete un crimen aún peor que los que le ha presentado en esos videos. Es un verdugo silencioso; su codicia, el ego, la trascendencia lo ciega. Pero a veces, como en estos momentos, desea poder tener un poco de empatía, de bondad en él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harían algo tan horrible? —ella pregunta con labios temblorosos.

—Porque somos humanos.

—Pero… pero tú eres humano, yo soy humana ¿somos capaces de eso? ¿De matar a inocentes por… por? Ni siquiera sé por que esa gente fue aniquilada.

—Codicia, odio… prejuicios… finalmente ignorancia —él responde—. El ser humano está sujeto a sus instintos más básicos, nos reducimos a un estado primitivo cuando nos vemos amenazados y somos acorralados. Otros, son cegados por el poder.

Como él, quiere decir, que es cegado por todo eso que ha mencionado y más. Es un hipócrita y lo sabe.

—No quiero ser así, no quiero convertirme en alguien tan terrible —Bela suplica.

Edward se levanta y ajusta sus ropas, su lejanía la deja más desconcertada.

—Es lo que trato de prevenir. Ven —él ofrece su mano—, te enseñaré algo.

Bela nunca había salido de su habitación, lo había pedido con vehemencia pero Edward le decía que aún no estaba lista. Y ahora que pisa los pasillos del lugar todo le parece tan familiar, como si hubiera recorrido este lugar antes. En comparación con su pequeño cuarto, todo es inmenso. Cada pasillo tiene otros pasillos, atestados de cuartos de los cuales tiene curiosidad de entrar, pero Edward no se detiene en ninguno de ellos. Al fin se detienen frente a una puerta que se abre y acceden a un pequeño cuarto.

—¿Qué es esto? —ella pregunta.

—Es un ascensor, nos llevará al piso de arriba —él dice poniendo su huella y recargando su cara sobre el lector ocular. Luego marca el botón que dice "C".

—¿Dónde vamos?

Edward no contesta, el viaje hacia la cúpula no es largo, pero el silencio intenso impera en la pareja. Ella expectante, él con miedo de lo que esto pudiera causar si no tiene cuidado.

La puerta se abre y los recibe una explanada inmensa. Lo primero que nota son los árboles y las flores diversas que rodean el lugar, como esos jardines que ha visto en los dibujos de los libros. Su mirada viaja hacia el horizonte, todo rodeado de una capa opaca que cubre el lugar en forma de cúpula. Sin ella darse cuenta, Edward acciona la apertura de la capa cupular y ésta se empieza a abrir.

La luz toca sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que cubra su cara con su brazo. Poco a poco, sus pupilas se ajustan hasta que con ojos entrecerrados ve el sol por primera vez. Está en su planicie, fulgurante y blanco, nada como se lo imaginó. Luego, cuando ha ajustado su mirada, observa el cielo azul.

—El cielo —ella susurra—, es hermoso.

—Esto es tuyo ahora, podrás subir aquí cuando lo desees.

Bela camina hacia la orilla de la cúpula y ve algo que casi supera ver al sol: el ingente mundo. Su mano se levanta, pero ésta choca con el vidrio que la separa del exterior.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —ella pregunta ensimismada.

—Atlanta. Como vez —él toca con sus nudillos el vidrio—, esto es una cúpula, hecha para tener una vista aislada de la ciudad.

Bela aún desde lejos puede ver coches en movimiento, luces de grandes edificios, un movimiento urbano reverberante que parecen estrellas y sus itinerantes destellos la embelesan.

—Eso que ves son edificios, como éste, como SCORP —el genetista apunta hacia el este—. Los destellos que ves son coches, ya te he explicado lo que son.

—¿Gente vive ahí?.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es estar ahí? —ella pregunta aún estupefacta.

Edward sonríe sardónicamente.

—Hace tanto que no vivo en ese lugar, pero te puedo decir que mi recuerdo principal de la ciudad fue el ruido. Hay caos y ruido, la gente va hacia todos rumbos, apurados por llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Nadie realmente te presta atención, es como si... no existieras.

—Suena triste —ella dice decepcionada.

—Es lo que es.

—¿Por qué no has regresado? ¿Por la gente mala?.

—Por que estoy aquí contigo —él contesta sin mirarla—. Tú eres más importante que todos ellos.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

omg! he actualizado, yo estoy más sorprendida que ustedes!.


	13. C12 Agape

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer  
Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**AGAPE**

De todas las chicas, él la eligió a ella. Si lo desea, puede nombrar fácilmente cinco mujeres que son más hermosas, altas, esculturales y femeninas tan sólo en esta planta del edificio.

Nunca accesible, poco conversador, sociable por necesidad; Edward Cullen es la persona de la que más se habla en S-CORP. Su trabajo es sin duda adelantado a su época, pero tristemente, él es más conocido por su viudez y lo atractivo que es. Tal vez eso es lo que le atrae de él, la vulnerabilidad escondida, el misterio, el instinto maternal latente por consolar. ¿Acaso no es ella como el resto? ¿Con una curiosidad mórbida por conocer a fondo al Dr. Cullen?.

Lo mira en su cama —su cama… no puede creerlo—. Se mira como otro hombre, pacífico; lejos está ese hombre intimidante que la contrató hace dos años. Quiere quedarse y mirarlo en ese estado, recordar esa dicha de al fin tener lo que has deseado. Regresa a la cama y lo abraza. Edward levanta un ojo y sonríe, es esa sonrisa que sólo ella ha visto, está segura, quiere creerlo. Duele su corazón.

—¿Cuánto llevas despierto? —ella pregunta sonrojada.  
—Lo suficiente. Me despertó tu suspiro de colegiala enamorada.

Luego la besa y se levanta energizado, contento incluso.

—¿Dónde está mi camisa? —él pregunta distraído, mientras se pone sus calzoncillos.

Alice la tiene en su mano, debajo de las sábanas. La quiere como_ suvenir_.

—Sólo ponte la bata, no necesitas una camisa, vives a un cuarto de aquí —ella dice con una sonrisita culpable.

Edward sabe que esta chica ha secuestrado su camisa, le da una mirada coqueta y se lanza por ella.

Vuelven a tener sexo, porque los dos en ese particular momento, olvidan las penas y porque es fácil, no es complicado. Por ahora.

Horas después, él sale victorioso del cuarto de Alice, con su camisa favorita que dice "Rey de los Genetistas", tiene una taza que le hace juego; es de sus días de becario, cuando aún nadie conocía su nombre en S-CORP.

Ese mismo día, Alice tiene que ir a hacer pruebas en el laboratorio de Edward, es una excusa para verlo. Él tiene razón, es una colegiala enamorada. Sin embargo, al entrar al laboratorio de Edward, la realidad de su situación es aplastante. Él la saluda, como saludaría a cualquiera: frío, sin contacto visual, indiferente. Alice ni siquiera puede asegurar que él se haya dado cuenta que es ella. Edward está mirando el microscopio abstraído.

El computador principal está detrás de Edward, Alice camina silenciosamente y finge trabajar mientras lo mira de reojo. Uno de los ayudantes de laboratorio, James, le pregunta a Edward algo, y luego sale del cuarto. Al fin están solos.

—Debes de dejar de ser tan obvia, Alice —él dice anotando algo y luego vuelve a mirar por el microscopio.

La chica se ve atrapada, entre hablar o irse. Tarda demasiado, así que Edward voltea y suspira exasperado.

—Somos profesionales, compórtate como tal.

Su reprimenda le duele a Alice, pero él tiene razón.

—Lo siento —dice avergonzada, bajando la cabeza.

Edward suspira y se levanta, toca su mentón hasta que ella lo mira.

—Eres joven, pero no eres estúpida, por eso estoy contigo.

Ella abre los ojos, en sorpresa e indignación.  
—¿No es eso lo que te has estado preguntando todo el tiempo? "¿Por qué yo?" —él pregunta pretenciosamente.

Ella asienta con la cabeza.

—Es porque no es complicado contigo, así que no lo arruines, Alice, no hagas esto complicado.

No obstante, ella lo hizo complicado; se enamoró de él. Pero era discreta, Alice aprendió el arte de la indiferencia, de la discreción. Tuvo que someter sus sentimientos en público. Se forzó a no interrumpir a esas mujeres ociosas en el baño mientras hablaban de lo bien que estaba el doctor Cullen y si se estaba tirando a alguien. Pero por las noches, sus escapadas subrepticias compensaban todo eso, todo menos esas noches donde él se escapaba al piso séptimo. Después de esas veces, él era frío, aun en la intimidad, si es que la había. Se preguntaba si había otra mujer. Sus celos incrementaron porque en su joven mente, ella se veía como el "acostón" conveniente, nadie importante, nadie relevante.  
Así que lo siguió, le costó trabajo conseguir la tarjeta de acceso, pero lo valía. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que lo alejaba de ella de esa manera.

Sería discreta, como era su costumbre, no armaría ningún escándalo, sólo necesitaba saber…

Lo sigue al laboratorio de pruebas y luego al laboratorio de criogenia. Lo ve hablar con una hermosa rubia. Edward y ella discuten. La ha visto en las fiestas de la compañía, es Rosalie Hale. Debe ser ella, debe ser la mujer que la está suplantando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si no funciona? ¡Nadie lo ha hecho antes! —Rosalie dice mortificada, con molestia en su voz.

—¡No veo voluntarios entrando a nuestra puerta, doctora Hale! ¡No tengo tiempo para la aprobación de experimentos en humanos! Sabe perfectamente que entre más tiempo espere la degeneración es más grande.

—Pero… no es… no es ético —ella dice temerosa.  
—Si no te gusta, puedes irte cuando quieras. —Adoptando un tono más informal—. Sabes dónde está la maldita puerta.

Edward termina la discusión saliendo del laboratorio y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, visiblemente molesto. Alice ve y escucha todo, escondida en el pasillo donde ve a Edward dirigirse a una zona que nunca había visto. Aún dispuesta a llegar a la verdad, sale de las sombras y se dispone a seguirlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice voltea hacia la voz, Rosalie Hale la mira en alerta, con obvia desconfianza.

—Yo… yo estaba, vengo de IT, vine a ver una falla en el laboratorio de criogenia.

Alice es mala mintiendo, Rose es buena detectando mentiras.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Rose acercándose a Alice.

—Alice… ¿Brandon? —dice nerviosamente.

Rose sonríe malévolamente.

—Sé quien eres.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunta la chica en sorpresa.

Rose mira pasando el hombro de Alice hacia donde Edward se ha dirigido.

—Él me ha contado de ti, no mucho, lo admito, pero lo suficiente.

La postura tímida de Alice ha cambiado a desafiante.

—Lo hizo ¿uh? ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí? —dice Alice molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí Alice Brandon? —pregunta Rose condescendientemente.

—Primero dime qué te ha dicho Edward de mí.

Rose se recarga en la pared y saca un biocig, inhala y exhala.

—¿Sabías que hace cincuenta años la gente fumaba voluntariamente cosas que causaban cáncer? Lo sabían, sabían que los iban a enfermar, pero… —Rose inhala otra vez—… no les importaba. Como tú con Edward.

Alice, con toda su madurez y astucia, se siente estúpida ante esta mujer.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Edward de mí? —pregunta Alice entre dientes, muy molesta.

Rose la mira, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Él me dijo y cito "me he distraído en cosas que no son trabajo", estaba tratando de disculparse por llegar tarde a una junta. Olía a mujer esa vez y todas las veces que llega tarde y "distraído". Así que un día lo confronté, como juego, como curiosidad morbosa… Y confesó sobre una chica llamada Alice de IT.

—¿Estás con él? ¿Se están acostando ustedes dos? —pregunta la castaña.

Rose se ríe con soltura.

—Lejos de eso. No… Edward y yo ni siquiera nos atraemos mutuamente. Su tipo es más de castañas.

La rubia dice esto mirando a la ingeniera de arriba hacia abajo.

Alice se ve visiblemente aliviada, pero ahora está confundida.

—Ven, te quiero mostrar algo —dice Rose.

Alice sigue a la rubia que usa su tarjeta para entrar a la zona donde Edward entró hace momentos.

El lugar es inmenso, no tenía idea que el piso siete tuviera la capacidad para un lugar así. Es una gran espiral que se eleva, llena de pequeños cuartos con números en las puertas. Mientras van avanzando se da cuenta que dentro de cada uno hay cápsulas… ¿de criogenia?

—¿Estas son cápsulas de criogenia? —pregunta Alice asombrada.

—Lo son. Todos son pacientes de DMS.

Alice se ve aterrada.

—¿DMS? Pensé… pensé que…

—No te preocupes, no hay peligro —responde Rose.

Al fin, llegan al cuarto 7, donde Rose se detiene. Alice no sabe qué es lo que está viendo exactamente. Es una cápsula de criogenia con monitores, tal vez eso sea la diferencia entre las demás; es la única que tiene los signos vitales monitoreados.

—Esta es la mujer de la que te deberías preocupar —dice Rose.

—¿Quién es?

—La esposa.

Alice sabe inmediatamente a quién se refiere, Rose no tiene que especificar.

—Pero, está muerta —dice asombrada la chica.

—¿Lo está? —pregunta retóricamente Rose—.Es difícil saberlo con el DMS, el cuerpo apagándose, el cerebro en un limbo… Sin las máquinas es difícil saber tan siquiera si hay actividad cerebral.

—¿Me estás diciendo que está siendo mantenida viva a propósito? —pregunta Alice.

Rose suspira, desganada y triste.

—No puedo decirte mucho, lo único que puedo decirte es que él no la ha dejado ir. Y probablemente no lo hará nunca.

Alice cruza miradas con Rose, la rubia está tratando de advertirle que este es el momento en que debe correr y no mirar atrás, las consecuencias son potencialmente devastadoras para su corazón si se queda.

—Lo amo —responde Alice resignada, tomando una decisión.

Rose asiente.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sabes la verdad.

Alice contempla la cápsula, desde ahí no puede verla, pero ha visto fotos de ella. La recuerda hermosa, con cara amable, siempre sonriente. Inmediatamente se compara con ella, con una muerta en vida.

—¿Puede ser revivida? ¿Curada? —pregunta Alice.

Rose está dudosa en contestar o no.

—No en este cuerpo —responde finalmente la biotecnóloga, con su respuesta experta.

X***X***X***X***X***X***X***X**X**X****X***X***X**X

Él regresa eventualmente a sus brazos, parcialmente al menos. Y ahora que ella sabe la verdad siente más culpa que celos. Lo ama más. Él la toca y esta vez, ella analiza sus movimientos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo rutinario que se había vuelto, como un ritual, pero no es molesto, no merma la intensidad cuando están juntos. Simplemente es más triste porque sabe que este no es él, no se está entregando verdaderamente.

Edward nota la falta de entusiasmo de Alice y se detiene.

—¿Qué sucede? —él pregunta preocupado.

Alice mira al techo, una lágrima cae sobre su mejilla. Se prometió no hacer esto, no ser de esas mujeres que reclaman, que piden algo que jamás se le ha prometido. Le dijo que no iba complicar las cosas, pero hace mucho que las cosas son demasiado complicadas como para negarlo.

—La he visto.

Edward al principio no entiende, luego ella aclara.

—Te seguí al séptimo piso, sé que estuvo mal, pero tenía que saberlo. Lo siento.

Alice espera ira e indignación, pero en vez de eso la recibe un Edward ecuánime, cínico incluso.

—Entonces… ¿Sigues preocupada por una mujer muerta? —pregunta Edward en tono burlesco.

A Alice se le hace aberrante que él se refiera a su esposa de esa manera.

—¿Una mujer muerta? ¡Es tu esposa! Y acaso ¿está realmente muerta? —ella arremete.

Edward se levanta y se saca una cerveza del mini-refrigerador que está frente a la cama.

—Depende de la persona a quien preguntes.

—No hagas esto, no me trates como una idiota, Edward —responde Alice molesta.

Edward bebe un trago de cerveza y mira por la ventana, la vista es de un parque y en el fondo está la ciudad perfectamente en movimiento, es una holografía digital, bastante realista.

—Es una ilusión —él responde sin mirar a Alice. Luego voltea con ella y seriamente concluye con el final de su frase—. La muerte, no existe, es una ilusión.

Al final, Alice y él crearon vida. Él creó clones y ella inteligencia artificial autónoma. Diferente material, pero no diferente filosofía. No sabe si fue su filosofía blasfema que la contagió o la curiosidad humana de ambos. Ella lo hacía porque pudo y él porque necesitaba hacerlo. No obstante, Alice alguna vez le admitió que gracias a él, ella había creado a IAS, inspirada en explorar lo desconocido, de ir más allá, de ser trascendental y perpetuar la especie. Pero ¿qué vida es la que se merece este mundo? ¿La artificial o la orgánica? Tal vez la mezcla misma de la que él teme ser parte.

Y no es hasta que ya es viejo y nostálgico que reflexiona sobre esto. Todos estos años, siempre estuvieron del mismo lado, a veces complicado, a veces simple, nunca alejados, al menos hasta que ella decidió huir de este lugar.


	14. C13 Alza la mirada hacia los astros

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**ALZA LA MIRADA HACIA LOS ASTROS**

**—OVIDIOS**

**27 días después … (83 días de vida)**

Pensó que el cielo azul era la vista celeste que más adoraba; luego, aprende a amar el atardecer que pinta todo de colores rosados, convirtiendo los opacos cristales en luz reflectante ámbar. Pero la que la deja sin aliento es la noche. No hay nada que la noche no pueda envolver con sombras, la hace sentir cubierta por una dulce oscuridad que se siente familiar.

Apaga las luces de la cúpula y se sienta muy quietecita en el suelo. Sus rodillas en su mentón, sus manos entrelazadas abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza alzada al cielo nocturno. La luna es una pequeña esfera, pero intrusa con su luz perpetua. Las estrellas son galaxias moribundas, eso dice el computador. Y cuando preguntó a Edward si esta galaxia algún día moriría, el contestó "Alguien a lo lejos nos mira Bela, en el futuro, haciéndose la misma pregunta" Bela frunce sus cejas, la deja pensando. Y ahora al notar el tintineo, sus ojos se entrecierran formando un caleidoscopio que mezcla las imágenes de este lugar, parte cúpula, parte cielo estrellado. De pronto se le ocurre, como si fuera lo más natural, que lo que Edward quiso decir es que todo muere eventualmente.

Una de las condiciones que Edward puso para poder subir a la cúpula es avisarle siempre con antelación y en la medida de lo posible, sin descuidar sus otras obligaciones académicas, tener este lugar limpio. El pasto ligeramente crecido es peinado por sus dedos, como hirsutos cabellos que se doman con su tacto. Las flores, ahora que lo nota, están decaídas, marchitas algunas, en brote otras.

Escucha sus pasos mientras su cuerpo está supino sobre las ramas agrestes. Ella voltea su cara y sonríe. Sus ojos lo siguen, atentos a sus zapatos pulcros pero desgastados. Él se para frente a ella ejerciendo una sombra protectora de la luz nocturna.

—Es noche Bela, es hora de dormir —su voz es imperativa, mas su inflexión final tiene un dejo de tolerancia.

Bela se levanta, sacudiendo sus ropas y suspirando como la todavía niña que es.

—Podría dormir aquí, podría vivir aquí —ella dice petulante, caminando hacia el ascensor.

—Ya sabes las reglas. Primero debes estudiar, es importante —él dice paternalmente.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta desafiantemente, volteando con él. Ahora se le ocurre, al levantar su mirada, que doctor Cullen es alto y fuerte, más que ella ¿qué pasaría si ella se rehúsa a hacerle caso? ¿Le haría daño? ¿La sometería a cumplir sus órdenes?

Edward identifica esa mirada curiosa: ojos entrecerrados, cejas fruncidas, labios apretados.

—Porque yo lo digo —él dice duramente, sus ojos son fríos y vacíos de toda empatía.

Pero Bela por primera vez no cree en la farsa que pone Edward. Hoy está especialmente confiada y decidida en cuestionar, en obtener respuestas. Necesita saber.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?

Su pueril postura hace levantar una ceja de incredulidad a Edward, que posteriormente levanta su mentón, inspeccionando al clon y sacando mentalmente lo que podría ser su edad mental a estas alturas. Casi tres meses de vida, eso equivaldría a casi 10 años de edad, aunque claro, no es una ciencia exacta, no hay precedentes para saber cómo trabaja la psicomemoria con latencia a estas alturas.

Edward trata de recordar lo que era tener 10 años de edad, ¿acaso cuestionaba todo con esa rebeldía? ¿Era así de altanero e irrespetuoso? No recuerda, pero si lo hiciese su infancia fue inmensamente diferente a la que tendría un clon. Al menos él tuvo una madre y padre, que si bien estuvieron itinerantemente ausentes, aún eran un modelo a seguir. Y tal vez es eso lo que Bela necesita, una figura de autoridad que naturalmente hablando le obligue a seguirle. El ser humano entiende de jerarquías y él le dará la más importante.

—Por que yo soy tu creador.

El clon no parece entender las implicaciones de tal frase, para entenderla ella tendría que asumir su papel en el mundo, en la sociedad e identificarse como un ser único e irrepetible, de conocer su esencia y de donde viene. Bela tendría que entender a un nivel más profundo que el de una niña de 10 años, lo que la existencia es. Y tal vez lo sabe, en el fondo, cuando mira las estrellas y se pregunta sobre la muerte de ellas, pero nunca se ha preguntando el lapso de vida que cada quien tiene, el origen de ella, o si la vida en sí es perpetua, porque no ha visto nada morir.

—¿Eres mi creador? —ella pregunta inocentemente.

—Vamos, sube al ascensor.

Ambos suben, ella se queda pensativa, mirándolo de reojo.

—Eres el producto de la ciencia y el ingenio humano —él dice sin mirarla con voz gélida—. Te he creado, te he dado vida con mis propias manos. Solo, aquí, en este moderno tabernáculo que es mi laboratorio. Nunca olvides eso niña. —Esta vez la mira, con penetrantes ojos verdes—. Nunca olvides que tu vida es un producto del progreso y mi voluntad.

El dominio que esas palabras ejercen sobre Bela la convierten en súbdito, en feligrés reacio y acólito a una religión de sólo un hombre. Y Edward es, por así decirlo, el primer humano que es Dios creador.

Autoproclamado y sin duda culpable, Edward considera su postura, por primera vez. Lejos del ego y de las implicaciones científicas, la perpetuidad de sus actos reverberarán hasta convertirlo en el hombre que ha salvado la raza humana. El peso se siembra sobre sus hombros lentamente, fatigándolo a cada paso que da hacia su habitación. Su hija, su súbdita, su fiel feligrés no sabe de adoración ¿acaso es lo que desea? ¿Más que obediencia ciega? ¿En qué clase de dios lo convierte? Lleno de error y auto-conmiseración, harto de la vida misma y sin embargo la sigue imbuyendo de fuerza al crearla. Ha forzado a Bela a verlo como un ser superior, sabiendo que perfectamente que de los dos, ella es la única que lo es. Y ese es el propósito de crear vida ¿cierto? De perpetuar la especie con algo mejor.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X**X

**30 días después… (113 días de vida)**

**Día 113**

**Maduración aproximada: 13 años.**

**Sujeto: B3LA "Bela"**

_El sujeto B3LA "Bela" a superado mis expectativas en su desarrollo cognitivo. Sin embargo Bela muestra comportamiento más agresivo del normal, temo que sea un efecto secundario de la psicomemoria, o peor aún, que termine como su predecesora B1LA o B2LA. Sus cuestionamientos continúan pero son cada vez más someros, sobre cosas poco relevantes. Particularmente le interesa aprender sobre la sociedad misma. También hace preguntas cuestionando dónde está el resto de las personas. No tengo más remedio que dar una respuesta genérica parecido a un "eso no debe importarte por ahora, ya verás gente cuando estés lista". Es demasiado temprano para presentarla al mundo, demasiado peligroso, los riesgos son muy altos para arriesgarme a que haya algún fallo. Y si lo hiciese, si algún día la dejase ser parte del mundo, sería porque es la única y última solución. Sería porque he muerto._

—Sus niveles hormonales son altos.

La voz artificial de Jaz lo despierta de su introspección. Distraído, Edward obvia las palabras de Jaz y se dispone a revisar datos marginales de aprendizaje.

—Jaz dame las lecturas cognitivas de hoy, entre las 14 y 15 horas.

La pantalla se llena de datos que el genetista revisa cautelosamente. Dos horas después Edward está con terrible dolor de cabeza, es ya de madrugada, cree que lo único que ha comido es un pan con mermelada y un café, pero no tiene hambre, ni paciencia para masticar. Camina lánguidamente hasta su cama y se tira boca abajo, cansado de analizar datos y pronosticar el aprendizaje de Bela. Le perturba lo rápido que aprende todo, pero lo extraña que se ha portado. Su comportamiento es errático, a veces de buen humor, otros testaruda y altanera. Es difícil controlarla o tratar de mantener la disciplina. Le recuerda cuando él tenía 15 años y su padre ya había muerto en el medio oriente peleando la gran batalla. Su madre la pasó mal con él, un adolescente abstraído, sin padre, dolido con el mundo y demasiado inteligente para ser controlado.

Posteriormente se encuentra en uno de esos sueños… algo que podría también ser una pesadilla. Sueña con su esposa. Lo que antes era la mujer que más ha amado involuciona a sus ojos hasta que vuelve al estado de embrión. Edward no puede hacer nada, ella desaparece en el eterno agujero de la inexistencia.

Un grito lo levanta. Sin saber si sigue dormido o despierto, corre hacia el cuarto de Bela, mientras, la adrenalina le hace calcular las miles de cosas que podrían salir mal.

Al llegar, la ve aterrorizada en la cama.

—¿Bela? ¿Estás bien? —trata de modular su voz para no sonar amenazante, pero la urgencia lo traiciona.  
Ella sacude la cabeza, sin verlo. Edward camina hacia ella, pero Bela se retrae con violencia, esta vez lanzando una mirada de pánico hacia él. Cada paso que da Edward, Bela sube más su sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

Lentamente, el doctor llega a ella, seguro de su cercanía, él toca la mano temblorosa que sujeta la sábana.

—Está bien, sólo déjame ver.

Ella confía en él, ¿acaso alguna vez tuvo la opción de no hacerlo? Dócil, permite que él baje la sábana. La cara de Bela se voltea a un costado, en vergüenza, en miedo pero más que nada confusión.

Edward exhala al ver la mancha de sangre en la sábana.

—Mierda exponencial al infinito —dice entre dientes.

Sabe que ya no puede aplazar más esa conversación incómoda. Es tiempo de hablar de las flores y las abejas… y otras cosas.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Ven? No soy tan mala, tengo corazón y actualizo (hahah T_T). Espero sus comentarios con el montón de dudas que seguro han de tener o no. Después de aquí la historia tomará varios saltos y volteretas!

Saludos,!

Eve


	15. C14 El tiempo escapa de forma irremediab

**OMG CAPÍTULO NUEVO!  
Si siguen leyendo me alegro mucho y para aquellas que no recuerden en qué se quedaron aquí está un breve resumen:**

**Edward Cullen, un proclamado genetista que vive en Atlanta en un gran complejo industrial asistido por una inteligencia artificial (Jaz o IAS desarrollado por ex amante Alice) ha desarrollado la culminación del avance tecnológico humano en clonación. Después de varios intentos fallidos, incluyendo mutaciones, muerte y mala biología en general, ha dado con el clon perfecto para desarrollar una nueva tecnología. El clon B3LA o Bela es la tercera generación de clones cuyo tiempo de gestación es de sólo tres meses. El problema es que aunque posee un cuerpo de adulto su mente aún está lejos de la maduración emocional. Sin embargo gracias a la nueva tecnología de un antiguo colega de Edward, (Emmett McCarthy) llamada psicomemoria, el clon puede aprender a gran velocidad. Así como también permite que Edward pueda hacer lo que ha intentado por tantos años, recuperar a su esposa muerta mediante el traslado de memoria al nuevo clon, el clon de su esposa. **

**Lo último que supimos fue que Bela está madurando físicamente, con la llegada de su primer periodo, Edward tiene la responsabilidad de hablar con ella de tales cosas pero su autoridad paternal imperan en su actitud con Bela cada día más, tratando de no crear ningún vínculo con la chica en el proceso.**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo**

**MÚSICA**

**Concierto Violin- The American Four Seasons, Second movement.  
Toda la música de este fic puede encontrarse cronológicamente (orden de aparición por capítulos) en Spotify, el enlace está en mi perfil.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EL TIEMPO ESCAPA DE FORMA IRREMEDIABLE**

**—VIRGILIO**

La feminidad siempre se le hizo un misterio pedestre, como lo sería también la paternidad, pero aquí está ejerciendo el concepto en ambas cosas. En teoría es médico, hay un título de hace casi 20 años que lo avala, puede nombrar las partes reproductoras femeninas y masculinas, pero ahora sólo le gustaría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Bela sucintamente que "todo estará bien", aunque en el fondo sabe que no es así.

La chica sigue temblando y él sólo puede mirar la indeleble mancha roja que lo obliga a la verdad.

— Ven acá —él dice finalmente, ofreciendo su mano.

Bela la toma reaciamente, pero sin querer moverse.

—¿Qué es eso?—ella pregunta.

—Sangre. Pero no es nada malo, lo prometo.

Edward usa su voz paternal, la que la envuelve en un manto seguro; ella lo abraza lentamente, aferrándose a su vasto conocimiento y protección.

Él acepta el abrazo con practicidad, tomándola entre sus brazos para posteriormente cargarla hacia la bañera. La chica queda de pie, esperando, mientras Edward se arremanga la camisa y abre la llave hasta que el agua es tibia.

—Sólo… —él dice nerviosamente y sin verla—… toma un baño y cuando salgas, hablaremos.

Bela se desviste, nunca ha tenido miramientos sobre la desnudez, pero Edward evade la mirada y sale del cuarto de baño.

Él cree que ha visto paquetes de compresas en el almacén, pero nunca les ha prestado atención. Eventualmente después de una búsqueda frustrante, pero productiva, encuentra su objetivo; las compresas estaban ahí, coleccionando polvo. Toma varios paquetes y sale rápidamente del almacén.

Al regresar al cuarto, Bela sigue dentro del baño y él está ahí como el representante del estereotipo del hombre ignorante tratando de leer instrucciones. Se da por vencido o finge hacerlo al menos. Toma ropa interior de uno de los cajones y toca en la puerta del baño.

—Bela, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

Ella responde con un "sí" casi imperceptible.

El doctor entra tímidamente y deja los ítems sobre la tapa del retrete.

—Te traje un cambio y esto… son compresas y bueno sólo lee las instrucciones, no son difíciles, creo… No las leí por completo, pero seguro te las puedes arreglar. —Su voz se desafina por la rapidez con la que habla.

Cierra la puerta y se sienta a esperar.

Su ponderación lo deja agotado, pero un titilante miedo ronda en su mente. Las consecuencias de un clon fértil son inusitadas; vaya, cualquier experiencia con un clon es inusitada, pero esto podría traer repercusiones potencialmente catastróficas o ser lo que siempre ha anhelado. Luego está la decisión de decirle la verdad, o esperar...

—Doctor Cullen, he terminado.

Su vocecilla lo hace brincar sacándolo de su estupor. Asiente lentamente, dándole la espalda, sin atreverse a mirarla. Cuando lo hace, agradece verla en una bata de baño color blanco.

—Ven, siéntate, sé que tienes muchas dudas —él dice paternalmente.

Él pasa su mano sobre su ahora grasiento cabello y su barba tiene unos tres días evidenciando su descuido personal los últimos días.

La chica obedientemente hace lo que se le pide, pero al igual que él, no se atreve a mirarlo, hay algo extrañamente familiar en esto para Edward, le recuerda los primeros días que conoció a su esposa.

Edward trata de forzar una sonrisa calmante, de verse asertivo y ecuánime. Inicia con una explicación técnica —es tan buen lugar para empezar como otro, piensa—, pero a medida que explica el proceso de ovulación y menciona la palabra endometrio, Bela empieza a mover sus manos ansiosamente, copiándolo a él en un irrisorio juego de imitación.

—Sé que suena todo muy complicado, pero realmente es muy simple —él dice satisfecho de su explicación.

—¿Y a usted le pasa eso doctor Cullen?

Últimamente Edward ha insistido en que Bela opte por la vía formal de comunicación, ésta crea una línea divisoria entre maestro y pupilo.

Edward carraspea.

—No, yo soy varón, no tengo… no tengo lo que tú tienes, son diferentes partes.

—Lo que ha explicado ¿cierto? Las mujeres tienen ovarios, vagina.

—Los varones como usted tienen pene y testículos —ella afirma.

—Así es.

Bela se queda pensativa, tratando de compararse con una simple imagen que Edward usó para explicar tales partes. Por otro lado, Edward cree que ha sido la mejor explicación de biología que ha dado a un clon en su vida, considerando que en su vida ha dado clases de biología a un clon.

—Entonces, yo soy una mujer y usted es un hombre.

—Exacto.

—Y la menstruación es un proceso que permite reproducirse, pero reproducir ¿qué?.

—Otro ser humano —él contesta temerosamente, sabe a donde va esta pregunta.

—Pero usted es mi creador, quiere decir que…

—Tú naciste efectivamente de un óvulo, pero no hubo fecundación masculina.

Bela se queda pensativa unos momentos.

—Pero hay mujeres, mujeres como —ella apunta a la imagen en la pantalla—…que crean vida, con su cuerpo, ¿Cómo?

Edward muerde su labio tratando de encontrar las palabras. Se levanta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Para crear vida —él se detiene unos segundos a verla—, como te he comentado anteriormente, se necesita un óvulo que proviene de la mujer y un espermatozoide que, ya sabes, proviene de un hombre. Para que eso suceda, el hombre tiene que depositar su… —Él mueve su mano nerviosamente—… semilla dentro de la mujer.

—¿Cómo?

—Por supuesto tienes que preguntar cómo —Edward murmura tallando nerviosamente su melena—. Es algo llamado coito, es un acto… en el que ambas partes deberían estar de acuerdo —él asienta para sí mismo, conforme con la descripción—. El hombre introduce su pene dentro de la vagina de la mujer y después de un tiempo éste eyacula y bueno, deposita el semen dentro de ella. Si todo sale correctamente, se lleva a cabo la fecundación.

—Todo eso suena realmente complicado —ella responde frunciendo el ceño— y desagradable.

—No lo es, es decir, sí… mucho —él tartamudea—. Es complicado… no pienses mucho en eso —responde Edward mortificado.

—¿Y lo ha hecho usted doctor Cullen? ¿El coito?

El genetista abre ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa y luego se compone.

—Sí, pero antes de que me preguntes, no, no he engendrado ningún humano.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre cruza sus brazos defensivamente.

—Hay métodos para tener coito y no engendrar —él responde fingiendo naturalidad.  
—¿Por qué alguien querría tener coito si no es para engendrar? El cual es el verdadero propósito de tal acción —ella complementa su duda.

Edward sonríe admirando la pericia de la chica.

—Es complicado —él responde.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué ha tenido coito si no va a engendrar, Dr. Cullen? —la chica insiste.

—Vamos Bela, esto no es sobre mí, esto es sobre ti —él apunta un dedo acusador—. Te estoy dando información para que la uses a tu favor. Este es un momento de aprendizaje, para ambos.

El hombre se levanta tratando de terminar la conversación y salir de ahí, pero la chica lo interrumpe en su huida.

—Entonces ¿quiere decir que puedo reproducirme?

Edward, que está en dirección a la puerta, se detiene y la voltea a ver.

—Sí, técnicamente puedes hacerlo, pero se requiere de un nivel de maduración mental y emocional del cual no estás lista —Edward dice cautelosamente.

Bela le cuesta trabajo entender, aún con todo y su increíble inteligencia.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si he sido creada a partir de otra mujer, ¿no tengo padre?

—Lo tienes, yo soy —él responde sin titubear—. No biológico, pero en todo sentido y efecto lo soy. Lo único que debes entender es que eres especial, no eres como nadie más en el mundo, lo cual hace que tu existencia peligre allá afuera, la gente tiene miedo de lo que no entienden.

—¿Por qué tendrían miedo de mí? —ella pregunta asustada.

—Por que representas todo lo que pueden ser y jamás serán.

* * *

Cuando ella cierra sus ojos puede verlo, con claridad perturbadora. Sus ojos son diferentes, jóvenes, reacios y sin gafas. Luego, las imágenes se difuminan hasta que son recuerdos mezclados con aprendizaje nuevo. El doctor Cullen le ha hablado de los sueños, y ha visto en el computador más cosas sobre el proceso de soñar, no es ajena a la mecánica. Sin embargo, siente que cada vez que cierra los ojos algo cambia en ella.

Es de mañana cuando la luminiscencia del cuarto cambia simulando la mañana. Su rutina por las últimas semanas han sido desayunar algo de fruta y la pasta de proteína que genera esa extraña máquina de la cocina. Nunca hasta ahora se había preguntado de dónde viene toda esa comida. Tantas cosas por aprender, tanto conocimiento y tan poco tiempo. Se siente hambrienta de información. Vorazmente lee libros por la pequeña pantalla portátil que doctor Cullen le ha dado y mientras muerde su manzana, ya ha aprendido un poco más de bioquímica y los procesos de oxidación en los elementos orgánicos, particularmente ahora mismo está leyendo sobre la clorosis férrica en las plantas.

Edward trae su redundante taza de café cuando entra a la pequeña sala que está a un lado de la cocina. No es típico, aún cuando había más personas ahí, que la gente se sentara en la salita, pero ahí está ella, como si fuera el acto más natural.

—¿Sabías que el amarillamiento en las plantas indica falta de hierro? Al menos en los perales.

—¿Bioquímica? —él pregunta desganadamente, pues no ha dormido muy bien.

Ella asienta y muerde la manzana dejando el tronco solamente. Luego lo tira con tino perfecto al cesto de basura. Edward no está impresionado, lo ha visto muchas veces y ahora sólo es pretensión por parte de Bela.

—Estoy aburrida, ¿qué haremos hoy? —Bela pregunta petulante.

—Si el conocimiento te aburre, entonces algo estoy haciendo mal —él responde sin verla tratando de leer en la pantalla los datos biológicos de Bela.

—No es el conocimiento lo que me aburre, si no el cómo lo adquiero —ella dice suspirando

Eso deja pensando a Edward un momento.

—Bien, supongo que tienes un argumento válido. Yo tampoco fui un estudiante muy bueno cuando la monotonía me era impuesta. Podemos hacer algo no ortodoxo hoy. Estaba pensando en..

—Música —ella finaliza con una sonrisa—. Me has hablado de ella, sé teóricamente lo que es, pero quiero escuchar algo más de lo que me has puesto. Algo diferente.

—Eso no es remotamente útil, Bela . No podrías considerar, no sé… tal vez…

—No.

Edward suspira y asiente.

* * *

Carraspea y la mira de reojo, su mano tiembla un poco, demasiado café, demasiada ansiedad… demasiados recuerdos. El violín se siente raro en su cuerpo, finalmente Edward lo amolda y lo deja ser parte de él. Toma el arco y lo posa sobre las cuerdas. Al inicio es un sonido tímido y suave. Bela mira con fascinación el movimiento automático del cuerpo de Edward, con ojos cerrados, labios relajados y quijada tensa. El movimiento que acompaña cada sonido se acelera hasta que la música tiene vida por sí misma. Bela cierra los ojos inevitablemente.

Se imagina lejos de este lugar, flotando por el aire subiendo hasta la luna. Sus extremidades son más ligeras, la música se intensifica, luego pausa, luego intensifica, es ahí que lo ve… a Edward. Más joven, con gafas y mirada brillante… como en su sueño. Hay algo alrededor que no puede ver, es una neblina que cubre la imagen que está frente a ella. Una sutil resonancia de emociones aceleran su corazón. Edward joven la mira y dice…

—Fue un beso inocente, pero que se queda más tiempo del necesario. —La voz de este Edward suena lejana, el eco reverbera en su mente.

Si Bela tuviera la experiencia de la vida, si la abordara la verdad que la rodea, sabría que lo que está percibiendo es un recuerdo.

El viejo y decaído Edward deja de tocar. Su confusión lo lleva a bajar el violín.

—¿Qué has dicho? —él pregunta con voz entrecortada.

Bela abre los ojos, y como si se tratase de un sueño, ignora lo que ha visto.

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada —ella refuta con una sonrisa inocente.

—Has dicho… has… has dicho —Edward no está seguro, estos días no está seguro de nada.

Bela se ve notablemente confundida, tanto o más que Edward.

—No.. no he dicho nada.

Edward talla su frente, no ha dormido bien, tal vez no escuchó correctamente.

—Es muy bello, ¿cómo se llama? —ella pregunta sobre la pieza musical que Edward ha tocado

—Las cuatro temporadas americanas, segundo movimiento.

Su voz es letárgica, se da cuenta que no está en condiciones de enseñarle nada a nadie hoy. Deja el violín en la pequeña sala adjunta a la cocina y se va. Escucha a Bela seguirlo como un niño que ha sido privado de respuestas a su curiosidad.

—¡Doctor Cullen! ¿No me va a enseñar?

—Dile a Jaz, él te enseñará lo básico… cuando lo sepas practicaremos.

Su respuesta la deja desilusionada, mira el violín abandonado y lo roza con sus dedos. ¿Qué ha hecho mal?

* * *

Su cuarto bien podría ser una tumba, un mausoleo para su descanso eterno. Tiene flores de plástico que no se atreve a tirar, tiene fotos de ella, de Doc, de todos sus amigos. Hay una insolencia detrás de todos esos recuerdos que lo rodean, la insolencia de que algún día fue un buen hombre. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a su esposa pudo ser mejor persona.

_Atlanta 2077_

_Es un mal día para la ciencia, se dice a sí mismo, si se le da mas importancia a la vida de una rata que a la de una persona. La chica técnica de laboratorio ha renunciado, su argumento: no puede seguir sacrificando animales a este ritmo. Edward tiene que admitir que no es lo que él llamaría un ritmo ético con casi 1000 ratas por semana, pero ahora es más importante que nunca hacer sacrificios._

_Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevan a la oficina de Emmett, el cuál está acostumbrado a las extrañas intromisiones poco consideradas de Edward, sin embargo esta vez Emmett no está solo. _

_Edward abre la oficina con autoridad._

—_¿Puedes creer que haya hoy, justamente este año un científico con escrúpulos? Pensé que era un requisito no ser un moralista hippie de closet para entrar aquí._

_Emmett se ríe y asiente._

—_Detesto a la gente con moral._

_Pero Emmett no le contesta a Edward, si no a la silla volteada que está frente a él. Edward espera con inescrupulosa paciencia a que el tercer miembro del cuarto se presente. La silla se da vuelta y ve a una chica con gafas, cabello largo y castaño y__con bata de laboratorio. Bonita__,__ diría él, pero no es su tipo._

—_Ya… son lo peor__—dice Marie mirando de arriba abajo a Edward._

—_¿Hola?__—él saluda torpemente a la chica._

—_Edward…__Doctor Cullen, esta es Maríe…__—Emmett interviene._

—_Maríe, la nueva genetista residente__—la chica extiende su mano._

—_Ajá—él responde despreciativamente._

_Edward__,__ siendo el arrogante y afamado científico que es a este punto, deja con la mano extendida a la chica, pasando su mirada a su colega._

—_Consígueme un técnico de laboratorio McCarthy ¡Para hoy!__—dice Edward molesto y luego se marcha._

_Horas después, cuando está murmurando así mismo que no estudió años de ingeniería médica para estar haciendo estúpidos PCR, Edward nota un pequeño golpecito en el vidrio del laboratorio. Él está en traje estéril, con máscara, gafas, guantes y zapatos especiales. Levanta su mirada y alguien, vestido igual que él, lo saluda. Él ignora la interrupción y continúa con su trabajo. Por segunda vez, el golpecito lo distrae, haciendo que el genetista bufe en molestia, baje su pipeta y se dirija al intercomunicador. Edward presiona el botón para hablar._

—_¿Sí?__—pregunta molesto._

—_Soy tu nueva laboratorista__—contesta la chica. _

_Edward suspira en alivio._

—_Pasa__,__ ¿qué demonios haces allí afuera?._

_La chica se acerca a la cámara y apunta hacia arriba, al letrero que claramente dice "Sólo una persona permitida a la vez"_

_Edward bufa otra vez y asiente._

—_Espera__—dice por el intercomunicador._

_Para poder salir debe quitarse toda la ropa y volver a esterilizarse, algo que en teoría es privado__,__ pero en práctica rara vez lo es. Con la chica anterior no había tal problema, pues él nunca tenía que hacer este tipo de trabajos tontos, así que la técnica siempre estaba sola aquí. Ahora, sin embargo, la chica de traje estéril está viendo su trasero y otras cosas…_

_Al salir trae una toalla consigo como si se acabase de duchar. La chica lo mira por las gafas especiales y por alguna razón siente que está riéndose de él. No puede ver más, pues el resto de su cara está cubierto por la máscara._

_La chica lo mira unos minutos y luego pasa de él para entrar al cuarto de esterilización 2, en el cuál no es necesario desnudarse. _

_Su laboratorio está colindante con el laboratorio técnico, toda esta planta está a su disposición así que tiene acceso ilimitado, así como a otras partes del edificio. Sin embargo siempre prefirió la oficina pequeña, es mejor así, le ayuda a concentrarse mejor. _

_Ya es tarde, se le ha ido el día rápidamente revisando datos, cuando otro molesto golpecito parecido al de esta tarde en el vidrio, lo interrumpe._

_Él gruñe un "entra" y para su sorpresa aparece la chica de esta mañana._

—_Maríe, la genetista…__perdón, la nueva genetista__—él corrige burlonamente._

_La chica trae unas hojas con ella y las pone sobre su escritorio. Edward las examina y para su sorpresa ha visto que el trabajo de una semana ha sido terminado. _

—_He programado la máquina para las dosis de las ratas con la nueva analítica. Es cuestión de monitorear solo la comida y bueno…__esperar que se reproduzcan las ratas._

—_¿Eras tú? ¿Hiciste esto tú sola?__—pregunta estupefacto._

_Ella sonríe y ladea su cabeza, examinándolo._

—_De nada._

_Ella se da la vuelta para irse._

—_Pensé que eras genetista…__no laboratorista__—dice Edward__,__ tratando de sonar apologético._

—_Soy muchas cosas__,__ Edward Cullen._

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Estaré subiendo capítulos regularmente ahora, cada semana uno o dos. El fic está estimado para unos 30 capítulos. Por cierto, yo toda linda acomodando diálogos con la sangría correcta y fanfiction no me deja una vez que cargo el documento. Si alguien sabe cómo arreglar eso me podría mandar un pm?h hehehe T_T


	16. C15 Gigantomaquia

**Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**DNA The Kills **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**GIGANTOMAQUIA**

**Sujeto: B3LA "Bela"**

**Días de vida 189**

**Maduración aproximada: 15 años.**

**Psicomemoria: 20%**

—Estás pensando en las consecuencias no previstas.

Edward asiente a la pregunta, aunque técnicamente Jaz no lo puede ver, la IA sabe leer silencios, al menos eso quiere creer el humano.

—Un veinte por ciento es mucho, es demasiado… Pero siento que voy a ciegas, no tengo idea si puede recordar algo… y el otro día ¿recuerdas el otro días, Jaz?

—No lo imaginaste, no. La grabación de sus palabras no deja lugar a dudas —responde Jaz sobre el breve momento en que Bela pronunció palabras de Maríe en un lapso de recuerdo residual.

Edward toma un bolígrafo y empieza a jugar con él; la reliquia con la que alguna vez un clon derramó su propia sangre, cuando supo el motivo de su existencia. Edward teme eso, teme que Bela se desgarre el cuello en un acto desesperado. Pero ¿por qué querría morir? ¿El dolor sería demasiado? ¿Qué clase de locura se infiltra cuando viven dos entes en un cuerpo? ¿La que se suicidó fue el clon o fue Maríe? Las preguntas lo carcomen por dentro.

—Es joven, tan joven Jaz… No tiene idea que lo único que hago al estar educándola es estimular su proceso neuronal el cual desvanecerá su existencia para reemplazarla por la de otra persona. La estoy obliterando poco a poco.

El genetista mira el vidrio que refleja su perfil.

—A veces no puedo verla a los ojos, cuando me mira pidiendo aprobación. ¿Qué se supone que haga? —dice desesperado.

—No puedes dar vuelta atrás, lo sabes ¿cierto? Haz comenzado algo que necesita terminar su curso.

—¿Pero a qué costo?

—El que sea necesario, tú sabes la alternativa, la terrible alternativa. Todas esas vidas perdidas por nada… todo ese sufrimiento en vano.

—Practicamos gigantomaquia desde un inicio. ¡Todo esto! Este maldito edificio… tú…

—Yo sólo soy lo que me han programado ser.

—No… no… eres un reflejo de una esperanza que se ha corrompido. Alice no te hizo para esto.

—Me hizo para estar a tu lado.

Edward ríe y camina maniático por el laboratorio. Se escucha la cámara seguir a Edward, como si IAS lo estuviera observando cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué harás? —pregunta Jaz.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo que sea necesario.

* * *

El hambre lo levanta y parece que no es el único. Bela está sentada en la cocina con un sándwich en la mano y a Bu en un hombro tratando de atrapar las migajas que deja la humana en cuestión.

—No es muy higiénico comer con un animal en tu hombro —dice Edward abriendo la nevera y tomando un batido de proteína y una manzana.

Se sienta frente a ella que lo mira curiosa.

—IAS es útil, pero no lo sabe todo ¿no lo crees?— ella dice.

Edward no puede evitar sonreír, a este punto la insolencia de Bela es más un acto de inocencia que de rebeldía.

—Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que quejarte de la Inteligencia artificial residente, Jaz hace lo mejor que puede.

—IAS es una estupidez, es aburrido —ella mastica y habla al mismo tiempo.

Edward se siente un poco ofendido por el comentario hacia Jaz, que extrañamente lo siente como un amigo en este momento, pero sabe que, de cierta manera, Bela tiene razón.

—¿Quieres practicar? —él pregunta refiriéndose a sus lecciones de música.

Antes de que él se levante a buscar el violín, Bela lo levanta del suelo y lo pone sobre la mesa. Su mirada es pícara, la alumna que quiere impresionar al maestro.

—¿Cómo…?

—Son las 9, no habías comido desde la mañana. Regularmente comes algo en la noche antes de volver a trabajar —responde la chica.

—¿Me has esperado toda la tarde? —pregunta él tratando de no sonar impresionado.

La chica sonríe.

El genetista claudica en su voluntad y sonríe también.

—Vamos —él suspira tocando el instrumento suavemente—. Paso número uno, el violín debe sujetarse con delicadeza pero firmeza ¿entiendes?

Ella lo toma tratando de emular como lo había tomando en sus manos Edward el otro día.

—No —él se levanta y se pone detrás de ella—. Hombros relajados, cuello alargado, sí… brazo firme —él instruye.

Edward levanta el mentón de Bela hasta posicionarlo donde quiere. Luego toma los dedos de ella y los acomoda para el primer acorde.

—Toma el arco y no toques las cerdas —él advierte—, y ahora desliza… con suavidad.

El sonido es torpe e irregular, pero Bella mira a su maestro buscando aprobación.

Las manos temblorosas de Edward se estabilizan cuando se pone detrás de Bela para tomarla de los hombros. La electricidad emocional que general lo hace estar un poco más vivo que ayer. Todo este tiempo… huérfano de roces humanos lo ha dejado como un cable eléctrico expuesto. Su mejilla toca el cabello de Bela ligeramente mientras un olor familiar lo invade. Cierra los ojos y coacciona a su voluntad a segregar otro sentimiento más, lujuria… pasión... devoción… necesidad… Siente que se ahoga en ellos.

Su mano se posa sobre el antebrazo de Bela al mismo tiempo que la chica ejecuta un poco mejor la nota. Edward sube su mano hasta que está sobre la de Bela y de pronto ambos están tocando juntos, al unísono. Es un instante en verdad, pero suficiente para que Edward viva una vida nuevamente. Siente el "pum pum" de su corazón en su cavidad torácica, el eco le sorprende, tan ajeno. Su mano siente el pulso de la chica bajo las yemas de sus dedos, también trepidante como el suyo. No quiere que esto termine nunca, pero su razón lo jala a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Se desprende poco a poco, a regañadientes. Se siente unido a ella y separarse es como separar melaza, lenta… pegajosa… incómodo, antinatural. Todo lo que ha invertido se ha ido al infierno.

* * *

Se mira en el espejo, es ella pero no lo es. Su mano toca el reflejo esperando un gesto diferente, algo que la distinga. Sus ojos tienen un verde, que antes no estaba ahí. Parpadea y sigue ahí. Es un verde como el de él… como el de Edward.

Siente un cambio en ella, algo que no puede comprender completamente. Es como si tuviera algo dentro, algo escondido que está a punto de eclosionar. Las imágenes que ha soñado la atormentan. Otro lugar, otro tiempo, diferente gente… pero siempre él. No sabe si debe decírselo, teme hacerlo, pero tampoco sabe por qué. Hay tantas cosas que ahora están dejando de tener sentido. ¿Dónde está el resto del personal del edificio? ¿Dónde está el resto de la gente que él asegura, se asustarían de ella? Hay ira en ella, la puede palpar; ira y frustración de lo mismo, de la misma rutina y de verlo siempre a él. Está harta de depender de una inteligencia artificial para conocer el mundo. Quiere salir, quiere conocerlo por ella misma, malditas las consecuencias. ¿Pero cómo? No puede simplemente escapar ¿o sí?

Vuelve a su cama, es hora de dormir, es hora de continuar la rutina. Doctor Cullen ha prometido un día de picnic en el domo y eso la motiva para el siguiente día.

* * *

Nunca ha hecho esto, pero sabe lo básico: comida sencilla, bebidas, una manta, tal vez música. Ha empacado en una mochila una manta que ha encontrado en su cuarto y que pertenecía a Doc, su perro.

—¿Lista? —él pregunta, extrañamente sorprendido de su entusiasmo.

—Sí —ella responde emocionada— ¿Qué comeremos?

—Llevo unos panes hechos de proteína, manzana y dos botellas de agua.

A Bela no le apetece mucho el menú, pero últimamente las raciones de comida están siendo más restringidas, Edward dice que hay que tener cabeza fría para esas cosas. Las provisiones están hechas para comer cierta cantidad y ya no queda casi nada de "verdadera comida" como le dice Bela. Lo único que pueden darse lujo es de comer manzanas y café, el eterno compañero de Edward.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no es la mejor comida del mundo, pero llevo música —él dice en tono conciliador.

—¿Sí? —ella pregunta con ojos soñadores.

—Bueno, sólo habilité las bocinas de la cúpula, por mi dispositivo podemos controlar lo que se escucha. Te dejaré elegir.

—¿A mí? Pero yo no sé nada de música.

—Pues ve poniendo una cosa a la vez, hasta que encuentres algo que te guste —él responde distraído mientras revisa que trae todo lo necesario.

Bela asiente, trata de ocultar su emoción, siente que es necesario. Cuando Edward la ve muy emocionada tiende a usarlo en su contra, como método condicional para que aprenda cosas… como lo hace con Bu.

Edward le pasa el artefacto, parecido a una tableta con diferentes imágenes digitales; se le ha instruido que sólo debe presionar el logo de la nota musical para buscar la música. El modelo, aunque no lo sabe Bela, es bastante viejo, de unos 15 años. Edward siempre ha tenido apego a la tecnología táctil y no a esa nueva moda que salió hace años donde ponías un dispositivo que leía el movimiento de la retina para seleccionar opciones.

Al llegar al domo, Bela nota que nunca había estado aquí a esta hora particular del día. Es un atardecer extraño, como si las luces de la ciudad fueran el sol mismo, la luz proviene desde abajo y se refleja en las nubes ahora torvas de lluvia. Camina lentamente hacia la ventana que da a la ciudad. Los transeúntes se ven caminando, pero hay algo raro, algo que no encaja.

—¿No crees que ellos se preguntan si alguien los mira? —pregunta Bela.

Edward se pone a su lado, mirando curioso hacia la ciudad, nunca le ha prestado atención a la vista, se le hace una pérdida de tiempo.

—No creo que tan siquiera les interese si es que lo supieran.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta.

Edward se recarga hacia en frente, con su mano en su mentón, en pose pensativa.

—A nadie le importa nada ya, hace mucho que la humanidad ha perdido el sentido de la privacidad.

—¿Privacidad?

—Hace años, cuando era mandatorio que nuestro ADN fuera puesto en un registro nacional la gente se opuso, hubo marchas, boicot de la prensa, crítica internacional pues fuimos los primeros en hacerlo, pero años después fue de lo más normal. Por medio de ese registro podías saber si alguien tenía un problema de salud, si era propenso a enfermedades, si tenía capacidades para ciertas áreas. Influenció cada parte de nuestras vidas, hasta la pareja que elegías. De hecho, cuando yo era maestro de genética en la universidad, se implementó el primer sistema de admisión basado en código genético, polémico sin duda, pero era el futuro.

—He leído sobre ADN, ¿no crees que es injusto? Seleccionar a alguien por algo que no puede cambiar.

Edward voltea a verla sorprendido.

—No es justo, no lo es. Sin embargo la raza humana no tuvo remedio y tal vez… —él se queda callado reflexionando—, tal vez nunca debimos meternos con ello. Ahora es muy tarde. Pero por eso mismo te temerían, Bela. Si salieras, serías candidata prima*, los candidatos primos son raros, hay pocos en el mundo, pero nadie como tú. Te he diseñado para que seas perfecta, para que seas física y mentalmente avanzada, es algo llamado eugenesia. Y eres el primer prototipo exitoso.

Bela no le gusta que se refiera a ella como un prototipo.

—¿Primer prototipo exitoso? ¿Acaso hubo otras?

Edward se ha dado cuenta del error que ha cometido y decide desviar el tema.

—Pensé que estábamos aquí para un picnic, ¿empezamos?

Sin esperar que la chica responda, Edward camina hacia el árbol de cerezos que está en medio del domo; es el más adecuado para un picnic, piensa.

Bela tiene preguntas, pero sabe que es un caso perdido tratar de que Edward las responda. Resignada se va y se sienta a donde Edward le ha puesto una manta. El hombre en cuestión está acostado con brazos cruzados bajo su nuca. Sin necesidad de instrucción, Bela toma el artefacto que Edward le dio y selecciona una canción.

Edward se ríe al escuchar la selección de canción de Bela, es DNA de The Kills, está en su lista de reproducción reciente.

—Eres muy lista para tu propio bien —él dice riéndose.

—Soy lista porque me has diseñado así —ella responde con ingenio.

—Eres más lista que yo, pronto me superarás… pronto serás mejor que el maestro —él dice suspirando al pensar las consecuencias.

Ella también se acuesta, con sus piernas hacia un lado, pero mirando hacia Edward, su cuerpo parece una S torcida. Sus brazos tocan el pasto tocando hojas caídas del cerezo. Mira el perfil de Edward y en un impulso ajeno a ella, levanta su mano y toca la quijada de él, quiere sentir esa barba incipiente de días bajo sus yemas como si quisiese comprobar la sensación, como si la hubiera sentido antes y desea recrear el recuerdo. Edward, sorprendido, la mira con labios partidos, sus gafas reflejan la cara igualmente sorprendida de Bela. Ella se detiene esperando que él rechace su gesto, sin embargo algo extraño pasa, pues Edward no quita la mano de la chica como normalmente lo haría. Ella lo toma como invitación para acariciar la hirsuta barba. La mano pasa por el mentón del genetista, luego sus labios y se quedan ahí por unos segundos. Edward la puede ver por unos segundos… a Maríe. Tiene miedo, terror de que muera como siempre mueren todas al recordarlo, pero no puede renunciar al toque, el recuerdo pesa demasiado. La mano de Edward imita a la de Bela, es una hazaña peligrosa. Es ahí, cuando la mira a los ojos, que nota el fragmento verde en sus pupilas.

—Tus ojos… son…

—Lo sé…

Edward ahora está en su personaje de científico, se levanta intempestivamente y examina los ojos de Bela tomando su cabeza y acercándose a observar los insultantes cambios de pupila que no puede explicar.

—¿Hace cuánto has notado este cambio? —él pregunta clínicamente.

—Hace unos días.

—Debiste mencionar algo… Jaz, prepara la cámara de pruebas —ordena el científico.

Edward se levanta y empieza a recoger todo, no llevaban ni 10 minutos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esto no puede esperar, Bela. Esto puede ser serio, necesito hacerte pruebas —él dice desesperado.

* * *

Si bien bajaron del ascensor, Edward llevó directamente a Bela al laboratorio. Ella no ha estado ahí nunca, es el lugar de trabajo de Edward y está fuera de acceso. Le asusta un poco lo impersonal del lugar, se ve totalmente diferente al resto del piso 70. Hay varios cuartos que parecen celdas con letras sobre cada uno. Adjunto está un área con unas extrañas camas cubiertas con un vidrio y cables sobresaliendo.

—Remueve tus ropas y luego entra aquí —él instruye a Bela para que entre a una de esas camas.

—¿Qué son? —ella pregunta temerosa.

—Cápsulas de análisis, tienen varios usos. Estuviste mucho tiempo ahí antes de despertar.

—¿Despertar?

—Vamos Bela, haz lo que te pido.

Ella se quita la ropa aún con preguntas más que respuestas y se posiciona en la cápsula. Edward cierra el vidrio tal cual fuera un cofre mortuorio.

—Haré unas pruebas y tardarán unos minutos —él dice viéndola por el vidrio.

Las pruebas duraron todo el día, entre análisis neuronales, cognitivos, químicos y de algo que Edward llama psicomemoria que ella alcanzó a escuchar cuando pedía las pruebas a IAS.

Mientras está esperando a que Edward lea unos resultados, Bela puede ver en las pantallas los imágenes que emiten las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio. Una de ellas apunta a una sección donde parece estar alguien dormido, la esquina de la pantalla dice P77BC. Tiene que ser el piso 77, pero no tiene idea qué significa el sufijo BC. ¿Y si hay alguien más aquí? Desea saber.

Quiere ver a otro ser humano y forma un plan.


End file.
